Bishounen: Demoonica's Story BOOK ONE
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Multi-crossover. Demoonica clicked on the 'Make Me A Trainer' button and ended up in the world of Bishounen and Bishoujo. Come join her for the beginning of her adventure! Continues in BOOK TWO! BishiWorld.
1. Book One Chapter One

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Hi Songwind! I hope this lives up to your hopes for we fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only This Bishonen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishonen and Bishujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that. enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishonen and Bishujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Wow! I never thought I'd get so fast of a response from another fanfiction writer." Demoonica said as she opened her e-mail from Bishi_Gurl_001. Demoonica was your normal anime fan and not so normal fan girl. She had dark brown hair that she had tried to dye blond but had ended up many different colors and was now partly grown out, dark brown eyes, a bad excuse for a tan, and glasses. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt that said Rising Star 11 on the front and the picture of animals in space suites.  
  
Her e-mail read:  
  
Dear Lady Demoonica Darkmoon, Thank you for the review! You realy wish it were real? Well, it didn't work out for me, but it might for you. *smile* (^_^)!!! I saved the original e- mail, it's below. Good luck! --- Bishi_Gurl_001 P.S. Gather anything you want to take with you and put it in your pockets, it should go with you. (At least my car keys and bubble gum did with me.)  
  
Below the short letter was the forwarded e-mail from the Bishonen world.  
  
There was a huge picture of a black and silver ball that looked suspiciously like a Poke-ball from Pokemon, and the word "Bishonen!" below it. Below that was a picture of an anime character, and a definition. Below that there was a graphic of a girl winking and holding the same ball that was shown above. Then below that was another bit of writing. Here is where you can combine Pokemon and Bishonen you love. You can capture them with Bish-Balls (shown here) and take care of them as you wish. Like Pokemon, you may train them to battle, to protect you or just to have around when you want company. Join our group of trainers and enjoy your own Bishonen! Fight in gyms, train in classrooms, or just wander the world of Bishonen!  
  
And there it was the link that said, "Make Me a Trainer!"  
  
Demoonica looked down at her clothes. "I need something with big pockets and my coat." She said to herself. Half an hour later she had many pockets of her coat packed. "Let's see, I have my handheld computer with all my files, hair bands, a picture of me, mom, dad, and my little sister Exonia, *cough* personal items, and whatever I had in these pockets before I started packing." Demoonica looked at the buttons on her coat that read "Shinigami" and "Neko no Miko", "Got to leave those pins on."  
  
Demoonica sat down at her computer. "This had better work", she said, and clicked on the "Make Me a Trainer" button. The screen slowly faded into swirling colors ending with gray before she passed out.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on get up! They've got to fix that glitch, I tell you!" Demoonica could here a girls voice talking to her. Wait, hadn't she just been in her room? Her head felt fuzzy. Hold it now I remember I went to the Bishonen world! Demoonica sat bold upright eyes wide open.  
  
"Boy your jumpy girl." The black girl was definitely younger than she was, with long, black hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue T- shirt, flare style jeans, and sneakers. She also wore the ever present Bishi belt. "Why do I always get the white girls who spazz out as soon as they get here? I tell you I'm never doing this again, hu-uh."  
  
"Hi I am still here." Demoonica waved her hand at the girl.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Newbie let me explain. This is the Bishonen world as in."  
  
"I know it's real, I came here by choice." Demoonica cut in.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"One of the girls who left here wrote a story about it. I asked her to forward me the e-mail."  
  
"Okay makes my job easier. Let's get you to orientation, but you seem to be a step up on some of the Newbies." She shrugged. "I'm Dana by the way." Dana held out her hand.  
  
Demoonica shook her hand. "Demoonica Darkmoon. Glad to meet you. Are we headed for Epoh City?"  
  
"Yea. You really do know some things, what all was in that story?"  
  
"Hopefully everything."  
  
*****  
  
The walk to Epoh City was shorter then Demoonica had thought it would be or maybe it only seemed short because she talked the entire way. Demoonica stoped as they entered the village.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Dana called back at her.  
  
"I. I just. well." Demoonica stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out girl!"  
  
"I just am sorta worried. Worried that I'm going to wake up or something." Demmonica looked at the ground. "Or even worse, that I'm not asleep and I'll be sent home."  
  
"No one's going to send you home. You know more about what's happening than any Newbie I've seen! They can't send you home unless you ask to leave and you better not even think of doing that girl. That is unless you want a one way trip home, no coming back."  
  
That got her, Demoonica looked up to Dana. "Never come back? Ever?"  
  
"That's the deal, you can only live in one world. Sucks doesn't it? After awhile you will get used to it, but you can never forget your home." Dana looked down at her watch. "Shesh, we're late!"  
  
Within minutes they were standing in front of a building with 'Orientation' on the front of it. "Here, you'll get your explanations, your options, and your gear. I know you will be getting the gear, right? You listening to me?"  
  
"Right, I wanted this and I'm keeping it!" Demoonica took a deep breath and walked into the building.  
  
TBC.  
  
LDD: Well that's chapter one. I hope it was good. Didn't kill the story that bad. I hope. Also, Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! V(^_^)V 


	2. Book One Chapter Two

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Konnichiwa mina-san! Wow it's liked. (0_0) ! Thanks to you who reviewed. Songwind thank you so much for saying there were a lot of GW Bishi around. Duos and Heeros abound! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishonen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishonen and Bishujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that. enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishonen and Bishujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Right, I wanted this and I'm keeping it!" Demoonica took a deep breath and walked into the building. A cool gust of wind escaped as the door slid open. Inside there were two girls who looked to be twins besides there hair color. One girl had light brown hair done into twin braids and the other girls hair was so blond that it almost looked white. The second girls' hair was loose. Both had blue eyes and from what Demoonica could tell both were starring at a boy with long chestnut hair who was yelling at the woman who looked to be in charge. Every one of them looked scared.  
  
". all the time. If one more of these stupid little girls hits me with one of these things." he held up a ball, "I will not only throw it back at her, but she's getting a one way trip home!" He slammed the ball down on the desk and spun on his heels to face the girls and Demoonica. His bright violet eyes seemed to be glowing with the energy from his anger as he focussed on each one of the girls stopping on Demoonica. "Great more of them. That's all I need, more Newbies." With that he left the building bumping into Demoonica as he walked past.  
  
"Wow. He looks so much like Duo from Gundam Wing." The brown haired girl said.  
  
"I wouldn't let him hear you say that if I were you girls! Zander Maxwell is a bit touchy about his parents." The woman stopped to think over what she said, "No, he's very touchy about that. This is the third time this week alone that he's came in here complaining about the trainers. It's just that he looks so much like Duo." She shook her head sadly. "Poor boy."  
  
Demoonica looked back at the door behind her with the odd thought that Zander wasn't as normal as he wanted people to think. She shrugged then went to sit with the other two girls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Demoonica." She said as she sat down.  
  
The blond girl gave a big smile. "I'm Nova and this is my sister Nebula." The brown haired girl nodded her hello. "Did you just get here too? We landed in a tree right outside town!"  
  
"Yes, I did just arrive. A tree? That must have hurt."  
  
"I'm sure it would have if I'd been awake for the landing."  
  
Just then a door opened and a group of teens walked out, the girl who exited last looked deep in thought. She had slightly curled, dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders, but Demoonica didn't catch her eye color. The door closed quickly behind them.  
  
"Ah, more already?" Said an older man who peered out of the door he had just reopened. His voice was strangely high. "Come in you three quickly now! Quickly!" They rushed into the room taking seats in the front as they were told. As soon as they were seated he began a speech that sounded like he had said it a million times but still couldn't quite remember it all at one time. Demoonica knew what was being said and soon tuned out some of what she was hearing to think about what she wanted to do first after leaving the building.  
  
". Am I right?" Demoonica nodded. First she'd pick up supplies, then what? Look for Bishonen? Meet up with Dana?  
  
". half-Bishies ." Demoonica was pulled from her thoughts. Zander. ". are easily confused as full-Bishies. Now for the rules." Demoonica soon went back to nodding only when she felt she needed to. When the Professor walked over to a cabinet and pulled out three belts, Dexes, and needles, Demoonica stood up and walked over with the two girls Nova and Nebula. Nebula pushed her more outgoing sister up first. "Hey! Why do I have to be first?"  
  
Soon all three had their belts and Dexes. "Okay, out you go. At this rate there are more waiting outside already!" They rushed from the room to find only the lady sitting at the desk, the Bishi-ball from earlier still sitting on it. As the twins began trying to program their Dexes Demoonica walked over to them. "Well, I hope we see each other again. I'm going strait to the store, want to come with me?"  
  
"We want to get these working first, want to trade numbers?"" Nova looked back down at her Dex. "Why did they make these things so confusing?" She began mumbling to herself.  
  
After finding out that you entered Dex mode to save phone numbers and not phone mode Demoonica had both Nova and Nebulas' numbers saved. On the way to the store Nova pointed to a Bishonen. "Is that Heero from Gundam Wing?" Demoonica and Nebula looked to who she was pointing at.  
  
"No, can't be. At least not the way he's dressed, I mean look at him, tye- dye and violet colored hippie glasses? I couldn't imagine the Heero from the show ever dressing like that!" Demoonica blurted out a bit loudly. The 'Heero' just flashed them a small smirk, confirming what Nova had said.  
  
"No way!" Novas' mouth hung open like a gaping fish. Nebula closed her sisters' mouth and pulled her along with them. Nova didn't snap out of her stupor until they all entered the mart.  
  
[Later]  
  
"I'm headed south from here, what about you two? Any ideas?"  
  
"I want to find a Heero!" Nova nearly bounced as they walked out of the store. Demoonica noticed that the Heero outside from earlier had disappeared.  
  
"She's really obsessed with Heero isn't she?" Demoonica asked Nebula as Nova went off into her own little dreamland.  
  
"Very. He's her favorite Bishonen. I don't know how she could like him though, he's so emotionless."  
  
"First let me say WOW you said whole sentences!" At this both girls began laughing. "Second, who cares? Heero's cute, but he's no Duo! Now that's a cutie!" Demoonica was then reminded of a pair of glowing violet eyes. Zander. "Say didn't that lady say Zander was a half-bishi? His father has to have been a Duo and then his mother was human then, right?"  
  
"I guess that's right, but then why was he so angry? I mean, people make mistakes and he does look very much like Duo."  
  
"But his eyes were glowing, I could feel this cold energy rolling off him in waves."  
  
"Cold energy? Glowing eyes? Okay what have you been smoking and why didn't you share?"  
  
"What do you mean? But didn't you." Demoonica stopped, he had been looking at her. Whatever had happened it wasn't meant to be seen by anyone but her. He had let her see, but why?  
  
TBC.  
  
LDD: Well that's chapter two. I hope it was longer than chapter one. Don't kill me if the story was bad. Please? Also, Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! V(^_^)V 


	3. Book One Chapter Three

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Konnichiwa Pyra Moonsword! If you like my story you'll love Songwinds even more. Also explanations of the rules and other things I skiped are in her story. I left them out because I'd have to just take them word for word from her story for it to make sense and I didn't want to copy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishonen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishonen and Bishujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishonen and Bishujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Whatever had happened it wasn't meant to be seen by anyone but her. He had let her see, but why? Nebula waved her hand infront of Demoonicas' face. "Earth to Demoonica you just lost contact with the real world."  
  
"Huh? Neb I'm okay, just thinking that's all."  
  
"About that half-bishi?" Nova cut in.  
  
"Oh look, you've came back from the Happy Heero Land! We were getting tired of dragging you along anyway." Demoonica said with a grin. "You missed the conversation. See anything without spandex bike shorts for the last ten minutes?"  
  
Nova blushed.  
  
"Oooo look she's speachless!" Demoonica teased.  
  
"That's a first." Nebula added.  
  
"Shut up sis! Who's side are you on?"  
  
"Demoonica's." This quickly turned into a round of sisterly taunts and short tempers that never did blow up. Nova was looseing because Nebula made many good points she couldn't get around. All this time the three girls kept walking down the road and soon found themselves far from Epoh City.  
  
*****  
  
Not far behind them, staying off the road, a young man folowed them. He moved quickly and silently in the under growth keeping his eyes on the trio of girls. He stopped when they came to a fork in the road. They seemed to talk something over then two went left and the girl he had bumped into earlier went right. Zander moved closer to the road watching as the girl walked away.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey look! It's a road sign up ahead." Nova pointed to where the road split into two.  
  
"What way should we go?" Nebula asked.  
  
"Spliting up would give us better chances." Demoonica reasoned.  
  
"If that's the case then still which way do we go?  
  
Demoonica shruged. "When in doubt choose the right way."  
  
"Then you go right and we'll go left." Nova anounced. "And call one of us when you get a Bishonen!"  
  
"Good bye Demoonica!" The twins called waving as the left.  
  
"Bye Nova! Bye Neb!" Demoonica called back then turned and began walking down the right path.  
  
*****  
  
"Why did she have to go that way?" Zander sighed. He waited until she was out of sight then took the road back to Epoh City.  
  
"Oooooh! A Duo!" Came a cry from a girl up the road. Suddenly a Bishi-ball came flying at his head. Zander barely dodged it and it landed harmlessly on the ground behind him.  
  
"That's it!!!!" Zander grabbed the Bishi-ball from the dirt and flung it hard back at the girl. Completly surprised by the turn of events she just stood there as it bonked her on the head knocking her back. She stayed on the ground, little swirls in her eyes, compleatly knocked out. Zander walked past her not realy careing. "Stupid Newbies, stupid humans, stupid Bishonen, stupid world, stupid..."  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica made camp right out of sight near a small waterfall and shallow lake. She started her campfire as the sun was just about to set. She hadn't so much as heard a leaf russle wrong all day and was slitely tired from her walking.  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Demoonica jumped up at the sudden sound.  
  
*Splash! Hehe. Splash! Splash!*  
  
It sounded like someone had jumped into the lake. Demoonica moved tword the lake trying to be quiet in the dimming light. The first thing she saw was a Bishonen with light blue hair sitting on the lakes edge kicking water with his feet and laughing. Then she noticed the other boy, who had short white hair, as he surfaced a few feet away.  
  
"Max! That's not fair! Now my clothes are compleatly soaked!" The boy in the water complaned.  
  
"Sorry Sterling, but you needed that! I mean it, you have got to find a better passtime than getting us into truble." He kicked the water again. Demoonica laughed. Now she knew that voice: Maximilian Jiinas from Super Dimension Fortress MACROSS! The first ever anime boy she had called a Bishonen. This one didn't seem as shy as he was on the show.  
  
"That didn't give you the right to dump me into a lake!" The white haired boy, Sterling, pulled himself out of the water and onto the bank. He looked over at the Maximilian. "Gee thanks for the help out."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Another remark like that and you're going back into the ball." It was then that Demoonica relized that the boy was Max's trainer and a very young trainer at that, Sterling looked on older than fourteen maybe even a little younger. Demoonica watch the pair a little longer and headed back to her camp when they started to set up their own camp. It was dark by this time so Demoonica desided that she would go meet the boy and his Bishonen in the morning.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Well that's chapter three already! I hope everyone liked it. *Remembers Zander hitting the trainer with the Bishi-ball* Hehe! Also, Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! V(^_^)V 


	4. Book One Chapter Four

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Konnichiwa Mina-san! Sorry it took so long to update. It's been four months already??? (~_~); X-mas time at my house is like a storm, you never know what will happen! I went to the elementry school party. (Kindergarden class) There was alot of last minute shopping between my family and my best friend that I was draged along on. And to top it all off I got writers block! Having so many things going on plus more didn't help because I couldn't think on the story! Ooooo you want to know what? I wrote a poem and sent it to New Millennium Poets - Famous Poets Society in 2001and was one of the people picked to be published in their book! AND two days before this X-mas the book arrived in the mail, after so long I had compleatly forgot about it! AND X-mas was great; I got Final Fantasy X (yippie!), Kingdom Hearts (go me!) and the Angel Sancuary DVD. (Hehe... (@_@) blink... blink...) I'm glad I knew what it was Before I watched it... and I can say it's very, very good. (Katan *drool*) I think I'm finishing the babble now...  
  
No... I'm not. P.S. After four months I've won both FFX and KH games.....  
  
OK. Now I'm done.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. *hides pair of Cabbit plushies, talking Kiro plush, and Final Fantasy figures* I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind (hugs). I'm only a visitor. Bishonen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Another remark like that and you're going back into the ball." It was then that Demoonica relized that the boy was Max's trainer and a very young trainer at that, Sterling looked no older than fourteen maybe even a little younger. Demoonica watched the pair a little longer and headed back to her camp when they started to set up their own camp. It was dark by this time so Demoonica desided that she would go meet the boy and his Bishonen in the morning.  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica's eyes slid open as the riseing suns' rays slipped through the trees. Dew clung to her eyelashes and she wiped it away as she serched the ground beside her for her glasses. Pushing them on she saw that the dew clung to everything in sight: the trees, the other plants, all her stuff...  
  
"How nice." She said to herself sarcasticly. She rolled up her sleeping bag, packed her satchel, put water on the non-existant fire. (Just to make sure the ashes were out.) "Must have gotten colder last night. Glad I was asleep."  
  
Sure that everything was in order Demoonica hiked the short distance over to the other side of the small lake. Entering the clearing she was greeted by the sight of the Maximilian trying to restart their own fire, his trainer Sterling still asleep, and an Inuyasha (minus his FireRat coat she noted without thinking) entering the camp from the other direction with three fish on a string.  
  
"No wonder you got caught!" called the Inuyasha. "A trainer walks into camp and you don't even look up!"  
  
"Huh?" Max looked to Demoonica.  
  
"Um, hi?" She managed a small wave.  
  
The Inuyasha walked up to her. "What do you want wench?" He glared at her, his golden yellow eyes unblinking. Then one dog ear twitched and he looked back. His young trainer had been woken by his noise.  
  
"I'm sure she meant only to say hello, Inuyasha." He stood and walked over to Demoonica. He was a bit shorter than her and she was only five foot. He held out his hand, "I'm Sterling. Very nice to meet you."  
  
Wow, he's polite, Demoonica thought as she took his hand. "Demoonica Darkmoon. I'm a newbie."  
  
"It's nice to see new faces." He smiled. "These are my Bishonen Max and Inuyasha, my Bishoujo Haruka is mad at me, refusses to talk to me or them, and rather stay in her ball."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
He shrugged. "Because I caught her."  
  
"Ooookay."  
  
*****  
  
Zander walked into the weapons store and up to the counter. Older trainers moved out of his way knowing how he could be when angered and newbies looked on as a 'wild' Duo picked up a package from the clerk. Zander wore a black, sleeveless, silk shirt (partly unbuttoned), skintight black pants that looked to as if they were painted on, black leather knee boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black thigh length trench coat. (Alot of black ne?) His hair was undone from its' braid letting it flow down his back and ending just above his knees. His bangs fell into his eyes and framed his heart shaped face. Violet eyes darted from one trainer to the next, daring any to meet his icy gaze.  
  
"And it's made to my request?" Zander asked as he drew the sword from its' sheath.  
  
"Y... yes. One Gu... Gundanium rapier, silver in color and aged, a human like d... d... demon for the pomal, its' wings the hand gaurds." The clerk stuttered out.  
  
"Good, and is it hollow?" Zander said, testing the swords' sharpness with a finger. Blood rushed out the fresh cut, Zander didn't flintch.  
  
"Y... yes sir." The clerk swallowed hard as Zander licked the blood away.  
  
"Then..." Zander put the sword back into its' sheath. "I shall be leaving you in one piece... for now." He walked to the door then, leaving the frightened clerk to his dutys.  
  
*****  
  
After spending most of the morning walking about with Sterling, Demoonica had learned alot about his travles and Sterling himself. He was fourteen, an only child that had been adopted, and came to be in the Bishounen world by accsident. How? Let's just say he's never checking a friends e-mail for them ever again. He had caught Max soon after arriving (about three months earlier), Inuyasha a month ago, and Haruka the week before this one.  
  
Now she was alone again, Sterling having gone back to town. Then she heard soft singing ahead of her, once again she was sure she knew that voice...  
  
"I want to change the world~" Demoonica looked around the tree that was blocking her sight. There filling a wooden bucket with water was a Kagome. She seemed to be singing to the wigling sling tied about her sholders.  
  
"~travel to..." the Kagome stopped singing to look around. "I thought I heard something, Lala." Demoonica didn't breath, quickly reaching for one of her bishi-balls. Slowly the Bishoujo scanned the wood line only to see a ball flying at her at top speed. "Wha!" The Kagome dropped the bucket and the sling just moments before the ball made contact.  
  
The ball fell to the ground shaking wildly then slowly rolled down the bank picking up speed as it went. "Oh frig!" Demoonica yelled chasing after the precious ball and as if by some strange cue she noted that the sling HOPPED into her path, tripping her. So down she went, face first into the water. Serfacing Demoonica found that the bishi-ball had came to a stop, more than a foot away from the waters edge.  
  
"Demoonica no baka." She said to herself hitting the water with her fist. "I should have known that it wouldn't fall in if I chased it," Demoonica thought for a second before adding, "but if I didn't chase it would have rolled in just to spite me. Ether way I don't win." Demoonica sighed pulling herself out onto the bank beside the ball. "At least I don't have to worry about going home now."  
  
Demoonica tossed the ball to the ground where the Kagome had been standing. Said Bishoujo was then standing before her (with her back toward Demoonica) looking as mad as Demoonica was wet.  
  
"How dare you! Have you no pride? Still hideing in the shaddows like the demon you are!" Odviously she was ranting out her anger.  
  
"Hehem." Demoonica coughed.  
  
The Kagome spun around. "Oh! Why you..." Her voice trailed off. "... are a girl!"  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Well that's chapter four! I hope everyone liked it. Again sorry for the wait, stupid writers block. And my mind has the end for this story and the begining of the next one, just not the middle. Also, Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader a plushie that looks like Zander dressed like he was in the weapons store! 


	5. Book One Chapter Five

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Hello Pyra. Hello Songwind. What to say...  
  
*Zander pops in.*  
  
Zander: How about 'Yes I'm still alive.'? After all this time...  
  
*smack!*  
  
Zander: (@~@)  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: *Hides big mallet behind her back.* Hehe, I think I may have hurt him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishonen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
The Kagome spun around. "Oh! Why you..." Her voice trailed off. "... are a girl!"  
  
"Last time I checked." Kagome just gave Demoonica a strange look. Demoonica stood up. "I'm Demoonica Darkmoon, nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
Kagome took Demoonica's hand. "I'm Ka... hey wait a minute! You just captured me, I can't be captured right now~" Kagome looked around, spotting her sling she ran over to it. "Lala!"  
  
The little two-tail, cat like creature was knocked out, swirls in it's eyes. Demoonica came up behind them. "So that's what I tripped on, oops. Will Kirara be alright?"  
  
"You tripped on her! How?"  
  
"I was stopping your bishi-ball from going into the water."  
  
"Baka trainer. Trainer? Oh-no, I am caught..." Kagome looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Why is it so bad that your caught? Other than the normal. It could have been worse, just think a trainer with 59 Miroku's and catches you to keep them company..."  
  
Both girls sit there with the image in their minds. Both shudder uncontrolably at the sickening thought.  
  
"Heehe, I see your point. You don't have any Miroku's do you?" Kagome eyed the bishi-belt fearfully.  
  
"Hu-uh, your my first bishi. I have someone to talk to now. I hate being alone, at home I was always alone." Demoonica said the last scentence slowly then fell silent lost in her own thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Zander made his way out of Epoh City carefully. He didn't want another Newbie thinking he was a Duo. "I hate this place."  
  
Sterling passed the half-bish as he entered the city. 'That looked like Duo, but it couldn't have been. A wild one wouldn't walk around out in the open.' He thought.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome looked at her trainer. "Yea, I miss my Inuyasha. I've been trying to find him... It's been months. I think he must have been caught."  
  
"So that's why you didn't want caught." Demoonica bowed her head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, don't be." Kagome said as she waved her hands. "It was bound to happen. We are so close to a town and all." Kirara who was now awake hopped onto Demoonica's lap. "That's Lala, she was tracking Inuyasha for me. I guss I should let her return home now."  
  
"Oh, no! Wait a minute please Lala." Demoonica gently grabbed Kirara. "Turn into your other form first, I always wanted to see that!"  
  
"Purr..." Kirara hopped to the ground, then transformed in a burst of magical flame. "Kraow..." She growled.  
  
"So pretty..." Was all Demoonica could say. Throwing her arms around Kirara's neck she hugged the large cat. "Thank you so much, Lala!"  
  
In a second burst of flame Kirara was back to her small form again. "Pauurr..."  
  
Kagome picked Kirara back up. "Okay, Lala. Time to go back home, everyone will know what happened to me when you show up alone." Kirara jumped from Kagome's arms and bounded off into the forest. "Make sure no trainers follow you. Bye, Lala."  
  
"Bye, Lala!" Demoonica called out. After a minute of waveing she remembered something. Pulling out her Bishidex she called up Nova.  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Should have known she would be talking on the phone." She hit clear and called Nebula.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ri..*  
  
"Hello?" The brown haired girl's image apeared on the screen. "Demoonica! Hi, we wondered when you would call." Nebula looked away from her phone. "Nova! Stop talking to boys, Demoonica called."  
  
Demoonica heard Nova's voice in the background. "That's nice. Tell her I said hi."  
  
"She met a boy that kinda looks like Heero, been talking to him on the phone for three hours. Poor fellow." Nebula informed Demoonica who was lost.  
  
"Very." She agred. "Well guss what Neb? I caught a Bishoujo, Kagome from Inuyasha!" Demoonica turned her Dex so Nebula could see Kagome in the background.  
  
Kagome just sweatdropped and waved.  
  
"So cool, but we haven't caught any yet. I do think I saw a Kenshen out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked nothing was there."  
  
"That's too bad, Kenshen's are great starting Bishi because they're so sweet and very strong at the same time."  
  
From the background. "HE HUNG UP ON ME!!!!!"  
  
"Oh dear, Nova is going to have a fit. Got to go now." With a little wave Nebula hung up. Demoonica looked back at Kagome who was just standing there.  
  
"Sorry about that Kagome. I promised to tell them when I got my first Bish. Oh I almost forgot." Demoonica pointed her Bishidex at Kagome. "Identify Bishoujo."  
  
On the screen a picture of Kagome appeared. "Kagome. A Bishoujo from the anime Inuyasha. This one is in her Sama form and has been breed."  
  
Demoonica blinked at her Bishidex thinking 'Did I just here that right?' Looking up at Kagome she found the Bishoujo blushing from head to toes. Kagome grabbed the Dex and yelled at it, "How do you know that!" She shook it a few times, closed the lid and handed it back to Demoonica.  
  
Demoonica then finally took the time to take in how her Kagome looked. Yup. She was at least five or six months along. "A baby! How wonderful, no wonder you want to find your Inuyasha..." At those words Kagome started crying. "Oi, Demoonica no baka." Demoonica told herself under her breath. "Wrong thing to say, very wrong."  
  
*****  
  
Zander made it to Demoonica's campsite. 'At least she knows to drownd a campfire befor leaving.' Walking over the soft earth he took a pinch of the dirt between his fingers. He rubbed them together letting the dirt slip from his hand back to the ground.  
  
'She left this morning, she wasn't alone. At least she's headed away from Avioc Malii's lair. I don't like trainers, but dead trainers I like even less. Avioc Malii, that damn she-demon, feeding on passers by...' Zander clenched his fist in anger at his thoughts. 'I swear when I'm strong enough I will kill you...'  
  
"Mother."  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter five is the longest yet! I hope everyone liked it. (All two of my reviewers.) There will be more Zander in the next part, sorry for the small role in this chapter. Please review! (^_^)  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader a box of Almond dipped Chocolate Pocky..... Now all of you can be bouncy too!!!!! 


	6. Book One Chapter Six

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san! Pyra 'yaoi' is almost every fangirls first word. LOL (^_^); I would have had Kagome sing longer, but I don't know the next words. Hehe. *Hits her head.* Demoonica no baka. The idiot that I am.  
  
*POP* Muse lands on Demoonica head.  
  
Muse: Blame Cartoon Network, they're the ones who took the beginning theme songs off all the shows.  
  
LDD: Nani? *Grabs the six inch tall muse off the top of her head.* What are you?  
  
Muse: (*-*) Stop squeezing me first.  
  
LDD: Sorry.  
  
The muse stands up on her hand, dusting himself off. He stretched his wings. The large bat-like demon wings covered in a black velvet like fur unfolded from his back. He smiled to himself and scratched a short horn.   
  
Muse: Accursed things. These wings and horns mess with my hair all the time. Why you have a thing for demons I'll never know.  
  
Long and sinuous, his tail was currently curled around Demoonica's thumb. It was thin, but strong, the same texture and color as his wings with a heart-shaped barb at the very end.  
  
Muse: Your mind is a very scary place love, did you know that?  
  
LDD: My mind?  
  
Muse: Oi, hey. Stop writing me as 'Muse' I have a name you know. It's Shinigami.  
  
LDD: I think Duo has that title.  
  
Muse: (_ Fine, shorten it to Shi. Death. It's not my fault your mind is swamped with Gundam Wing info. Do you think I'd chose to look like this?  
  
Shi waved to his body. Demoonica held him up to her face. Oooh, athletic build... Deceivingly thin, but well muscled. Not big muscles, but very toned. He had large violet eyes almost chibi sized for his form. Long white hair fell in waves clear down to his knees. He wasn't dressed in much..... he wasn't dressed at all.....  
  
Shi: Hentai!  
  
LDD: I'm not a hentai! There's nothing there to see. I never knew muses were genderless...  
  
Shi: We're not genderless, you just have to keep this storys rating down.  
  
LDD: Oh. Okay~ So, you're my muse. I've seen other authors have them. Shouldn't we be getting to the story?  
  
Shi: There are readers still here?  
  
LDD: Don't answer with another question!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Zander clenched his fist in anger at his thoughts. 'I swear when I'm strong enough I will kill you...'  
  
"Mother."  
  
*****  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Stop crying Kagome, please!" Demoonica begged her Bishoujo.  
  
"It's just that Inu-chan, I miss him." Kagome wiped her eyes dry on the red overcoat she was wearing.  
  
"Huh?" Demoonica grabbed the coat. "Is this a FireRat coat, Inuyasha's FireRat coat?"  
  
"Yes, It's my Inu's extra one. Why?"  
  
"I think I've met your Inuyasha." Demoonica grabbed Kagome by the wrist, pulling her toward Epoh City.  
  
"Inuyasha? How?"  
  
"I met this boy this morning, he had an Inuyasha. That Inuyasha didn't have his FireRat coat. Sterling, his trainer, went back to Epoh City for suplys. We're going to find them..."  
  
"But it might not have been my Inuyasha. He just might have had his coat off."  
  
"Do you remember how cold it was this morning?"  
  
*Nod* "Uh-hu."  
  
"Would you have your coat off?"  
  
*Shake* "Hu-uh."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
Zander tracked down the dusty road as he had been all day. Now it was getting dark and he was being followed. He stopped, violet eyes scanning the woods to his left, then his right.  
  
"It would be easier for the both of us if you came on out now. I know you're there... Subaru."  
  
From the darkness emmerged a Sama Bishounen with short black hair and dark eyes. "I don't like half-breeds stinking up our world. Your not even half human, Jigoku-Yasha. Half hell demon, such a sad lot in life. Let me kill you and put you out of your painful existance!" With that he attacked.  
  
"You haven't got an idea of who I am or you wouldn't be here right now." Zander blocked the punch.  
  
"Half-bishounen shoulden't exist." Subaru pushed back, leeping into a nearby tree. Raising his hands bright white 'birds' came flying at Zander. The 'birds' looked to be made of light or energy...  
  
Seeing the white flashes Zander quickly drew his sword, sliceing the first as he drew it. The second and third soon went the way of the first, gone in flashes as they had came.  
  
"Then don't blame us for being born, it's not us who did anything wrong!" Zander yelled throwing his sword at the Subaru.  
  
Subaru's eyes went wide as Zanders words sunk in, oblivious to the sword he stood there. The sword's handle hit him upside the head knocking him back, making him fall from the tree. He landed on the ground hard, knocked out from the hit. Zanders sword landed nearby, blade stuck in the ground.  
  
Zander walked over to his sword and pulled it from the soft earth, then he walked over to the Subaru. He dusted the dirt from the sword then raised it up... placing it back into its sheath. Kneeling beside the Subaru, Zander placed his left hand on his chest.  
  
The Subaru awoke only to see brightly glowing violet eyes before passing back out. Zander stood up leaving a Chibi Subaru where the Sama Subaru had been.  
  
"Forget what you have seen here, forget about me." Zander looked down at the chibi Subaru. "Hopefully when are once again grown you will know the truth in my words about half bishis. We never asked to be born."  
  
Raising his hands as he had seen the Subaru do earlyer Zander produced one of the white 'birds'. It however flew right threw the tree leaving no damage behind. Zander looked at his hands with discust.  
  
"New powers always take so long to control, and they're pitifully weak when you get them." Zander shook his head. Then he continued his journey as if the fight had never happened.  
  
When the chibi Subaru awoke, he didn't remember being a fully grown Bishounen, but he did remember Zanders words though he couldn't place Zanders voice to anyone he knew.  
  
*****  
  
"Demoonica! Slow down I'm a pear shape now and can't run so fast for so long." Kagome called out to her overly happy trainer.  
  
Demoonica came to a complete stop. "Sorry... again. We can stop to rest, it's less than half a mile now." She said cheking the map. "See."  
  
Suddenly Demoonica's stomach growled loudly. "Err... hungry. I skipped breakfast and lunch today." Demoonica scratched the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
"Baka." Kagome sat down on a tree stump. "Then how about we eat? Anyway it's starting to get dark, maybe we should make camp for the night. Your friend will stay in town tonight, right?"  
  
"Yea, he probably will." Demoonica said. She pulled out a Capsul Corp. capsul from one of the pockets on her backpack. Tossing it to the groud a refridgerator appered in a puff of smoke. "Yum, instant Raman."  
  
"Instant Raman? After not eating all day you go for junk food?"  
  
"Well..." Demoonica looked at the ground. "... you see, I can't cook."   
  
"Can't cook! You're at least sixteen!"  
  
"I'm also American, I live on fast food and things that either don't need cooked or can be microwaved."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine, let me into that fridge. I'll cook!"  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter six is done! I hope everyone liked it. See lots of Zander in action. Please review! (^_^)  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader a photo of her muse giving the camra a peace sign. (He really did put on some shorts for the photo.) She also hands Pyra a box of plain Chocolate Pocky from the Suncoast store. Suncoast- where I get all my anime stuff! 


	7. Book One Chapter Seven

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon walks in dressed in grey sweatpants, an oversized t-shirt, and Snoopy house-shoes. Her hair is a mess and she looks awful. *All teary eyed.* Maybe I'm just strange? 'Yaoi' was the first word I learned off the internet because I went looking for Gundam Wing fanfiction. That was when I was fourteen, my mum didn't care what I was reading as long as I didn't retell it to her. Of course 'Sayounara' was my first Japanese word, I think I was six at the time. Got to love the movies!  
  
Her muse waves you over to him. (And yes he's dressed.)  
  
Shi: LDD was sick, she gets a bit touchy. *Looks at LDD.* Go rest love. *LDD walks off coughing.* Shi waves at the reviewers and pulls out a note from Demoonica. Okay here goes...  
  
Ohayo mina-san! I want to thank you for my lovely reviews, 10 reviews from 2 people, this really shows you who your true friends are. Love you both Songwind and Pyra Moonsword. *huggs both girls tightly* "No it says it right here." *Turns note around, and it does say 'huggs both girls tightly'* "Oi, she gets sappy when sick." Yea! new reviewer! Thank you for the lovely review Shadowcat. Everyone just loves Zander, hu? I wonder why.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
The next morning sees Demoonica and Kagome on their way to Epoh City after breakfast. It's wasn't long until they could see the city in the distance when they heard, "Come down out of that tree right now and I shall forget that you stole it. I'll even let you go free, if you give my money back. Chibi's should stay with their parent's not steal from others. You should not be so near a town, little one."  
  
"I am a Subaru Sumeragi from X/1999, I need no one. Even as a Chibi!"  
  
Demoonica moved closer to the voices, the first she didn't know, but the chibi's she did. Hopefully the bishounen he was talking to was not owned. As they grew close to the talking pair Demoonica stepped on a twig. "Frig, do you think they heard?"  
  
"What was that?" The chibi Subaru said as he jumped to his feet, he had been sitting on a tree branch above the other bishounen's head.  
  
"Don't know..." The bishounen dived at the chibi trying to get back his stolen money, it was all in vain. The chibi jumped to the side at the last second letting the older bishounen hit the tree head first.  
  
"Look!" Demoonica pointed to the bishi that had hit the tree, he was sitting there rubbing his forhead looking dazed.   
  
"I knew I heard something! I'm gone!" The chibi Subaru quickly dissappeared into the forest. Demoonica grabbed an empty bishi-ball from her belt, throwing it as she ran into the small clearing.  
  
The older bishounen just sat there as the ball connected with his face and he was pulled into it. The bishi-ball rocked back and forth on the ground as the bishounen fought to be free. After about three or four rocks it stopped moving and the bishi-ball made a clicking noise. Demoonica ran over and grabbed up the ball. "Woo-hoo! I caught a bishounen!"  
  
Kagome walked over to her trainer. "Who is it?"  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "Don't know, I didn't really take the time to look." She tossed the ball tho the ground. "Bishounen I choose you!"  
  
In a flash of red light the bishounen appeared, he was still sitting on the ground. He had long blond hair that was down to his waist with below shoulder length bangs on both sides of his face. A single blond strand of his bangs fell infront of his blue eyes. He was dressed in puffy, light blue shirt and pants, a vest, boots, and what looked to be an open skirt. He had a sword at his hip. "Ow my head, I thought I saw a ball coming at me there for a second."  
  
"You did." Demoonica said. He looked up quickly.  
  
"Your the trainer, then? My trainer?" He asked politely.  
  
"Uh-hu. I'm Demoonica. Demoonica Darkmoon." She held out her hand for him to shake it. He didn't shake it, instead he stood and taking Demoonica's hand he bowed to kiss it.  
  
"My Lady Demoonica Darkmoon." He looked up at her. "I am Allen Schezar of Escaflowne."  
  
"Allen, Allen..." Demoonica was trying to place the long haired bishounen to a show. "Allen of... Escaflowne?" She said slowly. Pulling out her Bishidex she pointed it at Allen. "Identify Bishounen."  
  
The Bishidex's mechanical voice spoke the entry. "Allen Schezar of the Escaflowne series. As is a strong and just knight he can be very protective of those he cares for. This one has only recently evolved into his San form."  
  
"Oooh, now I remember. Sorry it took me so long, I've only seen three episodes of the show." Demoonica got an evil look in her eyes, then...  
  
*GLOMP!*  
  
Demoonica grabbed her new bishi around the neck sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Now sitting on his waist she continued to squeeze the air out of him. "I'm so happy! Purdy long hair, beautiful blue eyes, Allen my bishi!"  
  
Kagome walked over to her trainer and pulled Demoonica away from the poor fellow. She had been acting so normal, he hadn't seen a glomp coming. Nor had Kagome. "Down girl, maybe I should get a necklace so I can make you 'osuwari'." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Oooops..." Demoonica looked at her Allen, he was laying there with little swirls in his eyes. "Sorry, it's the fangirl in me. Yea, definitely half raving mad fangirl, definitely, definitely." This earned her another strange look from Kagome. (And all my readers, too!)  
  
"My lady, it is okay. Being a bishounen one gets used to as you put it 'half raving mad fangirls'. I am fine just a little winded." Allen once again stood.  
  
"How about staying in the ball untill we get back into town? With people around I'll be to shy to glomp you." Allen nodded. "Good. Allen return!" In a flash of red light Allen was once again pulled into his Bishi-ball and Demoonica began walking toward Epoh City.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome who was walking beside her spoke up as they entered the city. "You, shy? When?"  
  
"Whenever I'm around a bunch of people I don't know, that's when!" Demoonica gave a big smile. She began waving energeticly, "Yoo-hoo, Sterling over here!" She called loudly, gaining many more peoples attention than the young boys. Demoonica ran over to the small boy.  
  
"Oh yeah, really shy now isn't she?" Kagome said under her breath following behind Demoonica and trying to look like she didn't know the girl all at the same time.  
  
"Sterling! Lookie here."   
  
She handed the boy her Bishidex. Both he and his Max who was standing behind him looked down at the Dex. It beeped then said, "Trainer- Novice Demoonica. Bishi- two. Names are- Kagome and Allen, in caught order."  
  
"That's great Demoonica ane!" Kagome giggled at the 'older sister' added to Demoonica's name, Demoonica shot her a Heero Yuy death glare.  
  
"But that's not why I'm here, you see Kagome is looking for her Inuyasha. I was wondering, how old is your Inuyasha? Is he in his Sama form?" Demoonica gave him big hopeful chibi eyes.  
  
Sterling shook his head. "No, not yet. He's still in his San form. Why?"  
  
Demoonica leaned over and whispered in his ear. Suddenly Sterlings face got very, very red. Demoonica nodded. "Yup, and I want to find the proud father." Kagome looked sad, she knew it was to good to be true. Her Inuyasha was in his Sama form, but at least Demoonica had tryed. "You know what? Give me your Dex number, this way I don't go looking all over creation for you again. Here mine's 2016."  
  
*****  
  
Zander awoke late in the morning with the sun already high in the sky. He had spent most of the night practiceing the power he had gained from the Subaru Sumeragi. His hands still tingled from the energy that had coursed within them hours earlier. It had been very late when he had at last been able to use the energy 'birds' to cut down small branches from the trees. If any of the ones Subaru had sent at him had hit, Zander was sure he would have been cut to ribbons. Looking at his hands Zander opened and closed them slowly. They felt stiff, as if his palms had been gashed open and were still healing. In a way they were. Not really gashed open, but healing from not being used to the energy.  
  
"No pain."  
  
He placed his hands to his sides pushing himself up. He wenced as pain shot threw his palms and up his arms. 'Pain, pain, pain...' The thoughts ran in circles in his head until he finished standing and let his hands drop lifelessly to his sides. 'I'm still to weak, I need a better way to train. Besides I don't like fights to the death, and thats what I'll be if I were to ever loose.'  
  
Zander slowly made his way over to the stream he had slept near. Sitting on the bank he cupped his hands and summerged them in the water. It was cool and helped with the pain from the energy burns. He splashed his face. Wipeing the water from his eyes he found himself looking down into large questioning green eyes. 'A Dragon!' It was about four foot long with silver scales over it's body. A green mane went down it's back and small horns grew from it's head. It's two long whip like whiskers floated on the waters surface. The small dragon blinked before transforming into a chibi Kohaku.  
  
"Wha!" Zander jerked backwards. The chibi watched him from the water, not moveing more than enough to stay afloat. His large green eyes still questioning, but what was the question?  
  
"You're not like us." He stated matter-of-factly. "You're not one of them." He swam over to the stream's edge and placed his arms crossed on the bank with his head on his arms. He watched Zander, never blinking like little kids only can. "You're strong..."  
  
"Kohaku? Smallest one where are you?" It was the voice of a Sama Kohaku and two or three younger voices. "Kohaku? Kohaku!"  
  
"I have to go..." The chibi transformed back into his dragon form. As he swam off to rejoin his family Zander heard him say, "Please return..... I like you." Then he was gone, like the water that rushed by.  
  
"If only all Bishi could be so open to seeing ones self as that little one does. Only the youngest of chibi's are so unable to hate, with eyes unclouded to see into peoples hearts." He told himself. Zander stood. 'No pain.' So gathering up his belongings Zander went on his way toward the next town. The town was at least a good three days walk from where he was.  
  
*****  
  
Zander walked into the Bishounen Gym and was met by a rush of cool air as it escaped to the outside. Behind the counter was a young woman reading a book. Zander walked over to her. She didn't look up, flipped the page of her book, and kept reading.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Without looking up she said, "Welcome to the gym, if this is your first time here the Fighting Arena is to the left and the Training Area is to the right." At this point she blew a large pink bubble with her gum. She pointed at a stack of papers on the desk. "Please fill out the concent form if you wish to fight in the Arena."  
  
Zander blinked at her. "Umm, yeah well..."  
  
She looked up at him. "Look, it's like this buddy... oooh..." She stopped mid scentence. "I'm sorry, only bisnounen who are accompanied by their trainer are allowed to workout in the gym. Please return when he or she is with you." Then she went back to reading her book.  
  
"Sorry? Well I'm sorry too. I don't have a trainer, thank you very much. I was wondering if it was possable for me to try my luck anyway." He lowered himself so he was eye level with the sitting girl. Letting his eyes glow he added, "How about it?"  
  
Shakingly the girl pointed to the Fighting Arena. "No problem, sir. Go ahead in." She squeeked.  
  
"Thank you oh so much." Zander's words dripped with sarcasm. The girl just nodded. When his back was turned to her Zander just rolled his eyes. 'Humans are so easy to scare.' He pushed the door open to the Fighting Arena, it was empty. Turning around he marched into the Training Area. The girl finding her book even more entertaining than before kept her eyes glued to the pages as he passed the desk.  
  
'Wow' Thought the girl. 'When does a wild bishi not fear being caught? He must be very powerful.' A small smile appeared on her face and she add an after thought. 'And he's hot!' Finally she went back to actually reading her book.  
  
*****  
  
"Ne, ane-chan where are we going?" Kagome teased Demoonica. She had insisted on calling her that ever sense Sterling had called Demoonica ane, older sister.  
  
Demoonica glared at her bishoujo. "Can you please stop it with the whole 'older sister' thing, Kagome! You can call me Demoonica, Demoonica-chan, D-chan, I even will answer to just a plain 'hey you', anything but 'ane' because YOU are older than ME!"  
  
Kagome just giggled, it was fun to torment the girl. And torment her she did, for the last three days. Three days of wondering around in the woods without hide nor hair of there being any other bishi's around. Three days of warm summer nights, skys filled with stars, and not being alone. Three days of peace and quiet...  
  
"Deeemoonicaaaa!" Kagome suddenly found her trainer glomped to the ground by two other girls around her own age. One was the trainer from the day Demoonica had caught her, Nebula. She was accompanied by a girl with braided light brown hair. The two girls pulled Demoonica back to her feet. Each was holding out a bishi-ball.  
  
"Nova! Neb!" Demoonica hugged her friends. "You got bishi's, I'm so happy your both staying!"  
  
"It's a Heero! It's a Heero!! It's a Heero!!!" Was all Nova could chant as she bounced up and down.  
  
"And I found a Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!" Nebula added. She was nearly as happy as her twin sister.  
  
"Look at this." Demoonica pulled out Allen's bishi-ball and let him out. Nova and Nebula blinked at the newly arrived bishounen, then each took hold of an arm and place her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ooooo. He's cute." Nova said taking his hair in her hands.  
  
"And what hair, look at his eyes, so lovely." Nebula continued. "Who is he? Where is he from? An' can I have him?"  
  
Demoonica sweatdropped at her friends. "His name is Allen Schezar. He's from Escaflowne. No, go find your own!" She pulled her bishi out from between her friends. "Would you like to stay out while my friends are here or would you rather hide?" She asked while fixing his hair. Seconds earlier Nova had been braiding his bangs.  
  
"My lady, I think I will be safe around your friends." He didn't look like he had even convenced himself of that.  
  
Demoonica nodded. "Okay, but if they get to oogle you, their letting their's out too. You heard me girls, all bishi out of their balls!"  
  
"Come on out Hee-chan!"  
  
"Yugi I choose you!"  
  
Soon both bishi were standing there looking confused, until..... *GLOMP* "Oi, Hee-chan!" Nova had glomped her Heero. He just stayed there, he looked like he was silently counting. He must have been golmped every time she had seen him.  
  
"Hello." Demoonica looked down to see the Yugi bishounen holding out his hand to her. 'He's short....' was the first thought that came to mind. Slowly she took his hand. "Hello, Yugi... San?" The 'San' was a question to Nebula.  
  
"No, Sama. He's just that short." Nebula replied. Yugi just turned a light shade of red. Finally they saw that Nova had let her Heero stand up, but she was still clinging to his arm like a lovesick schoolgirl.  
  
"Hey, how did you two find me?"  
  
"We weren't looking for you, just bishi. Then Nova heard your voice and Kagome's, Demoonica did you know you were yelling?" Now Demoonica blushed. "Who's been calling you sister?" Demoonica blushed brighter.  
  
"Aww, how cute." Nova added in from Heero's arm.  
  
"Just a young boy I met, Kagome won't let me live it down."  
  
"Is he cute?" Nebula asked.  
  
"He's barely into his teens, still a little kid. Kinda lost in this world yet, too."  
  
"Besides sister of mine, Demoonica has a thing for a certain long haired half bishi we all know!" Nova said happily. "Right, Demoonica?"  
  
Demoonica went from just blushing to fully red faced. Waving her hands infront of herself in a protective manner she said, "No, no. It's nothing like that, really girls....."  
  
"Yes sir, she's head over heels in love with the boy." Nova let go of her Heero to walk over to Demoonica, "Right?" She messed up Demoonica's hair. Demoonica swatted away Nova's hands. Around them both Nebula and Kagome were laughing, the three bishounen were clueless.   
  
"I don't know who you're talking about," Kagome told Nebula, "but I'll make sure to find out. Then bug her constantly about him." Both girls started laughing again and Nova joined in.  
  
*****  
  
"So where are you headed?" Demoonica asked the twins a few hours later as the entire group sat around the campfire eating Kagome's cooking. Heero and Yugi were very happy to have a good meal, apparently they had eaten only instant Ramen for the last day or so. Well you could tell Yugi was happy to have real food, (AN: Hey, Ramen IS real food.) Heero only looked slightly relieved if you could even tell. Kagome had already decided to teach all three trainers to cook starting with breakfast the next morning, Yugi had thanked her greatly and had been hit over the head. Heero had wisely said nothing.  
  
"Well from the map there's a small village south of here called Kolleny Town. A trainer we met said she had been there once, it's only just been finished. That people disappeared alot and there weren't many bishi around either. She left because she thought the area was cursed."  
  
"I think either the woman was a nutcase or trying to frighten us, although why would she want to frighten us is anybodys guess." The bishounen and bishoujo just looked at each other, then to thier trainers and went back to eating.  
  
"Wonder what that was about."  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Nada."  
  
And the three girls returned to their meals also. "You never did say where you two were going."  
  
"Where else, away from places people tell spooky storys about!"  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter seven is done and huge compared to the others! Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader the Bishi equvillent of a Master Ball. *grins evily* For that Bishounen or Bishoujo you just don't want to get away. Works 100% of the time, no bishi breaking out! Now to find someone in the story who can make them..... 


	8. Book One Chapter Eight

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san! Would you beleave I started writing the last chapter when I was sick and the cold was gone before the chapter was finished? Now I'm back to feeling great!  
  
Shi: (Dressed only in a towl and it's wrapped around his hair.) There goes my job. And what are you Hentai's looking at!!!!! (Grabs towl from his hair and wraps it around his waist.) Am I going to have to dress before all these openings? You'd think their muses never took a shower and then ran around naked before....  
  
LDD: Aw don't be like that Shi...  
  
Shi: (Pouting.) Fine, but would you brush my hair? (Holds up a little back brush the size of a dolls.)  
  
All readers start snickering. LDD glares at them.   
  
LDD: Oh just go read the new chapter!  
  
P.S. I had someone ask to be in my story, so she is. Siren (CAM) did you know you asked for a total of 21 bishi? (O_O); WOW, your no Newbie. And can Kimahri from FFX count?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Although it wasn't far too Eutriv City the girls spent the most part of a week wondering the open woodlands. Kagome kept her promise to teach them all to cook, at least more than dropping Ramen Noodles into hot water. Allen and Heero trained together in the evenings while Yugi watched wide eyed.  
  
"Yugi's not much at fighting, but he keeps beating me at cards." Nebula noted one evening.  
  
All three girls made Kagome feel like she already had daughters, many times they would place their hands on her tummy to feel the baby moving. All were always so astounded, sitting very still, eyes chibified.   
  
One evening. Demoonica walked over to Nova's Heero, "Ne, Heero." She could tell he was glad she hadn't called him Hee-chan. "What are you always doing on the laptop?" She took a seat beside him.  
  
"Hn?" He turned the laptop computer around to show her. It was a diary, his diary of the days events. It went far back before Nova's capture of him, by the dates. He turned it back around to himself before she could read anything he had wrote.  
  
"Oh." Demoonica got up and walked away. Heero hit a button and returned to playing a Mech Fighting game, he had hacked the program to make his mech in the game look like Wing Zero.  
  
*****  
  
Upon arriving at Eutriv City the three trainers and one bishoujo were stopped at the city gates. The officer looked at them. "Sorry ladys, but to enter the city you need to confirm your trainer status. Can't be too careful about who we let into places. Dex please."  
  
They each handed them their Dex, Demoonica pulling Kagome through the gates with her. Handing back the last Dex the officer added, "Thank you, ladys. Welcome to Eutriv City. Sorry again for the inconvence."  
  
All three girls smiled and nodded a goodbye to the officer. When they were out of earshot of the officer Nova spoke, "That's weird, there was no check-in at Epoh City. Something weird is going on and I for one want to know what it is."  
  
"Maybe it's just for safety reasons, so no crazy people wander in and out of the place."  
  
"Please Demoonica, we're fangirls. How much crazier can you get?" And before Demoonica could say anything Nova added, "Besides fanboys that is."  
  
"Good point. Let's find a place to stay."  
  
*****  
  
Zander had found himself with an audiance within a few hours of the first day after entering the gym. Thankfully they were all newish trainers who didn't feel they had a chance in a fight. At the moment the place was empty and he kicked the bag before him again.  
  
*KICK* "Ichi..."  
  
*KICK* "Ni..."  
  
*KICK* "San..."  
  
*RIP!!!* The contents of the kicking bag spilled out onto the floor.  
  
Zander looked at the bag he had just started to kick for the one thousand and fourth time, in sets of twenty of course. It was because he could only count to twenty in Japanese and didn't want to count in American. Why?, was anyones guess.  
  
"Huh? These things are getting worse, the first one lasted past two thousand kicks."  
  
A Goku brought out another bag slung over his shoulder, "It's not that. Your getting stronger, I can feel your power rating. It's went up over the days." He hung the new bag up about ten feet away from the mess that had been the last bag. The Goku then went to sit by his trainer again, she was the girl at the front desk.  
  
'Power rating?' Zander shrugged and kicked the new kicking bag.  
  
*KICK* "Ichi..."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, wooow. Look at him." A woman said to the girl behind the desk. The woman had long red hair that had been left straight with a bandana tied around her head. She was dressed in tight black leather pants, a black leather short sleeve top that laced all the way up the front leaving little guess work for her bust size, a hooded black cloak, and high-heeled black leather bitch boots. Her fingernails were painted black also. "Who's he? Trainer? Bishi?"  
  
"Goku says he's a half-bishi, he has no trainer. Said to tell trainers that he'll fight a one on one battle if their willing." She took a sip of her soda. "Do us a favor, will ya? Ask him to battle in the Arena, I found out it's dangerous to go in there when he's training. It's as if he doesn't see you. We need to clean up the latest kicking bag he's killed."  
  
"Sure, I'm in need of some fun. Tell him Siren and her bishounen are willing to fight."  
  
"Okay......... Goku you go tell him." The girl pushed her bishi back toward the Training Area door. "I refuse to go in there."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Goku happly jogged over to Zander in the Training Area, they saw him jump with surprise when Goku tapped his shoulder. They watched as Goku delivered the message and Zander followed him back to the desk.  
  
"Goku tell's me this trainer want's to fight? Is that her?" Zander pointed to Siren. She had already walked out to the far side of the Fighting Arena.   
  
"That's her." Zander walked into the Arena.  
  
Siren called out to him as he entered, "So what kind of a battle are you looking for? Fighting? Magic?" She raised an eyebrow. "Beauty contest?"  
  
"How about Fighting, with weapons?"  
  
Siren smiled. "Can do, I choose Auron for this battle." She tossed one of a great many bishi-balls to the floor.   
  
After a flash of red light the older bishounen with greying hair was standing infront of his trainer. He was dressed in an ankle length red coat with belts on the sleaves, black pants with a gold stripe down the front of the legs, skin-tight black shirt, and was holding a gigantic two-handed sword. He looked at Zander then his trainer, "A half-breed?" His voice was rough, but showed wisdom.  
  
"He was asking for this, coming into a town." She said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Okay." He nodded. "I will fight for my trainer, Siren."  
  
Zander drew his Gundanium sword. "And I fight on my own behalf."  
  
"Then...", Siren raised her hand, bringing it down quickly. "....begin! Auron show this little punk how to use a sword properly!"  
  
They lunged at each other, swords drawn, and met in the center with a clash. They fought, meeting each other swing for swing. Auron was strong, Zander quickly found out. Knowing this he went on the offence, dodging the swinging sword. Luckly he was faster than Auron.  
  
'Got to wear him down, the sword's large...' Zander dodged the sword again. '...so it's slower to swing. I have to...' Auron swung his sword down in an arch planning to hit the half-bishi full force. 'THERE!' Zander jumped away from the swing letting its force pull the Auron slightly off balance.  
  
Swinging his own sword he caught the Auron on the right shoulder. The hit finished making him go off balance. He toppled to the ground holding his shoulder, sword loose in his hand.  
  
Zander followed the pull of his own sword turning with it to face Auron once again. 'Bingo.' "Ready to give up?"  
  
"Hardly." Auron stood up. Facing Zander he pushed his sunglasses back up. "I think I've played long enough, how about you kid?"  
  
"Kid?" Zander looked a bit shocked, then mad. This old excuse for a bishounen was insulting him even though he had been the only one to land a hit during the entire match.  
  
"You heard me, I thought Siren called me out here for a fight, not to babysit."  
  
Zander's brows furrowed together. "Shut up! What would you know? Your just a slave to a lousy human!" He pointed angerly at Siren with his sword. His eyes were glowing violently and even Siren could feel a cool dark energy fill the Arena. "They don't even feel! How could they care?"  
  
"I think you don't know what you talking about, kid."  
  
"Stop saying that!" Furious, Zander drew back his sword and ran at Auron. "I could have been on this world long before you!!!"  
  
Zander's sword came slashing down, he was aiming for Auron's neck. It never connected. Zander looked quite surprised when he watched his sword go clattering away from them, sliding acrossed the arena floor. 'NO. How?' Auron holding his sword only in his left hand turned it so he brought the handle back toward Zander first, letting its end hit Zander in the jaw. The force sent the half-bish flying backward and he landed on his back a few feet away.  
  
Zander lay there trying to regain his breath and his composure.  
  
"Do you give?" Auron asked slinging his sword up onto his shoulder, he winced as it hit the same place Zander had struck earlier. Zander didn't see this though. He was busy pulling himself up off the floor.  
  
"No way in hell." Zander said as he wiped a trickle of blood away from his nose.  
  
"You never will give up, will you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but..." Auron lifted his sword. "Bushido blade attack... Dragon Fang!" It was all over as Auron's final attack sent Zander spiraling into darkness.  
  
"I think that's a win by knock out, don't you?" Siren asked walking out onto the floor to her bishounen. "Auron, did you really need to use your Bushido on him? I was having fun watching him fight."  
  
"I would have eventually lost had I not."  
  
"Indeed..." Siren raised an eyebrow looking down at Zander. He was coming around. Siren held out a bottle to him. "Here, drink this." Zander pushed the bottle away from his face.  
  
"I don't need your potions, or your sympathy. I'll be fine before I know it."  
  
"You have too much pride for someone who just lost. Or did you forget about your fight with my bishounen Auron?"  
  
"Bishounen? You don't mean the old guy, he can hardly be called a bishounen."  
  
Siren glared at Zander. "Too much pride, too little wisdom. Wisdom comes with expereance, experience is gained with time, with time comes age, but pride belongs to any fool. You see his age only, and see me as only another lousy human."  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You may have experience, but you need the wisdom that only comes with time." Siren stood. "C'mon Auron, we shall take our leave of this... boy. Here you need to drink this too." She handed her Auron the bottle Zander had refused and with that they left the Fighting Arena.  
  
*****  
  
"The Red Dragon Lodge is here and the Crescent Inn is on that street." Nebula pointed at the city map. "Here's the Gym. Over there is the Sakura no hana Hotel." Again she pointed to the locations on the map. "That sounds nice."  
  
Demoonica looked confused. "Sakura no hana? Translation please, I speak-a li~ttle Japanese." She held up her fingers about an inch apart.  
  
"Cheery Blossom." Kagome clarified. " It's called the Cheery Blossom Hotel. I agree it does sound nice." The trainers agreed, too.  
  
"I want to soak in a nice hot bath, no more washing in ice cold streams."  
  
"And I can't wait to wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner."  
  
"What are you two complaining about? I remember a set of twins that glomped ME to the cold, wet, ground. I'll never get the stains out of this white ~well it started out white~ shirt." Demoonica placed the back of her hand over her eyes, pretending she would faint from the thought of it. Adding a 'southern bell' voice to the act she continued. "Oh if only there were a place for poor little ol' me to rest!"  
  
By this time the others were laughing at her antics, and her bad southern accent. She blinked at the girls like she didn't know why they were in hysterics. "Why, what ever did I say?" She asked in the southern voice.  
  
"Nothing to fret your little head about miss Scarlet O'Hara!" Nova said getting behind Demoonica and pushing her the direction of the Sakura no hana Hotel. "We all just want to get there before you deside to talk until winter."  
  
The three girls continued the walk down the street. Demoonica giggled, "Well at least I didn't start rattling out the Gettysburg Address on you. You wouldn't have been able to move me then." They all just shook their heads sadly, and they had thought she was the sane one of the bunch.  
  
"Here we are..." Nebula started to say.  
  
"Face to face..." Demoonica sang. Nova, Nebula, and Kagome stared at her, lost as to why she was now singing. Demoonica stopped. "What haven't you ever seen the TV show 'Jonie Loves Chachi'?"  
  
The three shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"Yet you have seen 'Gone with the Wind'? Sheesh, that movie is way older..." Demoonica glanced around to see she was being triple glared at. "Okay, I'm shutting up now!"  
  
"Like I was saying, here we are..." Nebula looked at Demoonica. She stayed quiet. "The Sakura no hana Hotel." She waved to the door. "I think we've all stood out here long enough, and that Demoonica has been in the sun too long, so let's get our rooms."  
  
They entered the Hotel. It was nice inside with what else but a cheery blossom theme. The walls had been painted with scenes of cheery trees the flower petals floating on the wind.   
  
"Oooo, pretty."  
  
The man behind the counter looked up at the three would be guest. "Good day ladys, how may we accommodate you?"  
  
"Yes, we would like two rooms. They need to be large enough for our bishounen too. Umm could they be near each other?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"Of course, just a few questions first. Are you new trainers, that is how many bishounen..."  
  
*****  
  
"I thought he was never going to shut up!" Demoonica said tossing her backpack onto one of the beds in her room.  
  
"Same here, is everyone in this town so nosey?" Kagome sat down on the edge of the closest bed. "But it's still better than the woods."  
  
"Right." Demoonica grabbed a bishi-ball from her belt. "C'mon out Allen!" The bishounen appeared in a flash of red light.  
  
Looking around he said. "My Lady, I take it as we have made it to the next town?"  
  
"I take it as you still need to loosen up my young knight, please you don't have to call me 'M'lady'. It makes me feel old." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pushed him down into a chair. She flipped on the TV. "Now welcome to the twenty-first century, watch some television. Any questions, ask Kagome. I'm taking a hot shower. Going to see if there's a teenager under all this dirt." With a wave she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
About that time Nova poked her head in the door. "This place is great! Where's Demoonica?"  
  
"Washing her body and clearing her head with a shower."  
  
"The rooms have personal bathrooms? Woo-hoo! Didn't see that." Nova looked over at Allen. He was holding the remote trying to change the channel off of a channel advertising the newest bishi-ball designs. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Here let me have it!" Kagome snatched the remote from Allen's hand and pushed the guide button. "Let's see what's on...Nope." Click. "Nope." Click. "I don't think so." Click. "Here's something, 'The Empress'. It's a movie based on an old Japanese legend." She handed the remote to Allen. "I think you'll like it, it's full of Samurai."  
  
"Look at the violent things you find on TV... Oooo battle." Kagome sweatdropped as Nova was drawn to the television.  
  
"It's like watching moths gather around a flame." Suddenly both Yugi and Heero wandered into the room.  
  
"Have you seen... Oh. Found her." Said the Yugi. "Nebula went to shower and told us to wait but..." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Mm'hn." Heero nodded looking at the TV screen.  
  
Nova upon seeing her bishounen bounced over to them. "Hee-chan!" *GLOMP* One happy trainer in the arms of one over glomped bishounen. "Yea, he caught me!"  
  
"I always thought it was the other way around?" Kagome said raiseing an eyebrow. Everyone could actually see Heero blush. "Just picking on ya! Why not stay and watch the movie?"  
  
"Naw, that's okay." Nova said from the arms of her bishounen. "If we stay you'll never get rid of us until very, very late. Right Hee-chan?" At this Heero let go of his trainer letting Nova fall on her butt.  
  
"I think we should go back to our own room also, Nebula might worry about about me." Yugi stated.  
  
"Right!" Nova looked around. "Where's my Hee-chan?"  
  
"He already left."  
  
Springing up Nova left a dust trail toward her and Nebula's room. "Heeeeroooo!"  
  
Yugi and Kagome sighed. Then Yugi left too, but at a walk. "Heh, kids." She turned to Allen, he was watching the TV. "Just my luck, the ones you can talk to both decide to take showers." Kagome sat down on the bed and began watching the movie.  
  
The lack of the sound of running water told them when Demoonica had finished her shower. Slowly the bathroom door opened the tiniest bit, one of Demoonica's eyes appearing in the space. "Kagome, could you hand me the clothes capsule out of my backpack? It's in the left zipping pocket."  
  
"Forgot your clothes?" The single eye you could see nodded up and down. Her hand appeared from around the door. Finding the capsule Kagome handed it to Demoonica. "Your a baka you do know that right?"  
  
"Very much so. Thank You." Demoonica closed the door again. Nearly ten minutes later she finally emerged from the bathroom. "Tada! The cattapiller is now a butterfly!" She had changed into short, white, school uniform type skirt and a white sports bra, and that was it.  
  
"Shoulden't you put a shirt on?"  
  
"Oh do I have too? I want to see if Wufei's get nosebleeds as easy as they are said too."  
  
"I don't know about the Wufei's but if Allen turns any redder he'll get a sunburn." Kagome pointed at Allen who had turned around to see what all the talking was about.  
  
"Oopsie, sorry Allen!" Demoonica went back into the bathroom, when she exited again she had added a pink babydoll t-shirt to the small list of clothes she was wearing. "Better mother?" She asked Kagome.  
  
"Much, now you won't have crazy boys following us around town."  
  
"Aw, were's the fun in that?"  
  
Kagome ignored that one. "Let me take a shower, then we can wander around town. Allen when I'm finished you should shower too." Kagome dissapeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Will there be any hot water left by then M'lady?" He asked Demoonica.  
  
"Probably not, but you can always hope."  
  
*****  
  
An hour later Demoonica was walking down the street with both Kagome and Allan. "Ne Kagome what's going on over there?" Demoonica pointed to the crowd gathered in the main street.  
  
"Looks like a trainer battle... wonder why their out in the street. Want to go take a look?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Just as they got to the crowd a trainer came marching past them from out of the crowd. She looked very ticked off. The people diminished almost immediately, as though nothing had happened. "Aw, we missed the fight."  
  
"That's okay, there will be others. Let's go look around in the shops." Kagome said. So off to explore Eutriv City.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter eight is done! Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader a copy of Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Miyazaki-san is a god! His movies are the greatest! 


	9. Book One Chapter Nine

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san! Hehe I got yelled at again (_ for not updating..... Oh well at least I know they read it and liked it when they yell to continue. THAT'S A BIG *HINT* TO ALL OF YOU WHO AREN'T REVEWING!!! You like it then please revew it, easy ne?  
  
Shi:(Sitting on Demoonica's head.) Demoonica's so happy that she gets yelled at. Kimiko Kashibara we thank you for the review, Demoonica wants to know people are reading this story!!!  
  
LDD: Yep, I am. *big grin* Yep, I do. On to chapter nine!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Demoonica waved goodbye to Nova and Nebula as she and the twins left town. "Keep in touch!" She yelled before turning to Kagome. "Ne, Kagome. This town was built in the heart of Gundam Wing territory right?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Why?"  
  
Demoonica got little hearts in her eyes. "Because, I want a Heero and a Duo! You know what? I was told Chibi Quatre's look like little blonde kittens when they're curled up asleep."  
  
"De-moon-i-ca!" Kagome was tapping her foot.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted one, just what I heard." Demoonica said in her defence. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't get you. You can be so adult, then, click, two seconds later you're a seven year old."  
  
"Seven? No, I'm going to be sixteen forever." Demoonica started walking. "Come on, I said we would stay near town until the baby was born, not that we would stay IN town all that time."  
  
"Fine, I give up!" Kagome threw her arms up in frustration and stomped off into the woods. Demoonica pulled out her bishi-ball. Releasing Allen she followed Kagome into the woods.  
  
"Hey! Hildi slow down!"  
  
"But the town's right over here! Wai!" The Hildi ran straight into Demoonica. "Oh, gomen! Gomen!" Gildi held out her hand."Hey, it's a trainer!"  
  
Demoonica looked up from her place on the ground. "Why is it everytime I'm out here I end up in the dirt? I thought trainers glomped the bishi, not the other way around."  
  
"Hildi, Oh! A trainer!" Hildi's trainer stepped out of the woods. "Hello I'm Mahannie, we came from a town in the north." Mahannie held out her hand. "Here let me help you up. Hey who's the bishi-boy here." She pointed at Allen.  
  
"That's Allen and my Kagome's around here. HEY KAGOME!"  
  
"What?" Came the answer. "You don't have to yell, I was just over there." Kagome stepped out of the tree line right beside Demoonica.  
  
"Sorry." Demoonica looked at Mahannie. "I'm Demoonica and we started out at Epoh City."  
  
"Cool, so do you wan'a battle?"  
  
"Battle? Alright but it's my first battle." Demoonica turned to Allen. "Allen, first battle! We can do it!"  
  
"First battle eh? Okay..." She pulled out a bishi-ball. "Go, Ke-enshin!"  
  
The ball opened to reveal a young red-haired bishounen with lavender colored eyes.  
  
"Ke-enshin, ready to battle?"  
  
"That I am, miss Mahannie."  
  
*****  
  
(Sorry the fight is not written, it refused to let me write it... It never came out sounding right... that's one of the reasons this is so late.... that and I'm lazy so I went to the carnival.... when I should have wrote...)  
  
*****  
  
"We lost?" Mahannie looked shocked.  
  
Kenshin who now had a band aid across his nose added sadly, "That we did."  
  
Opening her wallet she handed Demoonica the money. "Sorry it's not that much but I'm kind'a new to training also."  
  
Demoonica shook her head, "Don't worry about the money. Thanks for the battleing experience, Allen is just out of his Chibi phase."  
  
"Really? So isn't my Hildi! She told me she evolved to get away from a Relena who always picked on her."  
  
"A Relena? Never heard of them not getting along with Hildis."  
  
"She said it was because I was a Duo becon, so I evolved and left." Hildi spoke up.  
  
"Well that wasn't nice then was it?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"No it wasn't. Mahannie can we get to town now, it's right over there." Hildi pointed to the city gates. "I want to see the sights, go shopping!" Hildi grabbed her trainer and began to pull her toward the gates. Mahannie only had time to return Kenshin to his ball and wave good-bye to Demoonica.  
  
"That was weird." Kagome said.  
  
"Very." Demoonica held up a bishi-ball. "Allen rest in your ball, that was a tough battle." Allen disappeared into his ball with a flash of red light.  
  
"So what are you planning to do?"  
  
"Rome around, hunt for bishis, you know the normal things."  
  
*****  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD READ THE MAP!" Kagome's voice rang out into what seemed to be endless woods.  
  
"I think we're not in an area on this map. Maybe an electronic map that updates when the Bishiworld changes would be better." Demoonica looked at the map in her hands turning it this way and that way.  
  
"You know that doesn't help." Kagome said giving up on yelling at her trainer. "We have walked for three solid days now without knowing where we are. We have to be near a town or city or something. I mean there can't be just more woods forever, can there?"  
  
"How should I know? I've been here what? Two weeks? No, it's been longer than that." Demoonica looked back down at the map. "A dot that says: 'You are here.' wouldn't hurt either."  
  
"Demoonica give up on the map." Kagome said taking the map. "BECAUSE WE'RE HOPELESSLY LOST!"  
  
"Ow, do you have to yell at me so loudly? I mean sheesh." Demoonica said rubbing her ears.  
  
"How could I have been caught by such a baka!" Kagome folded the map and handed it to Demoonica.  
  
"Well let's just go this way." Demoonica pushed back the bush in front of them that had been blocking their view. "I don't believe it..." Demoonica and Kagome both said at the same time.  
  
They were standing at the edge of the woods. A small village dotted the landscape that had opened up into a flat grasslands, low rolling hills in the distance. A low stone fence ran all the way around the village. From where they stood only a few people could be seen.  
  
"Where in the world are we? If I didn't know better I'd say we just walked out of the Bishiworld and into the Irish country side."  
  
"We're still in the Bishiworld." Kagome said. "See that's not a human, it's a Ranma bishounen. I think we found one of the smaller communitys. See there's a sign post over there."  
  
They walked over to the sign.  
  
"Kolleny Town. Why does that sound familar?"  
  
"I don't know, but it does. Doesn't it?"  
  
"Let's go check it out." They weren't stopped at the gates as they had been at Eutriv City. Only two or three trainers were on the streets. One of them was the trainer of the Ranma who had been carrying a pail of water. Said water had some how gotten dumped on the Ranma bishounen who was now an angry, wet Ranma bishoujo.  
  
Demoonica pulled out her bishidex. "Identify Bishi." She told it.  
  
"Ranma. A bishi that counts as both a bishounen and a bishoujo. In truth a Ranma being male is most often caught by female trainers or male trainers who are unaware of a Ranma bishoujo's true form."  
  
Demoonica giggled. "I bet they're surprised when they find that out."  
  
"Hey, look it's a store. You need to restock our foodstuffs."  
  
They entered the store. It was empty of people save the female clerk and a small fox-demon bishounen sitting on the counter.  
  
"Oh hi!" She seemed very happy to have a person in the store. "It's not very often we get new trainers this far south. Bishi don't stay out in the open for long amounts of time, so the town isn't growing fast like the ones farther north in the forrested areas."  
  
The Shippo hopped down off the counter and ran over to them. "Kagome!" He bounced up and down at her feet.  
  
Demoonica looked at the three foot tall bishounen. "Is that really a Shippo? He's only half this big in the show." Indeed the bishi looked about the age of nine or so, if he were a human child.  
  
Kagome patted the kitsune on the head. "That's because the Shippo from the show is the chibi form in this world. If they stayed that size you would never be allowed to catch them."  
  
"Makes since, I keep forgetting you're not always the same as what I've seen on the shows. So you're in your San form then?" Demoonica asked the small bishounen.  
  
"Uh-hu." Shippo nodded. He was holding onto Kagome's coat sleeve while looking at the trainer.  
  
"Shippo, you don't have to be afraid of the trainers." Said the clerk. "Forgive his shyness, he doesn't see many new people. C'mon Shippo, let them shop." She patted the counter top. He bounded back over to it quickly.  
  
*****  
  
Quite some time later they walked out of the shop with a lighter wallet and a heavier backpack.  
  
"Well prices are lower in small towns huh?"  
  
"Sure are, look at this." Demoonica pulled out a small metal box, it was nearly flat, and placed it neatly into her bishidex. She flipped open the dex and brought up a random bishi. (It was Serena from Sailor Moon if anyone wants to know.)  
  
"Show bishi forms." She commanded the dex. Above the metal surface a 3D image of a Sama Serena appeared. "Previous forms." The form shifted to the bishoujo's San form then to the Chibi form. Demoonica closed her dex. "It's a 3D cube for studying bishi in the forms we see them, not a flat picture. That can be very helpful, do you know how different something looks when you can walk around it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "What else did you get?"  
  
"Well I restocked the fridge, grabbed some bishi-balls and some other things we were running low on, the 3D holo cube, bishi medicine for after battles, and this!" Demoonica pulled out two metal tubes about a foot long and half an inch wide each.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"Exactly what I wanted. An electronic map!" Demoonica pulled the two metal tubes away from each other revealing a clear screen. At the time it showed a world view of the single huge continent. There was a blinking green dot near the bottom. Demoonica touched it and the map zoomed in closer. The names of things started appearing, Kolleny Town was blinking green dot now. Demoonica touched the dot again. This time a map of the town came up, the green blinking dot now read 'You are here.' "And it even updates to show how the bishiworld grows. It also has a bishidex locator, input the trainers bishidex phone number and a dot with the persons name appears on the screen and follows their movements so you can find your friends at any time! The dots stay too, so you only need to enter the number once."  
  
"Why don't they give those to newbies?"  
  
"That would get expensive quickly."  
  
"And what they give them now doesn't?"  
  
Demoonica opened her mouth to answer but stopped before making a sound. Finally she said, "Okay, you got me there. The girl at the counter said this was the first store to get them though so..." Demoonica shruged.  
  
*****  
  
"You know what?" Demoonica asked her bishis. "It's nice here."  
  
Demoonica fell back onto the soft grass covering the slopeing hill. She placed her hands behind her head looking up at the sky. Kagome and Allen sat to each side of her. They had stayed in town only over night and had left earlyer that morning.  
  
"It really is, you know. The Bishiworld is so beautiful here. More of the people get along, and the bishi's too. There's no pollution, no over-crowding, and I haven't been afraid to go walking outside at night. This place is perfect."  
  
"I guess you're right, we were born here so the world is normal to us." Kagome said looking out over the area. A slight breeze made the long grasses wave to and fro.  
  
Demoonica sat up. "How about you? What do you think Allen."  
  
"That M'lady speaks the truth, our world is quite remarkable and very beautiful."  
  
"Yeah." Demoonica nodded to the tall swaying grass near the bottom of the hill. "Is it me or do you feel we're being watched, too?"  
  
"Why?" The two bishi asked.  
  
"The grass down there is swaying by itself, against the wind. C'mon let's get closer, but act like you don't notice anything." Stretching, Demoonica got up. With Allen's help they got Kagome to her feet.  
  
"I feel like such a cow needing help up like that." She said as the trio started walking down the hill.  
  
"It's okay to need a helping hand Kagome. You've added at least ten pounds around your middle in six months, right? Your balance is off." Demoonica continued to walk towards the tall grass. "Have you wondered about the baby's gender? Are you hopeing for a girl or a boy?"  
  
"I'll be happy as long as the baby's healthy, but I do wonder about it's gender." By now they were standing at the edge of the tall grass.  
  
"Jeeze, how does grass grow this tall? I'm so short I get lost in a crowded hallway and I have to walk into ten foot tall grass that probably gos on forever!" While she complained Demoonica shifted her hand to an empty bishi-ball. Demoonica sighed. "Whatever, let's just try to get threw it fast."  
  
They stepped into the grass, once into the swaying mess you could see paths where someone had recently walked. The grass straight ahead suddenly russled and Demoonica saw a flash of red. Without hesitating she threw the ball she had been holding.  
  
A loud shout of surprise and the red light signaling a bishi being pulled into a ball told Demoonica everything. She ran forward to see the bishi-ball bouncing around like a ping-pong ball.  
  
"I think whoever that is, isn't very happy at all."  
  
As if giving up on cue the ball stopped bouncing midair, dropped to the ground, and rolled to a stop at Demoonica's feet.  
  
"Why do I dread picking that up now?" She shrugged and picked up the ball. Turning around she walked out of the tall grass. "Now that I can see what I'm doing, bishi-ball go!"  
  
After the flash of light disappeared she could see a bishounen glareing back at her. He had red hair that came down in waves to about mid back, sea green eyes, and he didn't look too happy. He was wearing what could best be called a toga of faded black cloth. It was mid-thigh in lenght.  
  
"Marou." Spoke the bishidex from her pocket. Demoonica pulled out the Dex. "This bishounen is rarely seen in crowded areas, perfering to have underlings do the work. Rarely caught when they know they're being tracked they usually break out of the ball thrown at them. Trainers should be warry of trying to catch this bishounen, they by nature see humans as pest. It is recommended that trainers be experienced in training before attempting to capture one. Marou's who gain great dark power are able to transform into a god like demon known as Kokaga no miko."  
  
Demoonica looked at her bishidex. "Oh what a lovely ray of sunshine that is." She looked back at the bishounen. "Marou, huh."  
  
"Don't Marou me, human." There was no spite in his voice, but it was very cold. "And if you value your life I would break that ball and then run, fast."  
  
"I don't think so. I break this ball and you're free. I keep this ball and you have no other choice than to grin and take it like a man."  
  
"I will not!" Marou made a grab for the bishi-ball in Demoonica's hand. She stumbled backward, falling, her newest bishounen with her. "Give me that ball!"  
  
"Normaly I'd like this situation, but you're trying to KILL me! Get off!" Demoonica pushed against Marou with both her hands, bishi-ball still clasped in one. He pulled the ball free from her hand as he was pushed back away from Demoonica.  
  
"Now to break this thing and leave." The Marou started to break open the bishi-ball only to get a nasty shock from it. He dropped the ball. Demoonica picked it back up.  
  
"What do you know?" She smiled at the bishounen who at the time was rubbing his hand. "It's tamper proof."  
  
*****  
  
Zander walked down the hall to a door marked: Lounge. He entered the room and found himself a cup for coffie. "Sugar." He opened a cabnet and the next before finding the sugar. He had to admit this was quite a nice gym. From where he was sitting he could see into the Battle Arena, the windows glass having been magicly made so that no attacks would break it. Streaching, he finished his coffie.  
  
'It's getting boring here though.' He thought. The arena was empty once again, Zander haveing fought against two younger trainers earlyer that morning. He had won ofcorse. He would however have to remember that most Final Fantasy bishi got stronger after being hit a few times, then weakened. His battle with Siren's Auron was still fresh in his mind. 'Maybe I should train in the Final Fantasy territorys for a while, just to get away from all these human trainers.'  
  
So it was that Zander walked out of the town later that day. He didn't know where he was headed exactly, territory boundrys were secrets that most would not tell. With just the general direction and the noledge that a river served as part of the FFX boundry.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter nine is done! Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader a copy of Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma. Now everyone else can see the scene of Marou *naked* *covered in blood* with a human head in his mouth. I'm obsessed with that image... I KNOW - I'M SICK- -TWISTED- -?????? up in the head-  
  
Oh and tell me do you want the baby to be a little Kagome or a little Inuyasha? Should there be something *strange* with the chibi? -- OK I have an idea for that last one.--  
  
Oh and the chibi won't be born for a few more chapters, just wanted to give readers time to respond. Ja-ne! 


	10. Book One Chapter Ten

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san! Most of you younger folks might not have seen Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma so I'll say this. It was made WAY back in 1989 so the movie shows it's age, but I love it very much. If you couldn't tell Marou is the bad guy in it. (And the ONLY cute one.) Now on to the next chapter!  
  
Shi: (Sitting on Demoonica's head.) Demoonica, you forgot something.  
  
LDD: (Looks up at her muse.) I did?....... Oh yeah, Pyra you knew what I was thinking about the baby! Awww! you are in my mind!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shi: (Pats Demoonica on the head.) I pity anyone who's in your mind. I should know, it's scary in there!!! *SHUDDER*  
  
LDD: Shut up you winged horror. As for my idea, I have to get some things to happen for it to work.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Zander had walked for what seemed forever, there had been no trainers, no bishi, no anything for a long time now. He was lost in thought. 'Where are all the trainers hollering "Oooo DUO!!!"? Where are the bishi looking to skin me alive?' Zander looked around himself. 'Eh, where's the path?' And he was just plain lost.  
  
"Alone. Alone and lonely. Alone, lonely and sad. I like you, but are you always so sad?" Zander found that he was in the company of the young Kohaku from the river. "Anger. Anger that is deep within you. That is not what it takes."  
  
This child was wierd. "Stop talking in riddles, kid."  
  
"You are lost. I can help you find what you do not know you are looking for." The chibi took Zanders hand.  
  
Zander walked with him, not sure why he trusted the child. 'Because, he sees you with eyes unclouded.' His mind told him. 'But what does that mean?'  
  
"I know you are not like the others. Not human, not bishounen, not demon. You are all of them, but you are not one of them. You are alone in this world and that makes you lonely. You do not want to be alone. That makes you sad. Are you always so sad?"  
  
"If you're so good at reading me, if I'm such an open book, then tell me why am I angry?" Zander placed his free hand on his hip.  
  
"You're angry because life was not fair to you, and the bishounen are not fair to you, and the humans are not fair to you. For all that you are angry." Kohaku thought for a second then continued to speak. "That is the outer anger. This is what many see. Your anger goes deeper than being an outcast. You are angry for being born, for being the only one to live. You want to know why, why you were the one chosen to live. You are angry because you were cast out in the world by your mother, little more than a baby, to fend for yourself. You grew up with the knowledge of how you came to be, but not why you were."  
  
"Can you answer that one then?" Zander had stopped walking by now and stood looking at the chibi.  
  
"Why you are here? That I cannot tell you because I do not know."  
  
"And what do you mean by you can help me find what I do not know I am looking for? If I don't know what I'm looking for how could you?"  
  
"Your heart knows. That is why anger is not the way to what you want." The chibi Kohaku started to walk again pulling Zander along with him.  
  
"And what is it I'm looking for, what is it I want?"  
  
"You are looking for revenge, and you want to be loved and accepted. You have been alone so long that you do not see what is right infront of you."  
  
"What's that supose to mean?"  
  
"Here we are."   
  
Zander looked around, they were on the path exiting the woods. Before them open land stretched as far as the eye could see. Tall grass blew gently in the early summer breeze. The sky was bright blue and fluffy white clouds dotted it. There was nothing but the endless meadows before him.  
  
"Where are we?" Zander asked, but when he turned around the chibi Kohaku was gone. He was all alone, again. 'This place seems... like I know it... Have I been here before?'  
  
*****  
  
"I hate you. You do know that, right?" Marou sat in the tree above Demoonica, Kagome, and Allen. They had stopped midday for lunch.  
  
"I know." Demoonica smiled up at him. "You hungry? I'll even be nice and make you a sandwitch."  
  
"No sandwitch... and I highly doubt you would let me go kill myself something."  
  
"Something? Something like what?"  
  
"Fine. You know someone should find out the reason why trainers never give up when they want info." Marou disappeared from the branch he had been seatted on and reappeared behind Demoonica.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I'll ever get used to you being able to teleport like that."  
  
Pulling the bishidex from her pocket he handed it to her saying, "Read the more detailed description."  
  
Demoonica started fiddleing with the dex.  
  
"Forget it, it's quicker just to tell you." 'And more fun.' He added mentally. Marou moved closer to her, until he was right behind her. Moving her hair out of the way he leaned over her shoulder so that he was whispering into her ear. "Of course you could always supply me with what I disire. Though..." He paused to run his fingers lightly down the back of her neck. She shivered uncontiously, partly from his touch and partly from his words. "...you wouldn't live threw the expereance."  
  
Regaining her composer Demoonica turned to face her newest and most annoying bishounen. She was still blushing though. "Have you ever heard of 'hands to yourself'? Learn it well or the next time you do that..." She pushed his hand towards him. "...you'll lose the body part that's touching me."  
  
Marou just smirked. God did Demoonica hate that smirk. It meant he was up to something, it had only been a few days since his capture, but she knew. "I take it that's a 'no' to my offer." He very nearly purred.  
  
"Okay, cool it!" Kagome grabbed Marou by the ear and pulled him away from Demoonica. "You sit there." She placed him beside Allen sitting on the ground. "You should learn some respect."  
  
"For a little human?" Marou laughed at the thought. "Or perhaps for her as a trainer? You don't even do that..."  
  
"Shut up!" *SLAP!* Kagome was very ticked off. "You should respect her as a woman!"  
  
At this time Allen was scooting away, fearful that Kagome's rath might befall him next. Marou growled. No one tret him like this. "I'll treat her however I wish!" He stood up to gare down at Kagome.  
  
"You will not! She's not just my trainer she's my friend! I feel awful that she's being degrated by a heartless inhuman basterd like you!" Kagome poked him in the chest as she spoke. "She's a nice person! Maybe she is a little flaky and we do argue, but the way you've acted towards her from the begining is sickening! Have you no morals!?!"  
  
By now Allen was hideing behind Demoonica, she herself looked like she wanted to hide under a rock. Quietly she said to Allen, "Remind me to not get Kagome really angry for the rest of this pregnancy. I DO NOT feel like dieing."  
  
Allen nodded. "I feel the same way m'lady."  
  
Marou crossed his arms infront of his chest. Bending down slightly to look Kagome in the face he said, "No." The slight anger that had been in his vioce was gone, the tone was again cold and told them he was finished with the conversation (argument). He turned then and just walked away.  
  
"How dare you walk away from me! Come back here and finish what was started!!!" Kagome yelled. Demoonica then took the chance to place a hand on her bishoujo's showlder.  
  
"He's not worth the effort Kagome. Just let it drop."  
  
Kagome was still fumeing mad, but nodded to her trainer. "Fine Demoonica. He's such a jerk though."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of him being a blood sucking demon, well he is.... well kind of.... you know what I mean." Demoonica looked at Kagome. "He just about admitted to being a cold blooded killer, right?" Demoonica was looking slightly sick. "He EATS humans! I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
"I'll be right there with you." Kagome said looking a little green. Allen looked discusted but not sickened.  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
A strange women of great beauty walked silently threw the forest. Her long raven black hair flowing behind her like a cape, her dark colbalt blue eyes unfocused yet seeing everything. She wore a simple black dress made of silk that made her pale ivory white skin seem blindingly bright. Her feet were bare and she wore no other things. No bishi belt was at her waist. No backpack did she cary. No company did she keep.  
  
Her name was Avioc Malii, in her races toung it ment Heaven's Menace. This was not her world that she walked in. No. She had came here from her ancient home. She did not look it, but she was growing old. Her kind did not age past the beauty of their youth though. Yet there were fewer and fewer of her kind, the blood had become weak. Births had been rare and she went to find a mate, one not of her kind. Many mates did she find on this world. Cuplings had been easy, though flawed. Each mate she took died after conseveing a child with her, their souls being taken to create the new life. It was not to be, all but one of her offspring had died.  
  
He would have to be her heir, to do so he would need to be filled with anger and hatered. He was weak though when compared to the young she had lost. A frail child of the great beauty her race was known for, even though his resimblence was of his father. Frail. He bore no known powers yet a cool dark energy always flowed from him. This she did not understand, for she knew not what it was. Beautiful. With his chestnut brown hair with its golden highlights and his eyes of violet wine.  
  
He was a loving child, one who was too kind to claim his birthright from her people. He would have to rule with fear to save them from their demise. He was the first of a new type of her race, she knew he held great potentel if only she could make his heart cold, uncaring, hardened until he nolonger cared for anything but his life. To do this she left him, leaving him crying where he stood. She did not look back, to her he was to be dead until the day he came into his adulthood.  
  
She left him with his name, Alexander Maxwell, and placed the seed of hatred for his parentage, telling him how he had came to be. She had been quite luwd with that decription, if she remembered correctly, when she had told the young child.  
  
That had been little over sixteen years earlyer, her time was running out. Her son had yet to become what he was to be. Why! WHy!! WHY!!! He should be a killer by now, bathed in blood daily. Why had he not killed? How could he servive in this world without killing to stay alive? Was he still alive? He had to be, she could feel him in a way. She could feel his cool dark energy  
  
"My dear son, it cannot be much longer until you realize what you truly are." She said to the empty woods around her.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello! You can't just leave me here!" Zander called. It didn't help though. No one was nearby to hear him. "Great, just great. I'm was lost in the woods now I'm lost in the open. He, that kid, told me to go this way. What for? 'To find what I do not know I'm looking for.' That's what the **** he tells me."  
  
Zander scanned the seamingly never ending fields. "Didn't even tell me what way to go either."  
  
Giving up ranting to himself Zander just started walking forward.  
  
*****  
  
"Who said you could pick the way!?!" Demoonica yelled at Marou, who not only walked away from her, Allen, and Kagome, but who had now walked far away from the groups resting spot under the shade of a large Oak tree.  
  
"That's it you psycotic redhead!" Demoonica pulled out Marou's bishi-ball. "Get back here right now!" A red line of light shot out from the bishi-ball striking and surounding Marou, then returned. Marou was now in his ball. "I really fell bad about doing that, but I couldn't stand it anylonger." Sighing Demoonica looked at Allen and Kagome. "You believe me right?"  
  
"If I were you it would have happened long before now." Kagome said. Allen nodded.  
  
Demoonica frowned then shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Liers."  
  
Kagome laughed. "If I could have done that to Inuyasha I would have. He was always wandering off to who knows where!"  
  
It was just then that they spotted someone walking towards them. Whoever it was, was still to far away to tell, although the person had long hair. Demoonica strained her eyes to capture more details. The *person* had brown hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, and they were dressed in mostly black.  
  
"I think it's a guy, m'lady." Allen said. "Perhaps another bishounen?"  
  
"I he was a bishounen he'd be crazy to be walking straight for us." Kagome told him.  
  
When he was closer Demoonica let out gasp.  
  
"What is it Demoonica? You know him or something?" Kagome asked, her attention being drawn to the lone figure.  
  
"Well... 'yes' and 'no'. Remember that guy Nova and Nebula were picking on me about? Well that's him. Zander."  
  
"The half-bishounen one?"  
  
"One and the same, but I haven't really met him. He just sort of coldly *nearly* ran me over the day I arrived here."  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome could think to say.  
  
"That was not a polite thing to do to a lady." Allen commented.  
  
Demoonica laughed. "He was having a rather bad day from what I heard, Allen. Alot of newbies were throwing balls at him that week, it's the Duo in him."  
  
Allen looked curiously at the half-bishounen who was now near enough to see clearly. "Were they hitting him with them?"  
  
"From the way he was telling it, he was getting brused by them."  
  
Allen nodded. "That is interesting."  
  
"What is intereasting?"  
  
"That he was immune to the power of the bishi-balls. Sure bishounen and bishoujo can break out of a ball thrown at them, but they're still pulled inside of it for a short amount of time. If they were bruseing him then the ball was making a harder hit than normal."  
  
"I never thought of that."  
  
"Well here's your chance." Kagome interrupted pointing at Zander who had finally noticed he wasn't alone. He must have been deep in thought. He also looked ready to either run or attack at the first chance he got, his hand resting on the handle of a sword. His eyes darted from Kagome to Allen and finally to Demoonica, where they rested. His eyes narrowed into a glare and he frowned slightly making it look more like a pout.  
  
Demoonica felt her heart beat a little faster and a small blush rise in her cheeks. 'Damn it, down girl.' She told herself. 'He is not a Duo. He is not a Duo. He is not a Duo. He is not...' She repeated over and over in her mind. ~He's part Duo.~ Said another part of her mind. 'Shut up!' She told that part. ~Touchy!~  
  
Demoonica didn't notice that she had been silent a bit longer than would be normal. "Demoonica? Are you okay?" Kagome asked her trainer as she shook Demoonica's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Huh? What?" Demoonica blinked looking now at Kagome.  
  
"I think he waiting to see what we're going to do." Allen looked at Demoonica. "You are our trainer, m'lady."  
  
"And don't act like a baka!" Kagome said then pushed Demoonica forward a few steps. They all saw Zanders grip on the sword tighten.  
  
"Umm... Hi." Demoonica called.  
  
"Oh she is so stupid." Kagome said as she rubbed the timples of her head.  
  
*****  
  
Zander walked on lost deep in his own thoughts. It was not until he heard the voices of people talking that he noticed the group of three people... no, make that two bishi and their trainer. They were no more than fifty feet away. He quickly readied his sword, but did not draw it. He looked at the trio, finaly letting his gaze rest on the trainer. He frowned at her and glared, daring her to reach for one of those damn forsaken balls.  
  
Her reaction was not entirerly what he had expected. Even from this distance he could see her slight blush, but she didn't reach for a ball and she didn't do one of those very highly annoying 'DUO!' squeels he had grown accustomed to hearing. She just stood there, staring blankly. She finally made a move when one of her bishi - a bishoujo to be correct shook her. A few words were passed among the three, then the trainers bishoujo pushed her in Zander's direction.  
  
'Okay. Now comes the ball.' Zander tightened the grip on his sword, but again the ball didn't come flying. Then he heard the trainer call out to him.  
  
"Umm... Hi."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter ten is done! Can I just say: Whoa deep. Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader a Chibi Inuyasha plushie. Okay so far the votes for the chibi are like this:  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: 3 (One of those for him to have black hair.)  
  
Chibi Kagome: 0  
  
Twins, triplets, ect: 0 


	11. Book One Chapter Eleven

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san!   
  
Shi: What? Is that all you have to say?  
  
LDD: Yes... no... umm no. Go to my webpage to see a pic that says ZANDER!!! to me.  
  
Shi: Baka.  
  
LDD: Yes... wait a minute... hey that wasn't nice. *Grabs muse.* And you haven't even helped with this story!  
  
Shi: I'm not the muse of this story. I'm out here so the story stays rated low, if *I* were influencing this story it would get you banned from fanfiction.net. I'm your HENTI muse, the chibi one is muse for this one.  
  
LDD: I have a second muse and it's a chibi?  
  
Shi: Yes, SHE is. Her name is Dana, she's this tall.*Hold hand down near his knees.* She has big lime green eyes and rose pink hair.  
  
LDD: Why is she not out here?  
  
Shi: She's staying in your mind so you can keep writing this story.  
  
LDD: Do I have other muses?  
  
Shi: Yes. You will meet them later.  
  
LDD: Okay!!!! Now on with the story!.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Umm... Hi."  
  
"What, what did you say?" Zander blinked is surprise at the female trainer.  
  
Feeling slightly bolder now that he had really answered her, well sort of, Demoonica repeated her word. "I said 'hi'. Don't you remember me? I walked into the Orientation Building when you were... umm... ranting about newbies throwing balls at you."  
  
Zander shook his head. "That's nearly a dayly happening when I'm near a town. Also I don't remember you. I don't really pay enough attention to humans to tell them apart."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Demoonica looked at her feet, then glanced back at Kagome. She was tapping her foot with a 'GO FOR IT!' look on her face. "I won't try to catch you." She mummbled.  
  
Zander stood there.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
He let go of his sword.  
  
"But if you try anything I won't stop to think about what I do. Got it human trainer?"  
  
Demoonica smiled. "Got it."   
  
Zander neared them, still feeling stupid for walking into this. 'To find what you do not know you're looking for.' The words echoed in Zanders mind. A quick movement by the trainer made him bolt back away from her a few steps. He look at her outstretched hand. It didn't contain a bishi-ball. It was open, palm slightly tilted up. 'A handshake.'  
  
"I'm Demoonica Darkmoon." The trainer said. He still just looked at her hand. "I've never been known to bite."  
  
Zander heard the bishounen stifle a laugh and the bishoujo sigh. Slowly he took her hand. "Alexander Maxwell. Please call me Zander though." His voice was quieter, softer, as if he was unsure of how to talk to someone.  
  
"Demoonica then, and these two are Allen Schezar and Kagome. Marou...", she pointed to a bishi-ball, "...is *resting* at the moment."  
  
Kagome and Allen then also greeted him. Zander nodded his hello. He was not use to bishi being friendly to him.  
  
*****  
  
Avioc Malii felt it then, a subtle shift in the cool dark energy around her son. It was pulling at him, pulling him away from the destany she had set into motion. What or who had intervened? What event could have happened to change the future she had forseen?  
  
Her race lived a long life, but they were not immortal. Her time left was short. She could not allow this to happen, whatever it was that was happening.  
  
Avioc Malii closed her eyes. She let calm darkness take her. Flowing out, out of this time. Forward. Forward to the future that was now in motion. Coldness, she felt herself shiver. There now she could see it...  
  
Zander lay on the ground. The ground, it was wet... Flowing red mixed with dirt... Blood. It was pooling around her son. So beautiful had he grown. He was dieing... How? But how? There were others with him. Both humans and bish...  
  
How had it came to this?  
  
Earlier, she must dive deeper...   
  
There she stood, Avioc Malii, staring at herself. He stood before her enveloped in his anger. His anger for her. He was not alone... he should have been. There! There was where the cool dark energy was being pulled to... A girl. A human girl. His two destinys were tearing at him, pulling at him from complete opposites.  
  
She saw the events unfold. Power. A great power came to them taking from her... taking her life. It could not be. The power it was channeled threw her son.... the girl! The girl had something to do with this!  
  
She could hear him calling out to her, to that girl, but the words she could not understand them. The girl was frightened and stood where she was. The power that had been around them both suddenly learched away from the girl, back into her son, then on into her future self. It killed them both. Avioc Malii stood there looking stunned, the energy that had connected them rejected the human girl when she rejected what her son had said to her.  
  
What was it the girl had rejected? Why would one small answer change everything so horrorably? Avioc felt the pull of being returned to her own time. She had watched too long and her powers where weakening, her time was short, she did not know what to do about this change. She didn't even know what had changed the events...  
  
Avioc Malii opened her eyes. The future she had just seen was the worst thing imaginable. Both she and her son, dead, because of one little human girl?  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening they all (minus Marou) were sitting around the campfire. Zander had talked little to any one of them and only then to answer a question with the shortest answer possible. He didn't like answering the questions about himself at all, normally he stopped talking when asked.  
  
Suddenly a bowl found itself being waved infront of his face. Zander looked up. 'Oh it's her.' Demoonica held the bowl out to him again.   
  
"Sorry, no free hands." Indeed, she was holding her own dinner with her other hand. "You are hungry?"  
  
Zander nodded taking the bowl. 'Hn, white rice.'  
  
Demoonica must have seen the 'dislike' wrote all over his face. "There are other things to go with it. I just didn't know what you like." Demoonica looked down into her own bowl, it didn't have that much rice in it. "I don't like the stuff that much either if you want to know the truth, but it's *okay* with other things."  
  
Demoonica moved away and sat down back near the campfire. She, Kagome, and Allen talked quietly, mostly about the child that would be arriving soon. 'She treats them more like friends than... well.' Zander sighed. Humans were strange creatures. 'She's treating me as if I were one of her friends too.'  
  
Zander moved over next to them, fixing the rest of his plate. (Well bowl as it happens to be.) While he didn't join into the conversation, he didn't wander back away from them either. He sat there quietly listening to them. Somehow he felt more comfortable around them than he had earlier that day.  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica sighed and stretched out, it was early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise. Demoonica rolled over looking toward the rising sun. The glimmer of chestnut hair with its honey blond and strawberry red highlights suddenly drew her attention to the sleeping form a few feet away from her.  
  
Zander was still asleep, laying flat on his back. His hair, that had been what caught Demoonica's attention in the first place, was loose flowing all around him like a silken sheet. His eyes were closed, eyelashes resting lightly on his cheeks. Demoonica let her eyes follow the smooth skin down to where his lips were, they were parted slightly in his sleep. The sun's early rays covered the entire area with a golden light making the half-bishounen look as if he were glowing.  
  
'I will not glomp him!!!' Demoonica yelled in her mind. 'No matter how sweet he looks...' Even in her mind that sounded half-hearted. She shook her head. 'What are you doing to me?' She could feel the heat in her cheeks from the strong blush across her face. Sighing Demoonica rolled back onto her back, pulling her eyes away from what was starting to become a distraction.  
  
She looked over to Kagome who was closest to her. 'Still sleeping thankfully.' Her eyes shifted to Allen. 'Both of them.'  
  
A slight shifting noise brought her attention back to Zander. Her eyes widened. His shifting had made his cover move lower exposing his neck and bare shoulder.  
  
'I will not just lay here looking at him...' Demoonica told herself even as her eyes roamed over the newly exposed flesh. 'The gods of this world must love me and hate me all at the same time...' Demoonica let out a groan, half annoyance half frustration. 'And I'm falling for him hard and fast...'  
  
"You awake?" Whispered Kagome sleepily.  
  
"Yeah." Demoonica whispered back.  
  
"Are you okay? I thought I heard you moan."  
  
'It was not a moan!' Demoonica thought quickly. "I must have just been waking up." She told Kagome. "That's all."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat up. "It's early, why are you awake?" She yawned.  
  
"The sun was shining in my eyes." Demoonica answered truthfully. The sun was rising higher now, the golden glow that had been everywhere had disappeared as early morning turned into just morning.  
  
*****  
  
Soon as the two males had awakened and breakfast was over, Demoonica found Zander braiding his long hair.  
  
"That looks like it takes awhile, sure we will be moving before noon?" She joked.  
  
Zander just looked up at her for a second then continued to braid his hair. "Not really." He answered slowly.  
  
'Not really? Not really what?' "I was joking you know." Zander just looked up at her again. "So, it doesn't take forever or we will be here all day?"  
  
"I'm almost finished." Zander stood up. Looking around for something to pin his hair up with, Zander finally spotted the pair of chopsticks that were sticking out of Demoonica's backpack. He snatched them up, and before the brown eyed trainer could voice a complaint, twisted his braid into a bun and pushed the chopsticks through it to hold it in place.  
  
Demoonica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Chopsticks were made to be eating utensils, not hair accessories, you do know that right?" Of course in her mind she was screaming 'KAWAII!!!'  
  
"It keeps it out of the way."  
  
"Ever thought of cutting it?" 'Please say no. Please say no.'  
  
"Yes..."  
  
'Damn.'  
  
"But the thought of doing that feels... wrong."  
  
'Thank the gods.' "Oh, well just remind me to use a new set of chopsticks then would you?"  
  
Zander shrugged. "No problem."  
  
"You two just going to stand there all day talking or what?" Kagome called. She and Allen had finished all the small things left to do in camp.  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Demoonica pointed at Zander. "You know how much he *loves* to talk." She joked.  
  
"Yeah right, you're probably talking his ear off and not letting him get a word in edgewise."  
  
"Who me?  
  
"Yes you, now lets get a move on. If I remember right Marou kept us from making too much distance yesterday."  
  
At the mention of his name one of the bishi-balls on Demoonica shook a little. In a flash of red light the redheaded bishounen appeared. (Like Misty's Pysduck from Pokemon, as in he came out of his ball of his own free will.) He didn't look too happy, yet again.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for human... who the Hell is he?" Marou had noticed Zander. "He's a halfbreed, unusual."  
  
"He's no stanger than you are, and a whole lot more pleasent! Zander this is my other bishounen Marou." Demoonica then walked past them following Kagome and Allen who were a little ahead of them. "Hey Kagome let's keep an eye on Marou, he may not be happy about Zander hanging around." Demoonica said as she caught up with the bishoujo. "And do you know what he ment by saying 'unusual'?"  
  
Kagome looked a little nervous, shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked away. "Well... he... he... it's just that Zander hasn't acted in a way that most of the half's do."  
  
"Meaning.... what?" Demoonica looked at her bishoujo unable to understand her meaning.  
  
"He's acting quite sane." Kagome left it at that. She wouldn't answer any other of Demoonica's questions as the trainer tried to pry further.  
  
'Why won't she tell me? What won't she tell me?' Demoonica wondered. 'Is there something going on around here that I don't know about?' Demoonica pushed the questions out of her mind, if she was meant to find out then she would find out, even if that meant she had to wait a very long time. She trusted Kagome and sometimes secrets were better left secret...  
  
"I don't like him." Came Marou's voice from right beside her.  
  
"Aaa! Don't scare me like that, you redheaded terror!"  
  
"Something's different about him... very strange indeed."  
  
Demoonica looked back at Zander who was far behind the group, well far enough not to hear what was being said. She looked back to Marou. "I see nothing wrong with him. What? Are you *afraid* of him?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Humph." Marou frowned.  
  
"Woohoo speechless! Kagome mark this day on a calender!" Demoonica cheered. Kagome giggled at her trainer's antics.  
  
So the day continued like the days before it had and the days after it would. They headed east towards the the rising sun. The fields of grasses turned less rolling hill and more open flatland, they crossed a small quick running stream sometime after lunch.  
  
"Was Kolleny Town the last stop this far south or something?" Demoonica wined.  
  
"Don't be such a crybaby." Kagome told her.  
  
"It could be worse. We could be lost." Marou said.  
  
"Don't even think that!" Kagome yelled as she hit Marou on the head.  
  
"Are all of your kind so violent?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kagome was suspicious.  
  
"Because if they were I don't see how your kind would gain offspring!"  
  
"Cool it Marou!" Demoonica interupted the argument. "Kagome, just ignore him like before, we don't need you to go into early labor from stress. Here me Marou? Stop picking fights, we know you're a heartless bastard. You don't have to keep proving it to us."  
  
Of course Marou didn't like being told what to do. He thought of argueing back, smacking the smile off the humans face, killing them all slowly... He settled with shuting his mouth and walking silently off to the side of the group. Great demon powers or not, he knew Demoonica held his freedom and he found that he very much disliked being in that ball.  
  
"I've done it again Kagome." Demoonica sighed. "If he would just make it easier to like him, we'd all get along fine. He can't be as bad as he makes himself out to be. Though he is as stubborn as hell."  
  
"I doubt it's an act, but I think he's being worse than normal because of his captured status."  
  
"So... do you think he'll ever be nice to me... and not be up to something?"  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Thanks Kagome, that did make me fell better..." Demoonica shrugged. "...somewhat."  
  
It was then that thick forest appeared on the horrizon. "Do you think we'll make it that far before tonight?"  
  
"Even if we do, can we camp where we can see the sky?" Demoonica looked hopeful. "I love looking up at the stars. You can't do that in most of the woods."  
  
They ended up camping on the outskirts of the woods that night, even though they could have went farther.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter eleven is done! Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader one of the new holo-maps that can track someone's bishidex location. Okay so far the votes for the chibi are like this:  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: 3 (One of those for him to have black hair.)  
  
Chibi Kagome: 0  
  
Twins, triplets, ect: 0 -er, sort of... read below...  
  
LDD: Though Pyra says two chibi Inuyasha's would be a riot... one with black hair and one with his normal white. It's a cute idea. That would get a whole yin-yang look going, but it's just too much. And I agree, so NO votes for more than ONE chibi PLEASE. 


	12. Book One Chapter Twelve

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san! Looks like Shi did help a bit with the last chapter..... (Zander in the morning... *drool*)  
  
Shi: *SMILE* I have been known to be fluff-ish at times.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
The next morning Kagome woke Demoonica, who had slept in. "If you'er tired, then you shouldn't have stayed awake so long watching the stars." She told her.  
  
"Go away, leave me alone. I want to be lazy."  
  
"Not going to let you."  
  
Demoonica looked at her bishi's, all three of them. "And may I ask why not?"  
  
"For your information, one half-bishi scouted ahead earlier this morning around dawn. He said that we are a half days walk from a waterfall. Baki River Falls is what the map reads."  
  
Zander who was putting out the remainder of the campfire nodded adding, " It didn't look like it would be hard to cross... if we went upstream a bit first."  
  
"Okay... wait a minute. Half a days walk, how'd you do that?"  
  
"I have my ways." Zander smiled. Demoonica felt like melting into a pile of little red, white, and pink hearts. Her body settled for blushing. She quickly looked away.  
  
'I've got to stop doing that!' Demoonica told herself.  
  
Zander who was still watching her smiled a little more. 'She's kind of cute when she blushes like that.... wait... where did that thought come from?'  
  
"You slept threw breakfast this morning." Allen said.  
  
'Thank you! You broke my awkward silence.' "That's okay. I'm not hungry."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm hungry!" Demoonica complained for the third time.  
  
"You're the one who refused breakfast. You said 'I'm not hungry.' We believed you."  
  
"Okay so I was wrong. Why can't we stop and let me eat now?"  
  
"Two reasons. One- It's eleven o'clock and nearly lunchtime. Two- If you eat now you won't want lunch and then you'd want to eat dinner early too."  
  
Demoonica gave up. "I'm still hungry." She mumbled. Allen patted her shoulder sympatheticly.  
  
"Just tell yourself it's only an hour m'lady."  
  
"Thanks Allen. I will. At least ONE of my bishi's care about me!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage her, Allen. She's been whiney enough the last few days."  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" She sounded way to happy saying that. Everyone looked at her weird. "See it's doesn't sound right if you don't whine while saying it!"  
  
"Baka." Kagome hit her on the head softly.  
  
"I know I am." Demoonica smiled. Everyone laughed at her, including Zander and excluding Marou who wasn't in sight. Then.....  
  
"Come back here you little brats!" Hold it, that very angry shouting sounded like Marou. Demoonica ran toward the sound of her bishounen's voice. There he was up ahead, holding two smaller bodys against a tree. Three or four other bodys were finding quick exits any way they could. "At least I can torture you two for this." Demoonica saw he was covered in honey or something just as sticky looking.  
  
"It was just a joke, honest." Said one of the forms Marou held. It was a young bishounen with black hair, amber colored eyes, and neko fangs. He had on a white chinese tunic, dark blue pants, and a red headband with a yin-yang symbol on it. The second bishounen had two tone blue hair and garnet colored eyes. He wore a tight sleeveless black shirt, grey pants, and a very long scarf.  
  
"Besides Tyson was the one who thought of it. Kenny the one who figgered out how to rig it to fall when someone walked under it and tripped the wire and Max got the honey. Tala, Kai, and myself were just watching with them. Really we were!" While the first was trying to talk Marou out of probably killing them the second was gripping Marou's arm trying to free himself from the older bishounen's grasp. He was failing miserably.  
  
Demoonica's eyes grew large as she took in the sight before her. "Rei-chan! Kai-kun! Marou don't you dare hurt those bishi!"  
  
"Not hurt them? I'm going to KILL them! Can't you see the state I'm in?"  
  
"I'd say you're in a state of anger over nothing more than a childish prank." Demoonica pulled two bishi balls from her belt. She tapped Kai on the shoulder pulling him from Marou's grasp.  
  
"You're catching them?"  
  
Rei started wiggleing. "No, don't. I'll make sure the guys don't pull anymore pranks." He looked at Demoonica trying to look like a small child who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Please?"  
  
Puppy dog eyes, crocodile tears, and a pout wouldn't work on her. She had a six year old little sister and was immune to such acts. Demoonica tapped Rei on the arm with the free bishi ball.  
  
He was pulled into the ball with a resounding 'Eeep!'  
  
It was then that Demoonica's bishidex reacted to the first of the two catches. "Kai Hiwatari of the Beyblade anime. Stage San. Kai's can seem cold and distant, they however are only lost in thought most of the time. They are mainly loners, when found with a group Kai's are normaly the leaders. Kai's hate to lose and are quick to point out their own or anothers flaws. They prefer to watch their opponents before engageing them in battle, learning the opponents moves and weaknesses. When in battle Kai's use their beyblade as a weapon. Bitbeast name: Dranzer."  
  
It continued into the next entry. "Rei Con of the Beyblade anime. Stage San. Said to be desended from felines this Bishounen is a neko or sometimes called a cat boy. This is charaterized by his cat like eyes, fangs, and slightly pointed ears. Rei's are friendly and can at times become shy when embaressed or deep in thought. They thrive in groups often becomeing leaders when no Kai's are present, in such cases Rei's are second in command. In battle Rei's are fierce fighters who dislike looseing. When in battle Rei's use their beyblade as a weapon. Bitbeast name: Driger."  
  
"Yea! Two bishi's I finally know somthing about!" Demoonica beemed happily at the pair of bishi balls she was holding. "Well I do!!!! I was obsessed with watching Beyblade when I was home." She said. "Up until now Kagome was the only one I can say I really knew anything about before their capture."  
  
"You should let them back out." Kagome suggested.  
  
Marou didn't look like he liked the idea. "Only if it's to let me punish them for this!" He waved to the very sticky honey covering his hair and shoulders. It dripped slowly.  
  
"You will NOT hurt them Marou, I know a way to punish them." Demoonica let the two young bishi's out of their balls.  
  
Kai folded his arms and looked at her. "She's not that much older than we are, Rei." He commented to the other bishounen. Rei would have answered but he was then introduced to his very happy trainer.  
  
"Rei-chan!" She didn't glomp him to the ground luckily, but he was in one rather tight hug. "I always wanted a bishi who would purr when I scratched him behind the ears!" Demoonica proceeded to do just that. Rei started blushing when he felt a low rumble in his chest. "Aw kawaii!" Demoonica joyfully said.  
  
At this his 'friend' Kai busted out laughing. "Looks like she found your weakspot Rei!" He continued to laugh. His time was soon up though as Demoonica turned her attention to him.  
  
"And Kai-kun!" And he found his trainer was not shy about her hello's as she gave him the same type of hug. Demoonica traced one of the blue triangles on his cheek lightly with her fingers. "Ne Kai, is this face paint, makeup, or a tatoo?" She rubbed it a bit. "Doesn't rub off." Now it was Kei's turn to blush and Rei's to laugh.  
  
"How's it feel to have your personal space occupied, Kai?" Rei asked. "Not so funny now that it's you."  
  
Kai looked away and mumbled something no one but Demoonica could hear. "It's very good paint... now can you let go of me?"  
  
Demoonica did. Giving both boys a stern look she spoke to them. "You two do know you're in deep trouble now." They looked at her with 'What did we do?' written on their faces. "Marou is my bishounen and he is covered in honey. Your friends and yourselves were the ones who caused this mess. Since I can't round up your friends to help you, you two will be helping him clean up when we reach the Baki River."  
  
*****  
  
"Don't you even dare..." Cold water was poured over Marou's head.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Are you sure you're not punishing Marou with this more than them?" She asked Demoonica.   
  
Demoonica, Kagome, and Allen sat far up on the rivers bank watching the hilarious act happening at the waters edge. Zander sat in a nearby tree, thinking. Marou, toga removed, had just been doused with water by Kai. The lovely *pink* soap bubbles washed away leaving Marou's clean hair plastered to head, face, and body. Kai had been standing at the waters edge with the bucket waiting for Marou to wash the honey out. Rei on the other hand had been handed the toga to wash.  
  
"We *do* keep telling Marou to cool it. It was part his fault too, going ahead of the group. Besides they don't look like their having any fun. Other than when Kai gets to dump more cold water on Marou." Demoonica giggled. "I guess it's teaching them all a lesson."  
  
"Marou looks like he's about ready to start hurting them..."  
  
"Hey guys wrap it up down there, lunch is ready!" Demoonica called to them. She was sure she heard the words 'But she said lunch!' echoing from the woods, it sounded very much like a Tyson. (I had to add that... Tyson eats constantly on the show! Any of you bishi trainers out there looking to catch a Tyson should keep this in mind. v(^_^); hehe)  
  
*****  
  
"So Driger, Dranzer, and other bitbeast are like the bishi, there are more than one of the same kind." Rei said. After lunch and crossing the Baki River, Demoonica had started asking him questions.  
  
"In my world they sell beyblades, but bitbeast are not real just a picture on the blade." Demoonica said sadly, then she got an idea. (Everyone look at the lightbulb over her head!) "Rei-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you and Kai-kun teach me to blade when we get to the next town?" (This idea caused by a dream that I had, it won't go away until it gets written. It's a side story.)  
  
"She's not touching my Dranzer."  
  
"Who likes Phoenix's anyway? I'm a feline person."  
  
"I guess you'll need your own blade, but sure I'll teach you. Can't promise you Kai's help though."  
  
Zander appeared from the woods infront of the group. "We should camp here for the night. This place doesn't have a large amount of clearings."  
  
"Good, my feet need a rest." Kagome sat down. They were going slow, but being on your feet for hours tends to tire anyone. (That's not counting some fan boys and girls, you know who you are.)  
  
"Allen take one of the boys...', she pointed to Kai and Rei, "...with you to gather firewood. Kagome are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Starting to feel the difference that's all." Kagome placed a hand over where the baby was. "It's kicking much more often. I think the baby only stops when sleeping."  
  
"Can't wait to be born." Demoonica laughed. "Just sit and rest then, we've got plenty of helpers."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twelve is done! I know that -chan is used after girls names but on Betterman, Hinoki calls Keita (who is a boy) Kei-chan so I think you'll let it slip. My mind kept adding the (Author notes) alot, sorry. This chapter is shorter than they have been lately, but I wrote a side story at the same time. It's up also. Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
A gift to all who read this. Demoonica hands each reader their choice of Rei, Kai, or Mariah plushies. Okay so far the votes for the chibi are like this:  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: 3 (One of those for him to have black hair.)  
  
Chibi Kagome: 0  
  
Hey I know you're reading this... please vote? (~_~); 


	13. Book One Chapter Thirteen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san!  
  
Shi: Hello from the Happy Henti House! *SMACK!* ...er... I mean Demoonica's Dorm Room.  
  
LDD: Behave or I'll make you watch my little cousens' Barny DVD's!  
  
Shi: Eeep! I'll behave! I'll behave! Just don't do that to me, PLEASE!!!!  
  
LDD: Now on with chapter 13! *BIG GRIN* V(^_____^)V 13 my lucky number.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Demoonica absently stroked Rei's hair. She, Rei, and Kai were the only ones still awake setting around the campfire. Demoonica had been talking to her 'Rei-chan' about bladeing just as she had been all day. How she kept coming up with questions, no one knew. The young bishounen had fell asleep with his head on her lap. Kai shook his head as he watched. "Sell out." he said with discussed.  
  
"He's not a sell out. He just easily adjusted to being captured." Demoonica said while looking down at the sleeping bishounen. He was purring. She smiled. "You don't like that though, how he just excepted it as his fate. Even with you being caught also, you would want to see him go free."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"The fact that Rei is the closest thing you have to a friend." Demoonica glared at him. "It's not a weakness to let people become close to you, Kai. No matter what anyone has told you." She paused. "I don't care what you may think about me as a trainer. Personally, I think I suck as a trainer. None of you ever listen to me. I do however care about being your friend. I care about being there for anyone who needs me."  
  
Kai stood and went to leave camp.  
  
"I do consider you my friend, Kai-kun." She told him softly. "Even if you don't. Want me to or not, I will be, no matter how cold you treat me."  
  
Kai turned and walked out of camp. 'Want her friendship or not? Who is she kidding? I'm her pet and a slave to a little black and silver ball.' Kai slumped back against a nearby tree letting his thoughts fall silent.  
  
"She dosen't see it the same way as we do, kid." Marou sat high above him, in the trees branches. "She can see we're angry about being caught and truly believes we only need someone to understand."  
  
"I don't want people to understand me. And don't *you* still want to kill me?"  
  
"I want to kill everybody. Sadly that little human has upset that plan." Marou disappeared, turning into the red light that showed he was returning to his bishi-ball.  
  
'If being alone all my life will make me like *that*, I'd rather be a humans pet.' Kai shivered. 'That guy's more nuts than a dozen Boris.'  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica was startled to see a bright red light return to her belt. It had came from the same direction Kai had went. Speaking of Kai or thinking as it was. Kai walked back into camp just then, he hadn't been gone five minutes. "Back so soon? I thought you would want to be alone to think."  
  
"I finished thinking. I want to say that I haven't given you a chance."  
  
"I guess that's as close to a 'I'm sorry.' as I'm going to get." Demoonica smiled. "Now that you don't mind being my bishounen, could I ask you to do me a favor?"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. In Kai language it translated into 'I didn't say I don't mind. I still don't like being caught. And what do you want me to do?'  
  
"Please take Rei-chan off my lap and put him on his own sleeping bag. I don't want to wake him, but my legs are falling asleep."  
  
Kai actually let out a small laugh. "The cat boy is heavy, huh?" Kai swiftly picked Rei up and placed him on said sleeping bag. Rei didn't even notice he had been moved. "Actually he's alot lighter than I thought he would be."  
  
"That surprises you? I'd think staying around Tyson would keep you on a diet for fear of loseing a hand." Kai nodded. Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Back to non-verbal communication are we? Well I'm too tired to translate." She moved to her sleeping bag, pulling it up around her. "Goodnight, Kai-kun."  
  
"Goodnight." Kai lay down on his sleeping bag and watched the stars twinkle overhead as he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Zander couldn't help but laugh the next day as Rei blushingly apoligized for falling asleep on Demoonica. This bunch was entertaining. He smiled easily, feeling he had found acceptance within the group, not just tolerance. The only one to treat him unkindly was Marou and he treated all of them unkindly. Demoonica yelled at him for it, no matter who Marou targeted. Although Zander found himself angered at the times Marou had made lewd comments to Demoonica, but he didn't understand why. He noticed that even though Marou got close enough to make Demoonica look very uncomfortable he never did touch her. 'I wonder how she managed that one.' He thought.  
  
"If we're going to travel today, we should get going." Demoonica announced to the group. This morning found her wearing a plain purple T-shirt and blue jeans. Most of her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at her neck, the hair that normally fell infront of her left ear was braided and hung down by itself.  
  
*****  
  
"Mmnnn... this is crazy. I can't see five foot infront of my face! Where did all this fog come from anyway?" Demoonica said. It was late in the afternoon. The going was slow for the last few minutes as a thick misty fog had moved in suddenly.  
  
"We must be nearing the mountains."  
  
"How do you know Zander?"  
  
"I... I've been here before. This place never is clear of fog or..."  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"Oww~ there's a tree there." Rei said.  
  
Demoonica looked around. She couldn't see anyone else. "Hold it guys!" She called. "We're going to lose people and if not, someone is going to get hurt in this stuff. I say you return to your bishi balls and I'll let you out when we're clear of the fog. Agreed?"  
  
A round of yes from her bishi. The fog glowed red with the light energy of four bishounen returning to their balls. "Okay I only counted four lights, who's still out here?"  
  
"I am." It was Kagome's voice.  
  
Demoonica understood why immediately. "You're worried about the baby, huh? Well chibis can be born in captivity so I don't think it will hurt. If that doesn't convince you then... " Demoonica shrugged to the misty fog. "It's getting you off your feet."  
  
Demonica watched the red light return to her. "I'll let you all out as soon as I can, promise. Zander, are you still here?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Do you really think I'd leave you wandering around alone out here?"  
  
"I still can't see you."  
  
"I'll talk, just follow the voice." She heard him start walking.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" He stopped walking and Demoonica bumped into him. "Sorry, didn't know you were so..." She looked up at him. He was looking down at her. "...close." She blushed.  
  
"I guess that isn't a good idea. I don't have anything to talk about." He said.  
  
Demoonica nodded not answering. She was just sort of stareing at him. 'Oh my god. He's inches away from me! I can feel my face turning red. Oh, his eyes are beautiful. *He's* beautiful.' She was in a daze. 'He can see me blushing! My face is probably so red you can see me glowing in this fog. Why isn't he saying anything? He's just looking at me! I haven't said anything!'  
  
"I...I..." 'Oh great conversation skills, girl.' Demoonica took a step back.  
  
*****  
  
I tell her to follow my voice, can she really not see in this? "So what do you want to talk about?" She asks me. I stop walking and turn around to face her. She bumps into me. She really can't see in the fog. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so..." She stopped as she looked up at me. "...close." She's blushing again.  
  
I didn't know what to talk about in the first place. "I guess that isn't a good idea. I don't have anything to talk about." I would have suggested she be the one to talk, but that wouldn't help. I was the one who could see where I was going. She nodded at me and didn't move.  
  
'She's still looking at me. She's blushing. What is this feeling I get everytime that happens? It's warm and fuzzy yet it makes my heart beat faster and I feel nervous. The last two I usually associate with fear... but I'm not afraid. She's looking at my eyes and her blush deepens, how many shades of red are there? Absently a wonder how far that blush reaches. Suddenly as if she remembered something she takes a step back away from me stuttering.'  
  
"I...I..."  
  
'I think she's afraid of something, .......of me?'  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica didn't know what to think. She wanted to be alone so she could sort out her feelings, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran. She ran past Zander, heading into the unyeilding fog before her.  
  
Zander was... was... a walking dream for what she wanted in a guy, at least as far as looks went. Personality wise though he was nearly a blank page, he never talked to her much, so either he didn't like her or he didn't have anything to say. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to get close to him. Wanted to just be near him.  
  
She could hear Zander following her. She couldn't see where she was going, but as long as she didn't hit anything she kept running at full speed. It was then that her foot slipped. 'F***' She felt herself falling and it wasn't just to the ground either. She had unknowingly been running across a rock formation that made a bridge over a small river canyon. It crumbled under her feet. Demoonica went to scream, but before she could voice her horror she hit her head. Demoonica fell into darkness.  
  
Zander, seeing everything as if it were slow motion, made a dive for Demoonica, trying to grab her hand. It was in vain as the rest of the rock bridge collapsed with him. He fell, disappearing into the misty fog filled canyon below. He let out a very startled scream.  
  
Below him he heard a splash, split seconds later he hit the water also. It knocked the breath out of him. Surfaceing, he looked aroud. Demoonica's backpack was the only thing floating in the water with him. That only meant one thing...  
  
'Demoonica!' The image of her hitting her head flashed into his mind. Takeing a deep breath he dove under the water. Thank goodness the water was clear, damn the fact that there wasn't much light.  
  
He saw her floating down, his mind not wanting to say she was sinking, bubbles of air slipped from her. Reaching the unconsious trainer, Zander wrapped his arms around her and kick up to the surface.  
  
He pulled in a breath of air to his burning lungs, bringing Demoonica's form up to him. Her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, he kicked gently in the water keeping them afloat.  
  
She coughed clearing her lungs of the water. Lucky for her it was a small amount. Barely awake, she let her head lean back against Zander's shoulder. Her breathing was shallow. 'That's a bad bump on her head.' Zander thought. 'Not to add that she nearly drownd.' He looked around them. The misty fog was above them, not letting the dimming light filter down to them. It was then he saw what was producing the light around them, thousands of sparkling, flowing, multi-colored lights twisted and turned in the air leaving glowing trails behind them. One even came twisting around him and passed right threw him. It would have been breath takeingly beautiful, if he had seen it under different circumstances.  
  
'No wonder the lighting's dim.' Zander tried to locate the shore, there was none to be seen. 'Great. How are we going to get out of here?' The sound of water lapping against something made him study the darker areas around him, one of the little 'lights' flew into one such area, dimly lighting it. Something looking to be made of stone sat half in the water. Much like the top of a piller or a tower, it rose up above the water about a foot in height at the highest point. It tilted down, one edge dipping under the water.  
  
Releaseing one of his arms from around the girl he swam them both to the stone platform. He pulled himself from the water, then brought Demoonica up to lay next to him. He grabbed her backpack as it floatted by and hauled it out of the water also. He looked at her. Her eyes were slightly open, but she seemed not to be aware of her surroundings. He lifted her up to sit leaning against him as she had been in the water. He patted her cheek, trying to get a response.  
  
*Pat...*  
  
*Pat...*  
  
*Pat...*  
  
"Demoonica." He said softly, voice filled with worry. "Hey, come on!"  
  
*Pat...*  
  
"Demoonica, wake up."  
  
*Pat...*  
  
"Demoonica I need you to wake up."  
  
*Pat...*  
  
*Pat...*  
  
*Pat...*  
  
"Please.... wake up..." These last words were choked out, a half plea. Salty tears started to mix with the water dripping from Zander's face.  
  
He tried to brush them away letting out a muffled sob. He really did feel like a small child then, not knowing what else to do other than to stay there, to hold her, to keep trying to wake her, to talk to her and hope for a response. "Please... Demoonica..... don't die." His tears ran down his face, they felt hot against his water chilled skin.  
  
"Don't die on me..." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to himself as he could, resting his chin upon her shoulder, and that's how he sat.  
  
"I don't know... what to do..."  
  
His tears fell onto her shoulder.  
  
"I don't... know how... to.. to help you..."  
  
He could feel an ache in his chest. Could hear his heart pounding in his ears.  
  
"You... don't need to be... depending... on me..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: *Sitting on the floor crying like Usagi/Bunny/Serena from Sailor Moon. She's too upset to talk.*  
  
Shi: Demoonica made herself cry.... Chapter thirteen is done! Please review! *Shi hands out tissues to the readers.* Okay so far the votes for the chibi are like this:  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: 3 (One of those for him to have black hair.)  
  
Chibi Kagome: 0 


	14. Book One Chapter Fourteen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san!  
  
Shi: Is that ALL you have to say?  
  
LDD: It's a wonderful day? V(^_____^);V  
  
Shi: About leaving the story at *THAT* spot. I think readers want to kill you.  
  
LDD: No only Marou wants to kill me. Now on with chapter 14!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
[WARNING!: No lemon, No lime, just Cotten-candy.]  
  
The last thing I remember is falling. I had tried to scream then there was darkness. Now I feel cold, my lungs hurt. Why can't I move? Suddenly there is a warmth behind me and around me, pulling at me. Feeling my movement stop, I get the need to cough. The air feels good, had I been in the water? Tired, I let my head rest against the warmth.  
  
I'm moving again, aren't I? Is it me moving? Cold, hard. There is an object under my body, had I not been on something? Floating. I try to open my eyes. Something is looking back at me, but it's just a blur. My head hurts, I'm just noticing this now. Everything still seemed far away, sort of unreal.  
  
I'm being lifted. Warmth again, I like the warmth. Something touches my cheek, I can hear speach, though I can not make out what is being said. That thought should worry me, but worry would take too much energy right now. The touches on my face stop... more words. Then they stop too. Warmth near me, wrapping around me, surrounding me. I feel safe and the words again being spoken start to become clear...  
  
"... don't... help you..."  
  
That voice... I should know that voice. I do know that voice. It is filled with worry and sadness.  
  
"You... don't need to be... depending... on me..."  
  
It is Zander. He's holding me. He's talking to me. Why? Why does he sound so worried? I open my mouth to speak. "Nnnn..."  
  
*****  
  
Zander heard the soft sound. "Demoonica?" He whispered.  
  
Demoonica heard the fear in her name as it was spoken. She opened her eyes. Things were still blury. Her head hurt. Then as her vision began to clear she made out the face looking at her. "Za... Zander?" He nodded. "Why are you all wet?" She hadn't yet noticed that she was sitting on his lap, with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder. She noticed before he could answer. "Why in hell am I sitting on you lap!" She suddenly yelled, then proceded to turn many shades of red. Her yell, of course was very loud in Zander's ear and he let her go to save what was left of his hearing.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Was the first words out of his mouth. "You fell into the water and hit your head. I pulled you out... you would have drownd. I didn't..." Zander was shocked into silence. Demoonica had suddenly, without any warning, wrapped her arms around him. She was now crying into his shirt. At least it was already soaked, a few more tears wouldn't hurt it.  
  
'Why is she crying? What did I say? She was just yelling at me!' Zander was confused. 'I'm confused. Is she okay? Did she get hurt? Something I might have missed?' He sat there, just sat there. He didn't put his arms back around her, he was afraid that if he did, she would yell at him again. He didn't speak, last time he said anything she had started crying.  
  
It was a few minutes before he noticed that her crying had quieted down. Demoonica was still clinging to him though. She mumbled something into his chest.  
  
"Hmm?" He still didn't want to speak. Hopefully she had said something *to* him.  
  
Demoonica moved her head a little, so now her cheek rested on his chest. "Thank you."  
  
"Chea." Zander smiled. "I thought you were mad at me or something there."   
  
Demoonica shook her head. "No." 'I was upset! and happy that you cared.' She added mentaly. "It's cold." Her shiver proved her point. Zander grabbed her backpack and pulled her (amazingly dry) coat from it. He wrapped it around her... "Don't yell at me." ...and pulled her close to him.  
  
Demoonica's blush returned. "Umm, Zander? Is there something that you want to say to me?" 'Oh please let him say he likes me!'  
  
Zander was quiet for a minute. "I... I want to... know why... you treat me as if I were human."  
  
'Huh?!?' "Would you rather I treat you like a marshan?" Demoonica looked up at him. He was compleatly clueless to her 'Earth' joke. "Sorry, I mean do you not like how I treat you?"  
  
"You treat me like a human."  
  
"Yes~, you've said that."  
  
"And you treat your bishi as friends."  
  
"Oh, I get what you're driving at." Demoonica looked thoughtful. (Gasp! The world is going to end! Err...sorry.) "Trainers really bother you don't they? Most of us *do* act strangly, but on the most part it's because we are so overly happy to have our biggest dream and wish come true. That, is to be able to interact with the 'fictional' people we know and love from the storys we know about them. We do go overboard with our reactions, I guess it is scary to the bishounen and bishoujo."  
  
"What about you? What about me? You may have the fangirl reaction when you introduce yourself, but then you act as if you've been hanging around them all your life. Why didn't you try and capture me?"  
  
"I don't really know why I'm not a drooling baka 24/7 over my bishi's. I just treat them the way I always imagined I would, like I was a part of their show, book, game, you know. The first 'welome to the group glomp' is just me making sure it's not a dream. You remind me that looks can't tell you what the person is like, I thought you would act much like Duo." She felt Zander wince at the name. She again looked up at him. "You okay?"  
  
"I would perfer not to be compaired to one of those bouncy things. I don't see how one of them was my father. As for my actions, I *try* not to act like him."  
  
"Does that mean you are a really hyper loud mouthed baka and are very good at not acting the part?"  
  
"Umm no."  
  
"No to what part? Although the baka part is starting to fit."  
  
"Hey~." He noticed she had been jokeing. "No, I'm not a hyper loud mouthed baka. Well, okay, I confess that I can be a loudmouth. I'm not hyper and never was... and as for being a baka... you shouldn't be talking."  
  
"Dis me and be hurt. Now what was that?" She was looking up at him, glareing.  
  
Zander smiled down at her. "Baka."  
  
Demoonica glared at him narowing her eyes. "The only reason you know that you will get away with that is because," She held up a hand. "One: my head is pounding; two: I'm freezing wet; and three: you are keeping me warm."  
  
Zander nodded. "Not because you like me?" There was a teasing tone to the remark.  
  
"That sounded just like something a D..." She caught herself. "... *he* would say." Then she got the meaning in those words. "Who says I like you?" 'Of course I do! How can I not? He's even talking to me now. Though, I can't help but feel it's only because I'm hurt.'  
  
"A guy can hope." Zander's voice had dropped to a soft wisper. 'Did I just say that? She's going to yell at me, I just know it. Not only that, but it sounded cheesy.'  
  
"Really? Hope huh?" Demoonica smiled. "And here I've been killing myself over my feelings, because you might not like me at all."  
  
'Never mind what *I* said. Did *she* just say that?' Zander thought.  
  
Demoonica wiggled around until she could look at his face without bending her head around backwards. "Again, thank you." Demoonica kissed him softly on the cheek. Then she rested her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
'Yes she did.' He thought.  
  
*****  
  
[A wordless hour later.]  
  
Demoonica now had a wrap wrapped around her head. A clean bandage was held in place over the cut and bump by it. It didn't hurt as bad now. She didn't feel sleepy, tired, or dizzy, so those were all good signs that she didn't have a concusion. Demoonica had changed into dry clothes. (Making Zander turn his back, she watched him the entire time so he didn't peek. Not that he would.) Zander on the other hand had stripped off his wet shirt and his shoes, leaving on his wet pants.  
  
"They'll dry either way." He said.  
  
"You'll make yourself sick."  
  
"I've never been sick a day in my life."   
  
"Fine, be stubrun. So how far is the shore from here?"  
  
"Don't know. I can't hear the water lapping on anything but this place, and those glowing things aren't too bright."  
  
"Pyerflies." Demoonica corrected him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Those 'glowing things' are called Pyerflies. They're really pretty, but they are kind of sad."  
  
"How can a glowing ball of light be sad?"  
  
"From what I understand Pyerflies are the souls of the dead, it's a Final Fantasy X thing."  
  
"Final Fantasy X and a river..." Zander snapped his fingers. "We are on the border of the Final Fantasy X's teritory. If that's true, then the west shore will lead us back up to the path we were on and out of the fog."  
  
"Sounds great, now how do we get to the bank of this... this... I guess it's the Bishi world equivalent of the Moonflow?"  
  
"Swim?"  
  
"Without getting into the cold water, because we don't know how far the shore is, and getting lost and drowning isn't something I want to try and do again any time soon."  
  
"Do any of your bishounen have the ability to fly?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn. Too bad you don't have a Chichiri, we could use a flying hat right about now."  
  
"Hey, what about Marou?"  
  
Zander frowned. "What about him?"  
  
"He is always teleporting about when I try to glare and yell at him. Maybe he can handle an extra person." Demoonica looked down at her bishi-belt. "I can only hope he doesn't teleport us out over open ocean and drop me in..." Demoonica tapped the button on Marou's ball. "Hey Marou get out here!"  
  
In a flash of red light Marou stood before them. (Why does that make me feel as if Demoonica just rubbed a magic lamp? Hehe, Marou as a Genie with his red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. And dressed kind of like Jennie from the old 'I Dream of Jennie' TV show. Only male. Hehe.) "It's about time." Marou looked around. "Where have you gotten yourself to now?"  
  
"Marou, listen..." He raised an eyebrow at his trainer, she had never sounded like she was giving him or any of the other bishounen a direct order. She did now, however. "... Tell me the truth, can you or can you not teleport with another?"  
  
"Yes." He crossed his arms. "Why?"  
  
"I want you to take me and Zander to the west shore of this 'Moonflow'."  
  
"I had better not lose a hand for this." Marou grabbed Demoonica's shoulder. She then found he and herself standing on solid ground.  
  
"Where is Zander?"  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"If you ever want to see the outside of a bishi-ball again, you will go get him and bring him here right now!" She said in the same tone from earlier. She wasn't kidding.  
  
"Very well." He disappeared, then reappeared moments later with Zander in tow.  
  
Demoonica smiled. "Thank you very much Marou."  
  
"Am I going back into that ball now?"  
  
"I don't see why, it's not foggy down here on this path." She looked over at Zander. "Zander you said that this path would lead back up to where we were, right? Then out of the fog, how long will that take?"  
  
"Out by midmorning if we leave from here at a little after dawn."  
  
"Then we camp here. Besides the Pyerfly view is much prettier when you're not hopelessly stranded." Demoonica released the others from their balls.  
  
"Demoonica! What happened to your head!" Kagome cried after glancing at her trainer. Three of her bishounen, Allen, Rei, and Kai, looked over at her immediately. Marou looked as if he couldn't care less.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome, guys. I just slipped and bumped my head that's all." Marou made a 'humph' noise. No one paid attention to him.  
  
"Well, okay. If you say so. Where are we anyway?" Kagome looked around. "Wow look at those flying lights!"  
  
Demoonica and Zanders sleeping bags were placed much closer together that night than they had been before, if anyone noticed they didn't say anything about it.  
  
*****  
  
The next day though it was blareingly obvious to Kagome that something had changed between the two. The little looks at each other when they thought no one else was looking, the quiet chatting between only themselves, the fact that she saw them holding hands while walking. (Although, it seemed as soon as they noticed this, they let go and looked around to see if anyone else had seen. Kagome looked away quickly as to not be caught watching the pair.)  
  
'Aww they make such a cute couple.' She thought. 'I wonder what really happened yesterday?'  
  
[Noon]  
  
"I'm so glad the fog went away as fast as it appeared. Is that normal?"  
  
"It's that area, the fog never clears away and it just sits there year round. We will have to find another way back, that is if we go back that way, because some of the path is unpassable now."  
  
"How is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Bridge collapsed." Zander stated calmly.  
  
Kagome knew, just knew, that there was more that he wasn't saying. She let it slip, if he didn't want to tell them, she couldn't make him. She would however see if Demoonica would talk to her, maybe even tell her what was up between the two. Kagome smiled, yeah like she couldn't see that already.  
  
Though she ended up not asking Demoonica. She did watch them even more over the next few days. It was so cute watching them together! And it was nice to see that Demoonica's ever present blush had taken a holiday. Her trainer had even fessed up to having told Zander she liked him, but she still didn't tell Kagome what had happened.  
  
*****  
  
Zander was scouting ahead once again, it had somehow became his duty to do so. They were now in the lower part of the mountain range, it was covered in a thick pinetree forest. They were not going up and over the mountain thankfully. No instead they had turned north and were traveling to the nearest town. (Less than a month till the long awaited birth!) It was early morning, before most of the group would be up, soon he would need to return to them. Tell them the path was clear, that there didn't seem to be any dangers. 'And have breakfast, I'm starving.' He mentally told himself.  
  
"See?" Said a young voice. "You are not alone."  
  
"Kohaku." Zander aknowleged the chibi bishounen who had once again appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"No longer alone, no longer lonely, but still sad, and still angry. You have found what you did not know you where looking for, but you have yet to see it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Destany."  
  
"There is no such thing."  
  
"Isn't there? I told you I would help you to find what you were looking for and I did. You have found those who see you for who you are and not what you are. You have found what friendship is. You are no longer alone. You are no longer lonely, for you have found what love is. You may not know if you are *in* love, but you do now know what it is."  
  
"I do care for Demoonica."  
  
"Do you love her? Wait... Do not answer that, it is not the time for that question. You are still sad, why?"  
  
"They do *not* know what I am, unlike you...", Zander pointed at him, "...who seems to know things that are impossable to know. They know I am half bishounen, but they think I am part human also. What do you think their reaction would be if they found out I was part Hell demon? What her reaction would be? I know what the reaction would be. Fear."  
  
"You do not know that, only she does. You are still angry inside. What will you do? Your life has changed, you have changed. Destany is ever changing, your answers, her answers, every choice made shifts destany. Not just you own, but the destany of others also."  
  
"What can I do? I can not forgive my mother for what she has done."  
  
"Does that mean you must kill her?"  
  
"She has caused me too much pain and must be shown it. I can not just forget about what has happened to me, nor the one person who has caused it all!"  
  
"I see." Kohaku nodded. "Here is where I must leave you for now."  
  
"What!?" Zander looked to see where they were, he having only kept walking along the clear path while talking to Kohaku. Just ahead the path split into two. Zander looked down at the electronic map. "The split isn't shown, on here it says the path should just keep going straight. I thought this thing was constantly updated..." Zander looked down the right path then down the left path. "I'll just return to camp now, it's not my choice to make."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Hehe see- No lemon, no lime, just cotten-candy. Fluffy and sweet!   
  
Shi: Chapter fourteen is done! Please review! Okay so far the votes for the chibi are like this:  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: 3 (Pyra, okay. I want it that way also.)  
  
Chibi Kagome: 0  
  
LDD: So far it lookes like Inu-chan by a land slide!  
  
Shi: You call three votes a land slide?  
  
LDD: It is when that's 100% of the votes! V(^__^)V 


	15. Book One Chapter Fifteen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Shi... Shi... SHI! Calm down!  
  
Shi: (Has turned SD and is standing on LDD's head bouncing up and down.) Yay for Demoonica and Zander!  
  
LDD: Oi, henti muse on a suger high... someone save me from my mind....  
  
Shi: (Still bouncing)  
  
LDD: I want to say a big THANK YOU to all my reviewers Songwind, Pyra Moonsword, Shadowcat, Kimiko Kashibara, Bishonen Fan, Miekkie, and crazy Rei luva! If it were not for all your reviews this story would have gotten left setting on chapter four and never have been seen again. Eps. Pyra who yelled at me... 3+ months I left this without updateing... Well that's the past, I'm being a good writer now. So on with the story and chapter fifteen!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. I do not own the poem 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Demoonica rolled over. It was early morning and for some odd reason all of her bishi's were already awake. Kagome was fixing breakfast with Rei's help. Demoonica thanked the gods of the bishi world that she didn't have to cook, her cooking was deadly. Well most of it tasted like it would be....  
  
"Good morning m'lady." It was Allen, he was the only one who called her 'Lady'. Funny thing that was, it felt right for 'Lady' to be added to her name.  
  
'Oh well.' She thought. "Morning Allen. Morning Kagome, guys. What's for breakfast?" Demoonica drug herself out of her sleeping bag and looked into the pot that was hanging over the fire. Kagome slapped her hand.  
  
"You're a bottomless pit!" Kagome laughed. "Obcessed with Ramen!"  
  
"Only as much as you are with Odin." (The food, not the person.)  
  
"Will you two never agree on which one is better?" Came a voice from outside of camp. Zander entered smileing. "No, I guess not."  
  
"Hey!" Demoonica pouted.  
  
Zander walked up to her. "Your face will stay like that if you're not careful." He kissed her lightly on the forhead right below the bandage, shocking the three bishounen that were in their 'San' forms. (Allen, Rei, and Kai.) They had been oblivious to the change in feelings between their trainer and the half bishounen. Kagome rolled her eyes. Marou didn't care, as always the lives of humans meant nothing to him, who cared what they did?  
  
Zander could feel the sets of eyes looking at him and he didn't like it. He turned around and glared at them. "What are you looking at?"  
  
The younger bishounen shook their heads. "Nothing!" They all answered quickly.  
  
"Hehe, kids." He wispered. Demoonica blushed. That had not been the way she thought her bishi's would find out, but it worked. Zander walked away.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long untill they reached the fork in the path. Demoonica, who had reclaimed her map, looked at it. "Is this thing working wrong?"  
  
"No." Zander shook his head. "A 'friend' of mine is up to his tricks. I met him here earlier this morning."  
  
"What does this have to do with it?" Demoonica motioned to the two paths.  
  
"No clue, all he told me was choices change destany."  
  
"So it's a riddle?" Demoonica looked at the two paths. "I don't know what this friend of yours is up to Zander, but it can't be good."  
  
"He wouldn't do anything to harm us, at least I don't think he would."  
  
"Why does this remind me of something?" Demoonica tried to remember, but it was no good. All that she could get into her mind was '...and I- I took the one less traveled by...', Demoonica let out a sigh. She then took a closer look at the paths, they looked the same. "Well." She said. "When in doubt choose the right way."  
  
"And which one is the right way?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No clue, but I'll take the saying at word value, I'm going the 'right' way." She pointed to the right path. "Sometimes the answer is in the riddle itself."  
  
"I can't argue with that." Kai said.  
  
"Okay with me." Rei gave a little shrug.  
  
"I give up!" Kagome said.  
  
"Allen? Marou?" Demoonica turned to them.  
  
"M'lady has never led us wrong..." That was Allen of course.  
  
"Have you forgotten her getting us lost last time?!" Kagome told him.  
  
"Whatever." Marou answered.  
  
"It's not my choice to make." Zander said, before Demoonica asked him.  
  
"Right, so right it is!"  
  
*****  
  
"See guys, this isn't so bad! The path is clear, it's not leading us up into the montains, nothing has jumped out at us." Demoonica babbled on.  
  
"I have to admit that you are right." Kagome said. "But why make us choose between two paths?"  
  
"I don't know, but then I don't know alot of things. This place seems normal to me."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving. I'd rather trust what I feel, not what I see." Zander said. "And you can feel something about this place that is making you uneasy, Demoonica. I can tell."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"You do, don't you? I feel it too. It feels dark and forboading, like it doesn't want us to come near it. The feelings been getting stronger as we get closer to wherever this path is leading us."  
  
Demoonica nodded. "Okay, so I do feel it. Why are we still walking toward it then?"  
  
"Ask yourself that, than we will all know."  
  
"Because it is the choice I made, even if you regret what you do at least you tried. If you don't, then you will forever wish you could know what might have happened."  
  
"Wow, Demoonica is acting smart!" Kagome said.  
  
"What do you mean acting? I am smart!" Demoonica said loudly. This earned her a round of laughs from her bishi's." What did I say? Hold it! That was a set up Kagome!"  
  
"I don't really know if it was a set up or not, young lady." Came a female voice. "But I've never had anyone find the path to my home before now. My magic was powerful, how did you see past the illusion at the fork in the road?"  
  
Before them stood a woman with long raven black hair containing streaks of grey and white, and cold colbalt blue eyes. Her skin was very white and the flowing black dress made her look even more pale. Behind her was the opening to what would look to be a cave on the side of the mountain. She looked angered by their presence. She seemed to look into them one by one with her cold gaze, she looked at Demoonica.  
  
"You are that girl... the one from my visions. Then that means..." She looked at Zander. "...hello my dear son, Alexander."  
  
"Avioc Malii." He said, never would he call this woman mother to her face.  
  
"I'm hurt, my son. Are you not happy to see me again?" She faked the hurt tone in her voice.  
  
"Only if it is to see you leave this world." He growled.  
  
"Tisk. Tisk. My young son, look at you! Running around with the likes of normal bishi. Even worse... a pathetic little human. Such a bad example of what my heir should be doing. Look at them, with their short little lives, their attempt to make that life worth living, it's sickening. They are like bugs, you kill one and there are dozens just like it to take their place, do they even notice. No, bugs can not feel, how could they hope to understand feelings?"  
  
Zander was taken aback. He himself had said something so similar not too long ago. Did he sound like that, so full of hatered? How could he have never noticed? That he felt so much hatered towards the trainers and the bishi because his mother had wanted him to...  
  
"You should be alone. Can you tell me, my son, why you would choose to freely follow along after such a group?"  
  
'To find what you did not know you were looking for.' He heard it in his mind, he was finally understanding. "To find what I did not know I was looking for."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Those who see me for who I am, not what I am. These bishi are my friends."  
  
Behind him Marou made a *humpf* noise then said, "Don't count me in your sentiments."  
  
"And what of the little human? Is this trainer a friend of yours also? Surely even here you feel lonely."  
  
'You have found what love is!' His mind yelled at him, but he stayed calm on the outside. "She is my friend, and I care for her."  
  
"HA! You must be jokeing. How could you care for such a pathetic and weak creature? She does not even know what you truely are!"  
  
"Then I will show her...." He turned to look at Demoonica. When she saw his eyes she wanted to turn away from the pure violet orbs. There were no whites around them and no black dots in them, just glowing violet. They were fixed on her with a frenzied intensity. "Don't be afraid of me... please." He whispered.  
  
It was then that he was enveloped by a growing light that came from his body. It was a soft light, not bright enough to make one look away. The light grew in size, forming what looked to be wings behind him. The light faded away, leaving Zander standing there looking quite different than he had.  
  
Demoonica looked at him. "Talk about Shinigami...", she breathed.  
  
Indeed, there were large black demon wings stretching from his back. Demoonica felt like steping back away from the thing before her, but she couldn't move. Not with him looking at her like that. Even with the wings, even with those violet orbs, even with the... fangs that she just noticed, she didn't think she could run away. In truth she couldn't get the strength to even look away from him.  
  
"See now, she's terrified! The girl is so scared she can't move! You do not belong here... that must make you feel so sad..."  
  
Zander's head buzzed, and throbbed with a headache. He couldn't take anymore. "GO AWAY!" Zander screamed. In an instant Avioc Malii was thrown back from where she stood. Zander covered his mouth in shock startled by the power unleashed and looked at the woman. She was standing, looking happy at what had just happened. "What was that?" He asked.  
  
"That is just a glimpes of your dark powers. Your anger has finally awakened them. Come with me, my son. I will show you how to be my heir."  
  
"NEVER!" He yelled again. "I don't need you, I hate you! I don't need these powers! All they have ever done is cause me pain!"  
  
Demoonica looked at him. That cool dark energy, that she had felt the first time she had seen him, was washing over her in strong waves. His eyes were glowing bright enough to be see in the daylight. He was angry, very angry. She knew she should be afraid of the image before her, but her mind kept telling her is was still Zander. He was Zander and she wasn't frightened.  
  
"Can you really still want to stay here, my son? They will never except you now that they know what you truly are! You will be filled with sadness!"  
  
'Sad... are you always so sad?' Zander heard the words echo in his mind once more. "No." He said. "I will not be sad." He was calming down. "I will not be alone." He turned to Demoonica holding out his hand to her. He spoke softly. "You see me now, for what I am. I don't know what you are thinking or how you feel about me now.... I do ask that you show me that I was right for believing in someone." He looked down at the ground. "If you believe that I am the same person, no matter how I look, then please... take my hand."  
  
Demoonica hesitated. 'Can I look past this? I always knew he was different, just not how different though.' Absently she nodded and took a step forward. She barely notice that Kagome stood right behind her, willing to follow her trainer... no, her friend wherever she went. Demoonica had made her decision, she smiled. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."  
  
She walked up to him and took his hand. He smiled back at her then turned to face Avioc Malli. "I'm never alone." He said coldly.  
  
"FOOLISH CHILD!" She screemed. Zander and Demoonica were pushed back by the power, but it faded quickly, like a burst of water from a nearly dry well. Strong at first, then going down to nothing. "NO! My power...", she whispered. "It is too late. I waited for too long...." She looked at Zander, raising her voice until it could be heard by all again, she said, "I have disgraced my people. There is no hope left now. Go, I can not keep you here. I was the one who was foolish, and you were the one to pay for my selfishness. I can not fix the wrong that I have done to you..... but, I may be able to change destany... one last time..."  
  
The dark energy that seemed to flow from Zander began to be pulled away. It flowed into Avioc Malii leaving her shaking, she fell to her knees. "This must work... though it means my life." The energy covered her leaving the area looking like a large black energy ball.  
  
It sat there as if deciding what to do.... then burst outward, enveloping Zander, Demoonica, and Kagome. When it disappeared Allen, Rei, and Kai ran to the trio that were now on the ground. They had been knocked out.  
  
"M'lady wake up!" Allen said as he patted her cheek. Demoonica's eyes flew open.  
  
"What in the world was that?!" She asked as she sat up. "Do I look like I need another bump on my head?"  
  
At the same time Kagome sat up also, her hand going to her swolen belly. "Oooww..."  
  
Kai and Rei were with her. Rei spoke up. "Are you okay, Kagome?"  
  
"It's just the baby, it's kicking. Rather hard kicking, too."  
  
Demoonica smiled, Kagome was alright and the baby too, so it seemed. Then her mind went to Zander. "Zander! Is he okay?" She looked over to the half bishounen, he was still laying on the ground. He was face down a few feet away. She made her way over to him quickly, never really getting fully stood up before she was down on the ground beside him. He was laying in the middle of black ashes, his wings were gone.  
  
"Zander?!" She rolled him over onto his back. His face was smugged with the ash and there was a line of blood flowing from his lip, but he looked unhurt other wise. He opend his eyes.  
  
"I feel like I was just run over by an angry Chocobo..." He laughed.  
  
"Oh you!" Demoonica hugged him, not careing that she was getting the ash all over herself also. That's when she noticed said ash. "What is this stuff?" She rubbed some of it between her fingers.  
  
"Those are my wings...."  
  
"They always do this?"  
  
"No... I think what Avioc Malii was doing was takeing away my powers..."  
  
Demoonica was puzzled. "How?"  
  
"I... aaa... we have... errr... had the power to drain the abilitys out of Bishi's, it is dangerous to take strong power into yourself, though. It could kill you. She took my powers away, I could even go as far as saying she took the demon part of me away, as well. I can feel it or to be correct I *can't* feel it anymore. She made me as human as she could, and it killed her." He talked low, allowing only Demoonica to hear his words.  
  
"Zander." She hugged him again.  
  
"No longer alone." Came a happy voice.  
  
"Kohaku, so you were here." Zander said. "Is this what you planned all along?"  
  
Kohaku appeared in the air, in his dragon form. His eyes dancing with happy mischief. "No longer lonely. No longer sad. The anger is gone. Replaced are all. Happy are you now? Yes, I can see it!" The dragon twisted in the air. "Take care my friend, who is not like the others. Who is none and yet all! I will see you again, for no one is truely alone in this world. Farewell!" And he was gone, flying away with the speed of wind.  
  
"He's......... very interesting." Demoonica commented.  
  
Zander looked at her. "He's down right errie, I think."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!! That's not how I was planning that to go.  
  
Shi: I think it's fine, Demoonica.  
  
LDD: Yeah, but what happened? The chapter just sort of wrote itself. I think it's confusing....  
  
Shi: Chapter fifteen is done! Please review!  
  
LDD: Okay, the votes are in. It was Inuyasha 4, Kagome 0. The baby is officaly a boy, the baby shower is being held between this chapter and the next, you are all invited. Presents are welcome, just tell me what you brought! V(^_^);V Hehe... 


	16. Book One Chapter Sixteen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: OH! gimeGohan I'm sooo sorry... I never really cleared up who the Kohaku in this story is... Haku from Spirited Away, his full name is 'The Kohaku River'... I didn't think when I wrote him into the story to make that clear... Oi, I'm such a baka... So no, he's not Sango's little brother Kohaku from Inuyasha. Please forgive me. And yes he is very OOC from himself in the movie, but I have my reasons...  
  
Shi: Don't let her fool you, she has no clue why...*BOP!* ...er as I was saying. Thank you all! My writer is happy! She got four new reviewers. Domo arigato (thank you very much) to AnimePrincess, SailorKagome, gimeGohan, and Silv3rang3l!  
  
LDD: On with chapter sixteen!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. I do not own Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, or Pixi Stix. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Night had fell, the camp was made, and the fire was going strong. Dinner was gone and Demoonica, Zander, and the bishi's were talking about the strange events of that day. Zander, still a little upset, was setting on a large low branch. The firelight didn't reach his face. His eyes glowed softly in the dark.  
  
"That's just freaky." Demoonica said up to him. "I wondered why you were careful to stay in the firelight at night and why you never showed up until after dawn."  
  
"I didn't feel like explaining. Besides, if you had seen them that first night it would have scared you."  
  
"Well, I guess so. It's still hard to get use to them now."  
  
"But it doesn't scare you."  
  
"No, it's just you in there, glowing eyes or no glowing eyes. You are no different than you were before, I know that now. None of us think any different about you, do you?" Demoonica asked her bishi's. All of them answered 'no', that's not counting Marou...  
  
"Thanks everyone." Zander smiled.  
  
Demoonica pulled out her electronic map. "This thing is working again, the path to this place is on here now. It was 'her' magic that was messing with it." She studied the map. "Looks like this path leads to a place called Treah City. Well that's the closest town anyway, and it's still a three day walk."  
  
*****  
  
Three uneventfull days later...  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you sure we aren't there yet?"  
  
"Demoonica! I am sure we are not there!"  
  
"Eeep! Sorry Kagome... man you've been snappy this morning."  
  
"It's not you Demoonica, well it is partly you, but I've been feeling off all day. I woke up with my lower back hurting and it hasn't stopped..." Kagome placed a hand on her tummy. "Aaahhhwww.... nnnn...." She closed her eyes.  
  
Demoonica was right by her side an instant later. "Kagome! Are you alright?!"  
  
"PAIN...." She breathed out.  
  
Demoonica looked at her for a second and then.... "Holy shit! The baby! It's time!"  
  
"Oh, is that all that it is?" Kagome said sarcasticly. Then another pain hit her. "Oooowww..."  
  
Demoonica looked at Zander who was just standing there. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"  
  
"What do you want me to do? I don't know anything about delivering babies!"  
  
"Ohhh nooo, we are *not* delivering a baby out here." She pointed at Zander. "Pick her up. I won't dare put her in a bishi-ball. I said town was three days away, and it can't be far. As for the rest of you..." She looked at the bishounen, all of which looked as uncomfortable and clueless as she was about the birth. "...back into you bishi-balls. Quickly!"  
  
They did as told, even Marou, which was surprising. Apparently he didn't want to listen to Kagome. At that moment she was swearing that Inuyasha was never touching her again.  
  
*****  
  
"There's town!" Demoonica yelled as they came past the top of a low rolling hill. "I told you that it couldn't be to far away!"  
  
"Speak for yourself. I'm the one carrying a woman in labor!"  
  
"I don't... aaah... care anymore!" Kagome panted. "Just get me there!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Inside the Hospital Center...  
  
A nurse looked up as they entered. "Good day!" She said with a warm smile. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Get me a doctor!" Kagome snapped. The nurse looked at her then got an 'oh' look on her face.  
  
"Please, my Kagome is in labor..." Demoonica said to the nurse who had came from behind the desk quickly. With a wheelchair in hand she moved over to where Zander held Kagome.  
  
"Sit her in the chair if you will young man." The nurse said. He did so and the nurse wheeled her into the back leaving Demoonica and Zander standing there. A few seconds later she came back out. "I handed her off to the staff, she will be fine."  
  
Demoonica felt relieved. "Good, I was so afraid we that wouldn't make it here in time and would end up delivering the baby in the woods or who knows where."  
  
The nurse laughed. "You must not know much about babies, dear. From the look of things it will be several more hours before that baby arrives. Her water hasn't even broke yet. I take it, that this is a first child?"  
  
Demoonica nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Well you calm down, you look nearly as stressed as the soon to be mother." She turned to Zander. "And who might you two be then anyway? I don't believe I've seen either of you about here before." She got them talking, getting their minds off of worrying about Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I'm Demoonica Darkmoon and this is Zander Maxwell."  
  
"Maxwell? Oh, so you must be a half bishounen, you are too pretty of a thing to be a normal human boy." She looked at Demoonica. "He's a fine catch, but I don't want to be seeing you in here anytime soon." She said. Demoonica knew what she was implying and turned beat red.  
  
"Hehheh, sorry for being so rude, dear. It's just that some of the girls that come in here don't know what they got themselves into being by trainers or by being women. You seem the smart sort though, not likely to get yourself into trouble."  
  
"Not that kind of trouble anyway." She said with another warm smile. "You two have seats, it will be a long wait." They nodded and sat down. "Oh, by the way. Where is the soon to be father? I'm sure he would like to be out here for this, we could even allow him into the privet birthing room when the time comes."  
  
"He's not here." Demoonica said quietly.  
  
"Why in the world not?"  
  
"Well you see, when I caught Kagome she was looking for her Inuyasha, we think that he was caught about four months ago by another trainer."  
  
"Oh, the poor dear must be heartbroken."  
  
"I promised I would help her find her Inuyasha, but so far we haven't had any luck."  
  
"Well I'd say you chose the right city to come to at this time, there is a tournament being held in this city within the week. There are trainers that have already shown up and more arrive every day. Maybe you'll find him with one of them."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that."  
  
*****  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Demoonica sat there leaning on Zander with her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was loosely wrapped about her shoulders. They had ran out of topics to talk about and were now watching the minutes slowly tick away on the wall clock.  
  
'I always thought babies didn't wait when they were ready to be born.' Thought Demoonica. 'Every TV show I ever watched, the woman went into labor and the car just gets them to the hospital in time for a fast delivery. All this waiting is killing me.'  
  
"You two want something to drink? Coffee or some tea maybe?" The nurse asked.  
  
"That would be nice." Zander said.  
  
"There is a Caf. down that hall..." She pointed. "Why not get something to eat while you are there. It was around one o'clock when you got here and it after dinner time now."  
  
"It's been that long?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "Yes, it's been a good seven or so hours, dears. Don't worry, I'll come get you if anything were to happen."  
  
"Thank you." Zander helped Demoonica to her feet and they slowly wondered their way back down the hall to the Caf.  
  
The nurse smiled as she watched them go. 'Now that is what more trainers should be like. That girl really cares about her Kagome.'  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica tossed her bishi-balls to the floor at they reached the doors to the Caf. "Sorry about the long wait guys." She said. "But it was better that you stayed in your bishi-balls while we were in the waiting room. We didn't need to be taking up space that we didn't need to have."  
  
"That's okay. So why are we out now?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm sure even in your balls that you guys have gotten hungry..."  
  
"Hospital food?" Marou groanned.  
  
"Better than nothing, we were reaching a limit on supplys... remember? And why are you complaining you don't eat anyway."  
  
"I'll just have tea." Kai said.  
  
Demoonica shook her head. "You people are nuts to pass up food. Should be happy that you can eat, and get three meals a day."  
  
"Sounds like you know the feeling, m'lady."  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "Every family has its rough times." She opened the door to the Caf. Other than Hospital staff it was empty.  
  
Kai still just got tea, he didn't add any sugar. 'I can't stand tea without sugar, how does he drink it?' Demoonica thought. Rei also grabbed a cup of tea and proceded to dump a ton of sugar into it, and a sandwich of unknown type. 'No wonder he gets so bouncy at times, he's on a sugar rush. At least he's not as bad as a Max, he has a constant sugar high. I blame Pixi Stix.' Allen had a coffee... 'Never knew he drank coffee.' ...and what she hoped was a turkey sandwich. It was. 'Mmmm turkey, Allen your a bishi after my own heart.' Marou didn't get anything and sat there looking slightly annoyed. 'What's new? He's always annoyed.' Zander had grabbed a Dr. Pepper and one of the sandwiches of unknown type. 'At least I'm not the only one who got a soda.' Demoonica popped the top on her Pepsi and took a bite of her pizza slice. 'Tast like the stuff they serve at school... I'm starting to miss being at home.' Demoonica sighed.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Came Zander's voice from beside her.  
  
"Just thinking about home. I miss my dad, my mum, and my little sister."  
  
Her bishounen nodded, they knew the feeling of not ever being able to see ones family again. All differences aside, trainers were like bishi's in that way. To stay in this world trainers most likely would never see anyone they knew from their world ever again. Bishounen at least had a chance to see others they knew.  
  
"You have us, m'lady." Allen placed a hand on Demoonica's shoulder. She smiled at him and the others.  
  
"I wouldn't change my decision, even if given the chance."  
  
*****  
  
Zander and Demoonica sat in the waiting room once again, it was now after nine o'clock at night. The nurse walked over to them with two blankets and two pillows. "My shift ends at ten o'clock. Here, get some rest." She handed them the blankets and pillows. "I just checked on your Kagome when I got these. She's doing fine, they gave her something for the pain. From the looks of things the baby will be born early in the morning. Sleep well, dears."  
  
*****  
  
A little before four o'clock AM...  
  
A nurse shook Demoonica and Zanders shoulders. Demoonica blinked awake. "You are the ones that brought in the Kagome correct?" Said the unfamiliar nurse. Demoonica nodded still half asleep. "Then you may see her now, just don't stay too long. She's tired and needs to ger her rest and regain her strength."  
  
More awake now Demoonica nodded again. "Thank you." She shook Zander who the nurse had failed to awaken. "Zander... get up, we can go see Kagome now." He rubbed his eyes trying to help himself wake up.  
  
"She had the baby and they let us sleep through it?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Demoonica and Zander followed the nurse back the same hallway that Kagome had been taken earlier. Stopping at one of the rooms she motioned them to go inside. In the room Kagome was laying on her bed, eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome?" Demoonica called quietly. Kagome looked at them and smiled weakly.  
  
"They said I would be able to see the baby in a few minutes, they're giving him a looking over. Cleaning him up and everything. They said that the baby can stay in the room with me."  
  
"That's good." Demoonica smiled. "So it was an little Inu-chan then? Is he just like his father?" Kagome looked away. "Oh, I'm so stupid to say that!"  
  
"It's okay. They took him before I got the chance to see him, though."  
  
"Is that normal?" Demoonica asked, Kagome shrugged. Just then the nurse that had woken them up came back into the room holding a wiggling blue blanket in her arms. She was smileing.  
  
"I heard that you didn't get to see this strikeing young man when he was born." She walked over to Kagome and placed the blanket in her arms. Cradleing the baby in one arm, Kagome pulled back the edge of the blanket. Everyone was met by the sight of jet black locks of hair sweaping their way over the baby's head. There were no dog ears, just human ones.  
  
"What the...?", commented Demoonica in shock.  
  
"He's beutiful." Kagome said. "He looks just like my Inu-chan when the moon is new."  
  
"But tonight isn't the new moon..." Zander said.  
  
"Could your mothers magic have done this?"  
  
"Kagome was caught in the energy blast... it may have..."  
  
"I don't care." Kagome spoke up. "He's perfect just how he is."  
  
To this the baby yawned and opened his eyes just a little bit revealing their dark brown color. "Kawaii!" Squealed Demoonica.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter sisteen is done! Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
Little Inu-chan: (^o^) *YAWN*  
  
Shi: Aw, he *is* so kawaii.  
  
LDD: (Has a stick of pocky in her mouth.) I want to thank everyone who brought gifts to the baby shower. These gifts will appear in the story as I will write the baby shower given by happy trainers. I ask that in your review of this chapter please give me your trainer name & a quick description for me to use. Also, who's your bishi's? Gifts are still welcome until the next chapter is up.  
  
So far Thanks to:  
  
crazy Rei luva for the cookies , Kimiko Kashibara for my pocky and the white silk kimono for Inu-chan , Kimiko's Kurama for the Incence , Kimiko's Tasuki for the ball , Kimiko's Hiei for the sword (I'll hold onto that one until later... like after he won't hurt people with it) , gimeGohan for the small wooden sword (again I'll give that one to him later... so he can train) , gimeGohan's Legolas for the 'Osuwari' necklace , gimeGohan's Supreme Kai for the FireRat cloak (...err coat?) , gimeGohan's Piccolo for the baby cloths , Pyra for the little red kimono, a chocolate ice cream cake, Pocky , and a little wooden sword (WooHoo! extra if he breaks the other one) , Pyra's Bishi's for the sake (remind me to keep Marou away from it, I don't want to know how bad he'll get if drinking) 


	17. Book One Chapter Seventeen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Well this chapter is for my reviewers, for this is the time that they make their trainer selves known to Demoonica in the bishi world! Eeeep!!!!! *Goes running away from happy reviewers.* Don't glomp me! Don't glomp me! *Is Glomped By All.* Why do I always end up glomped to the ground? V(@-@);V *Little Swirly Eyes*  
  
Shi: Sorry for the wait. On with chapter seventeen!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Demoonica was surprised to see the streets filled with trainers early that morning. It was now seven o'clock AM and she was headed to the trainer shop to refill their supplys. Demoonica looked at the money she held in her hand. "Oi, we need to win a few battles. This isn't an easy budget to have... maybe a job... I never liked battles much."  
  
"Talking to yourself isn't a good thing." Zander teased.  
  
"There is no problem with talking to yourself, as long as you don't ask yourself to repeat something because you didn't hear it the first time. Then you have a problem."  
  
Zander rolled his eyes at her. "You have a strange way of thinking."  
  
"Thank you. I know I do."  
  
*****  
  
Inside the store...  
  
"Oooo, it's a Duo!" Came a very loud, very highpitched, very happy female voice. Zander closed his eyes and prepaired for the inevitable glomping. It never came.  
  
*FAWAP!!!*  
  
Zander looked and saw Demoonica standing infront of the girl, who was now sitting on the floor. It looked like she didn't know what had happened. Demoonica looked down at the girl. "Hands off..." She said. "...and he isn't a Duo."  
  
The girl looked up and over Demoonica's shoulder at Zander. "But... he's soooo cuuuute!" She wailed. Demoonica stepped past her and walked further into the store.  
  
"WHAT?" She snapped at the people stareing at her. "I happen to dislike girls throwing themselves at my boyfriend! Got a problem with it?"  
  
When Zander caught up with her she was still sething mad. "Gee, I'm glad I'm not on your badside."  
  
*****  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kagome stepped out of the Hospital Center baby Inuyasha in her arms. "It's so nice to be out of those rooms. If I had to spend one more day looking at blank white walls I think I would have screamed."  
  
"That's okay, now you can stare at the blank light blue ones at the Inn..." Demoonica joked.  
  
"So, now that everything is in order what shall we do here in town?"  
  
"Well, we're not leaving anytime soon. Let's go out and meet some of the trainers. Maybe one of them has seen your Inuyasha." She turned to her bishounen and Zander. "Do you guys want to come with us or would you rather wonder around the city on your own?"  
  
"I think we'll be alright, besides you two looking for trainers will most likely end up at a mall, not a gym." Kai said.  
  
"Wow, that must have used up all your words for this week!" Demoonica teased the quiet bishounen.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"See what I meen?" Demoonica laughed. So did Kagome. Baby Inuyasha blinked up at them and gave a little baby smile. The guys desided Kai was right, Zander went with them to keep an eye on the younger bishounen and even more of a watch on Marou. They didn't need him causeing trainers grief. This left the girls alone with the baby.  
  
It wasn't long after that until Demoonica, Kagome, and baby Inuyasha had started to gather a crowd of young trainers. They all wanted to see the chibi and he seemed to enjoy the attention, as he cooed and burbled happily.  
  
The first of the trainers to have noticed baby 'Inu-chan' as they now called him introduced herself to Demoonica. She was quite a bit taller than Demoonica, had ear length blond hair with a little brown mixed into it and blue-grey eyes. "I'm Hiromi Wong. I'm sort of new, haven't gotten a bishi yet." She said with a blush. "Though I'm hopeing to find a Rei Kon from Beyblade." She got a happy little grin on her face.  
  
Demoonica laughed. "Well you can spend some time with mine, just don't glomp him too hard."  
  
"You have a Rei?!" Hiromi bounce around happily. "Where is he?"  
  
"Yeah I have a Rei, he's off wondering around with the rest of my guys." Demoonica nodded to the other two girls who just arrived.  
  
The second girl to introduce herself had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little taller than Demoonica. "I'm Kimiko and these are my bishi, Kurama, Tasuki, and Hiei." She waved to the bishi following her. Each in turn said their 'hello'. Hiei just 'Hn'ed', but that's Hiei for you. "You have a Kagome... and a chibi Inuyasha! He's so kawaii, you know I once mistook a trainer for a Kagome. We're friends now. Her name's Jacky, she looks just like a Kagome and she has an Inuyasha, he's a Sama of course."  
  
Kurama smiled down at the chibi Inuyasha in Kagome's arms. "A healthy child. Why is his hair black though? I do presume his father was an Inuyasha."  
  
"Err... we aren't completely sure why his hair is black. It's a long and complicated story, ending with him being born human." Kagome said. Kurama nodded sadly in understanding.  
  
"He's jus'a lit'l fellow ain't he?" Tasuki said.  
  
Hiei joined them in looking at the baby. "Still he has a fighting spirit." Everyone looked at him. He just 'hn'ed' again.  
  
Kimiko looked at Demoonica. "At least they're not trying to see who can embarrass me the most, or seeing if I embarrass myself. It's their favorite pass time, I tell you."  
  
"I'm lucky mine don't. Well my Marou sees how far he can push me until I can't stand him anylonger..." Demoonica sighed.  
  
Kimiko smiled. "Yeah, I know the feeling."  
  
The third trainer, the girl who had shown up with Kimiko spoke up. "Jessica." She shook Demoonica's hand. "These are Legolas, Supreme Kai, and Piccolo."  
  
Demoonica looked at Legolas and said to Jessica, "Where ever did you find him? *I* want to go there..." Jessica laughed. Her bishounen crowded around Inu-chan also, as baby's are the only thing that everyone must see. Inu-chan burbled in delight at the new faces.  
  
"This is a momentious day, a celebration is to be called for." Legolas said. "Hast thou any need of help with the young one?"  
  
"If you didn't understand that, he want's to know if we could buy some things to make it easier on you." Jessica translated. Then she got a bright smile. "I know! Why don't we hold a baby shower for Kagome and chibi Inu-chan?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Demoonica started.  
  
"No it wouldn't be any trouble!" All the girls said with big smiles. "And we want to!"  
  
Somehow Kagome had been talked into letting Kurama hold chibi Inu-chan. Now being up higher Inu-chan spotted Piccolo's antennae and waved a small hand at the green bishounen. He was passed to Piccolo and Inu-chan was delighted to find an antenna within grabbing distance. So he grabbed it. All the guys waited to see if they should hide the child for the rest of his life. Piccolo wenced a little, but other than that did nothing.  
  
"He's got to do better than that..." Piccolo explained. "... I once had to babysit a chibi Vegeta and two chibi Goku's, so that their parents could go out on a double anniversary date. I made it out just fine, the house......" He let the sentance die off. Everyone wenced at the images that came to mind. Ouch!  
  
Then a fourth girl appeared followed by a Duo and a Mirai Trunks. She had dark brown hair with a blood red streak in the front and brown eyes. She also was a good five inches taller then Demoonica. "Name's Pyra." She said. Before she could introduce the bishounen following her, Duo had bounced into the middle of the growing crowd and said, "Aw, it a chibi! Isn't he cute! Goochi goochi goo!" All was silent for a second then, "Wai!.... Hair!.... HAIR! My hair, some one help me! Make him let goooo~" The last word was in a very whiney voice. Duo's braid had slipped over his shoulder and Inu-chan had a good grip. Everyone laughed.  
  
Soon it was decided that they were throwing a baby shower or at the very least they would get presents for Kagome and baby Inu-chan. "We'll meet you all at the fest hall of the Gin'iro no Makimono Inn at three o'clock." (I think that translates into Silvery Scroll Inn... pardon if I have it wrong.) Called Demoonica to the group of girls that were on their way to vairious stores in the city. She looked to Kagome and Inu-chan. "That gives us four hours until then. Shall we go find the boys or let them get out of going to this?"  
  
"We can find them later. Kimiko said that she knew a girl named Jacky around here that had an Inuyasha following her. She's with girls named Anya, Miya-chan, Bryanna, and Abby, and a boy named Paul. Big group, shouldn't be too hard to find. They were signing up for the tournament."  
  
*****  
  
"You know we've been getting looked at kind of strangely." Noted Rei. They were getting many looks as they walked down the street.  
  
"Four bishounen and a half bishounen, getting along alone together, without a trainer in sight. No, I don't see anything strange about it." Zander said.  
  
"Yes, maybe leaving m'lady Demoonica Darkmoon was not the best of choices." Added Allen.  
  
"Hn." Both Kai and Marou responded, then glared at each other.  
  
"No fighting." Zander told them. "Man, look at the lines over there." He pointed to the countless trainers waiting to sign up at the tables. They all stopped walking and looked.  
  
"They must be signing up for that Tournament..."  
  
The others nodded. "We shouldn't hang around such a populated area without Demoonica. Some trainers could get ideas." Kai said. They walked away from the long lines.  
  
"I don't think anyone would try to steal us... would they?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Not most of them, but humans have thier bad ones just like bish... even though they are only suppose to be able to get here if they are true fans."  
  
"Demoonica isn't a overly bouncy fangirl... how'd she get here?"  
  
"She asked some one for the 'link'... whatever that is." Said Allen. "She told Kagome and me that, before you joined us."  
  
The bishounen all nodded. They were out of sight from the tournament lines by now.  
  
"So, are we going to the gym here or not?"  
  
"You need your trainer to be allowed in." Zander said. The guys looked at him, then shrugged.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Zander shrugged. "I have no clue." Allen, Rei, and Kai started snickering. "What did I say that was so funny?"  
  
"That sounded like Demoonica. It did sooooooo very much." Said Rei.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey! Look that girl has an Inuyasha!" Demoonica said.  
  
"So you are going up to a complete stranger and ask them if their Bishounen was going to be a father before he was captured?"  
  
"Pretty much. Have a better idea?"  
  
"Well. No. Fine come on." Demoonica and Kagome walked over to the girl who had slightly curly brown hair that was about shoulder length. Demoonica tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know how to ask this, but... Is that," she pointed, "Inuyasha yours?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha belongs to Jacky. Why?"  
  
"Oh so this is the right group! I'm Demoonica Darkmoon," she smiled and held out her hand, "and this is Kagome...." Demoonica spotted the three foot tall red haired bishounen standing beside the girl looking at them with big violet eyes. ".... ch...chibi!"  
  
The girl sighed. "Here we go again..." She started to pull out her Dex. Demoonica continued to talk.  
  
"I thought I would be the only trainer nearby with one!"  
  
The girl stopped. "You have a chibi too? You do have permission from his guardians right?"  
  
"Better." Kagome said. "I'm his mother." She turned chibi Inu-chan around to face the trainer.  
  
"He's just a baby, that he is." Said the red haired chibi. Demoonica now saw he was a Kenshin. "And she's like you, Annie-dono!" He pointed to Demoonica. The chibi Kenshin ^_^. He was very kawaii and Demoonica forced herself not to squeal at his cuteness.  
  
"Well that's Kenshin," the trainer said, 'and I'm Anya. That's Jacky." She pointed to a girl that looked very much like a Kagome. "Hey Jacky, this girl is looking for you." She hollered to the girl. "Why you looking for her?" Jacky and Inuyasha walked over.  
  
"Well?" Demoonica asked Kagome. She shook her head 'no'. "Oh..." She looked back at Anya, Jacky, and the Bishi who looked confused. "Sorry, we've been looking for Kagome's Inu-chan Sama for the last four months. Jacky and Inuyasha noticed the chibi in Kagome's arms. Chibi Inu-chan burbled happily at Inuyasha. His reaction was to cross his arms and go 'feh'.  
  
"Well I have to go find my bishounen..."  
  
Anya cut in. "Did they disappear?"  
  
"No, they went to explore town while we talked to trainers. Told me that I'd end up at the mall..." Demoonica shook her head. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I hate to say this, but trainers and their bishi have been being kidnapped..."  
  
*****  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Now don't start that again!"  
  
"Eeeerrrr... okay...." Rei sighed. "This is pretty boring. Maybe the mall wasn't a bad idea."  
  
"No." Came both Kai's and Marou's voices. Kai then added with a frown, "That's it! I refuse to talk again."  
  
*****  
  
"That's alot to think about." Demoonica said to Kagome as they put up a few blue and white balloons and streemers in the fest hall. They had finished talking to Anya about everything that had been happening some time ago and all of it was finally sinking in. They had found Demoonica's bishounen at the mall playing video games when they went to get decorations for the baby shower.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Kagome said. "It's happening everywhere though... my Inu-chan was a scout for our home..."  
  
"Oh Kagome. I didn't know. I hope whoever is behind all this didn't find him..." She patted Kagome's back. "...I'm sure he's out there, safe." Demoonica looked at chibi Inu-chan who was asleep amongst a few blankets on the floor. He was sleeping so quietly. 'For Inu-chan's sake, for yours, and for mine, I do hope he is.' She thought. "We better get finished, the girls will be here soon! And before I let the guys go explore further, you remember after we found them in the Arcade, I told them to be here also. I don't like them being out there without me, especially now. Though, with Zander there with them... I do fell better."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
That day at 3:30 PM...  
  
The gifts were piled onto one of the tables, there were finger foods and even a cake that Pyra had brought. All the girls were there, even Anya who had shown up with gift baskets that all had tags that read: It's a Boy!. There hadn't been time to plan or set up games, so they were all in conversation. Many of the bishounen, like Sano and Tasuki, were drinking saké. Soon it was time to open the gifts. Kagome opened them all and was pleased with everything, although Hiei's gift of a real metal sword got many odd looks.  
  
"What? He's gonna learn to fight sometime." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
As the party was winding down the doors to the fest hall opened once more. Demoonica's bishounen entered. Demoonica waved at them. "You guys are late!" Marou didn't care and joined some of the guys with the saké. Demoonica grabbed his cup. "I don't think so! You are definitely *not* drinking." Allen joined into a conversation with Jacky's Inuyasha and Kimiko's Hiei about swords. Rei got glomped by Hiromi... and Kai laughed at this. Everyone else looked up to see what was funny and they too started laughing.  
  
Then Zander walked in and everything stopped.......  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Hmmmm..... I wonder how people will react to Zander... a half bishi? Chapter seventeen is done! Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
Here is who was at the baby shower party:  
  
Hiromi Wong - crazy Rei luva  
  
Kimiko - Kimiko Kashibara  
  
Jessica - gimeGohan  
  
Pyra - Pyra Moonsword  
  
Anya - Songwind  
  
Jacky - Jacky 


	18. Book One Chapter Eighteen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! BUT Songwind, Jacky's Inuyasha is in love with her. It would be wrong on so many levels to make him the baby's father! Sorry this took-a soooo long to post.... V(-_-)V  
  
Shi: On with chapter eighteen! OMG I cant believe we have over 60 reviews! Arigato to our new reviewer Jenna! Of course all our faithful reviewers too!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. I Do Not Own The Yoma Counting Song! Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Then Zander walked in and everything stopped. All was silent as the trainers stared at him. Zander looked around at all the 'new' bishounen, other than a pair of chibis (Kenshin and Shippou), they were glareing daggers at him.  
  
"Nani?!?!" Echoed through the fest hall. Then all hell broke loose...  
  
...and everything happened at once...  
  
"Who invited the halfer?" Said Tasuki.  
  
"Watch how you phrase that, I'm half dog demon!" Inuyasha said as he hit the other bishounen on the head.  
  
"No! Don't..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Annie-dono!" Chibi Kenshin ran to Anya and Sano stood infront of them in a protective manner. Chibi Shippou had ran to Jacky in the same way and she held him in her lap.  
  
Hiromi who didn't see what was wrong kept glomping Rei, he was turning slightly blue.  
  
"What? Couldn't find any 'fun' out in the woods? Need to come in here an' mess with good clean folks?"  
  
"Please, everyone... could you calm down... ?"  
  
Hiei had shoved Zander back against the wall and stood there glareing angerly at him. Piccolo and Trunks were backing him.  
  
Demoonica ran to the side of the room where it seemed every bishonen in the room now was. The other girls bishounen trying to seriously hurt Zander and her bishounen trying to stop them and explain to them. She pushed her way passed the crowd....   
  
....to see Zander curled up on the floor and Hiei standing over him with a smirk on his face. He reached down and grabbed Zander by his ripped shirt. "Pathetic. Weak..."  
  
"STOP!" Demoonica screamed, throwing herself at the pair. She landed next to them and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Don't!!!"  
  
Kimiko, Jessica, Pyra, Anya, and Jacky upon seeing Demoonica's reaction and hearing some of her words helped Demoonica's bishounen stop the madhouse the baby shower had become. They calmed their bishi's. Behind them Hiromi was still glomping Rei, but at least she was only holding onto his arm now. Kagome was trying to calm a crying chibi Inu-chan with the help of chibi Kenshin and chibi Shippou.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him again!" Demoonica yelled in anger at Hiei as she pulled his hand off of Zanders shirt. Zander was shaken (a fearsome group of angry bishounen will do that to you), but it looked as though he had fallen to the floor from the force of hitting the wall, and not from being beaten to a bloody pulp, thankfully. She placed herself between the two. "Back off before I get angry..." She warned them.  
  
Hiei looked at her like she had grown an extra head or something just as upseting. "Why would you want to save a halflings life? At the risk of getting yourself hurt or even worse?" He spat out the words while looking at Zander as if he were worse than scum.  
  
Demoonica stood up. "If I were you I'd take that back..." Zander's fist came from beside her and hit Hiei in the face. Shocked, Demoonica stood there for a split second before she could react. When she did, she grabbed Zander about the waist and dragged him back. In his anger they could all see his eyes glowing faintly.  
  
Demoonica's bishounen finally had explained to the trainers that the 'half-bishi' was with them. The information was passed to the bishounen. Karama and Inuyasha grabbed Hiei, each takeing an arm as he went to retaliate.  
  
"I don't know what your guys problem is!" Came Hiromi's voice.  
  
"He's a half-bishounen..... piece of... trash..." Was Hiei's answer to her question. He was trying to get out of the grasp of the bishounen holding him back. Hiromi's eyes widened as she looked at Zander.  
  
Zander tried to pull out of Demoonica's grasp again. "Zander! Don't. You're just proving them right by being irrational!" He didn't stop. "Fine!" She cried. "You *are* just a monster... that can't feel..." She let go of him and he stumbled forward. "... I hate you!"  
  
Everything became quiet once more. Zander stopped dead in his tracks. Demoonica was crying. This finally sunk in with the words she had said. He had made her cry and she hated him.  
  
Seeing he had stopped, Demoonica flung herself at him and grabbed him around the waist again. She wrapped her arms about his waist and placed her head against his back. She shook as she cried.... "Please don't fight... I don't like fighting..."  
  
Zander felt the anger drain out of him. "Demoonica..." He said softly. 'I'm such a fool.' He thought. He placed a hand over hers. "I'm so stupid... here I've gone and hurt you. I am a monster... aren't I?"  
  
He felt Demoonica shake her head. "No... I should have told them... they didn't know who you are..." She mumbled. "I didn't think..."  
  
A cough came from one of the onlooking trainers. Suddenly they realized they were standing in the middle of a very confused crowd. "Hehehe... errr..." Zander rubbed the back of his head nervously with his free hand. He felt Demoonica dry her tears on the back of his shirt before she moved to address the group.  
  
"I'm sorry for my outburst... It was uncalled for..."  
  
"It was not!" Kagome said as she made her way over to her trainer. "They were out of line!" She bounced Inu-chan to keep him from crying again. "Attacking someone like that... you should be ashamed of yourself." She scolded Hiei like he was a misbehaving child. "Even if he is a half-bishounen, even if there are people being kidnapped for the purpose of makeing half-bishi, that doesn't give you the right to harass them. Do you think that being born is their fault?" Hiei shook his head, along with everyone else. Kagome was in that scarry 'I do not want to be on her badside.' mode.   
  
"Kagome...", said Demoonica, "Don't be so harsh. Everyone is on edge, even a party can't keep problems away..." Kagome sighed, she had gone a bit overboard. Demoonica looked at the large group that were all stareing at them. "...Let me introduce Zander..." She said with a weak smile, knowing that it sounded foolish after the latest events. "As you obviously know, he is a half-Duo bishounen." At this Hiei 'hn'ed'. Demoonica looked at him. "Watch it eye-ball boy, you are already on my nerves." She cleared her throught and continued. "I should have told all of you that I was traveling with a half-bishounen. I wasn't thinking..." Demoonica shrugged. "I don't think of him like that, so I tend to forget that fact..."  
  
"We are the ones who should be sorry." Said Kimiko. "It's true that events have us all looking over our shoulders, but fear shouldn't rule us. Hiei..." She looked at her bishounen. "...say you are sorry... for not giving Zander a chance before judgeing him."  
  
"Hnnn..." Hiei crossed his arms. Kurama and Tasuki shoved him from behind. He turned and gave them a glare. They nodded and glared back. "Heh... fine. I'm sorry..." Then he added, "...for trying to protect my trainer..."  
  
"BAKA!" Kimiko smacked him on the back of the head. "Now who's being embarrassing to whom?"  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for my actions and that of my fellow bishounen." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah..." said Sano.   
  
"You did jump to conclusions Uncle San, that you did." Said chibi Kenshin.  
  
"We all did...." Said Anya. "...well most of us..." Everyone looked at Hiromi who was still sitting on the floor with Rei in her grasp. She was smileing happily. Rei looked like he had given up on ever having his arm back. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Anya's right. Kimiko's right. There's no excuse for our behavior." Said Trunks. Everyone was talking at once, there were many sorrys and other appolligies. Trainers telling their bishounen off in one manor or another. When things quieted down the first to walk up to Zander was Pyra's Duo, he looked at him for a minute and then... "It's not fair... I'm only 5'2"!!!!!!"  
  
He was refering to the fact that Zander was six inches taller then him. Zander sighed and looked at Demoonica. "See what I ment?" Demoonica giggled. No one else knew what he was talking about, but it broke the tension that was hanging over the room. The rest of the party went by in ease.  
  
*****  
  
The next day...  
  
"So, like I was saying. Even with getting gifts from so many great people and bishounen we will be needing a better way to make money. Fights are only one source of income. A baby needs more care than you think, the shopping list is huge!" Demoonica sighed.  
  
"Well at least it's not as bad as having a baby in your world Demoonica." Said Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Chibis grow faster than... err... 'human' children. Inu-chan will be crawing within a month and walking without a problem by six months. Bishi have to grow fast like this because of trainers, so that chibis can run away if trainers suprise a family..."  
  
Demoonica nodded. Kagome ment that it was a way for chibis to get away from trainers as early in life as possable. If parents didn't have to carry their young for the first two or three years of their lives then they had better chances of not getting caught. "So they go through the early stages of life fast, Like that old saying 'Children grow up fast, enjoy the time when they are young.' At least that means we'll have things easier."  
  
"That still brings us back to our money situation..." Kagome said.  
  
"There's a gym here... why not try the trainer there? Prize money is more than normal fights."  
  
"That's a good idea, and I'm sure there are more than enough odd jobs in a big city like this."  
  
"What are you hinting at?" Asked Kai.  
  
"Well, why don't we work at the tornament? I don't have the gym wins to enter, even if I beat the trainer at this gym. It will be my first. Besides the tornament is in a week, it will be perfect!"  
  
"Deal..." Kai said. "...but I am not selling hotdogs or something like that."  
  
"M'lady, what do you plan we do until then?"  
  
"Like I said odd jobs... or I could hunt the area right outside of town for more bishounen." Demoonica smiled. Then...  
  
"Demoonica-chan!" Demoonica was glomped to the ground by a blond girl.  
  
"Ack! Hiromi... I can't... breath!"  
  
"Sorry, let me help you up!"  
  
"Hello, Hiromi." Said Kagome. Inu-chan cooed happily at the newbie trainer. "What has you here this morning?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could join up with you?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Well...... I guess so." Demoonica said. "I don't see why not. It would be nice to have another trainer to talk to."  
  
"Yeah!" Hiromi bounced. "Rei-chan! I can stay with you!" She glomped Rei.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Ano, Hiromi, you will have to let him breath...."  
  
*****  
  
Later that day...  
  
They were on the road again and all was right in the bishi world..... well.... almost.....  
  
"One, it's a love in one generation,  
  
Two, the two of us go to hell,  
  
Three, even though we kill everybody,  
  
Four, signpost for the land of the dead...  
  
Four, signpost for the land of the dead,  
  
Five, the rain of blood because of war,  
  
Six, just like a dead body,  
  
Seven, my tears run out,  
  
Eight, a dark night starts to melt...  
  
Eight, a dark night starts to melt.  
  
One... if two people are in love,  
  
Two... both of them to hell will go,  
  
Three... even if they kill everyone,  
  
Four... a signpost to hell they will find...  
  
Four... a signpost to hell they will find,  
  
Five... a rain of blood follows where they go,  
  
Six... purified and changed,  
  
Tears have all dried up."  
  
Demoonica had been singing the unnerving song for the past half hour. The only person who didn't seem to mind the song was Marou who was actualy enjoying the haunting tune. Why? You ask. He was the one she had learned it from... Demoonica had definatly spent way too much time with the Demon type Bishounen. In fact, Allen, Rei, and Kai had returned to their bishi-balls to get away from it. It wasn't that Demoonica was a bad singer, she was pretty good, it was the song itself that bothered them. It was much to morbid for them to enjoy. Made you wonder why Demoonica liked it so much, but then she did have some very strange likes and dislikes.  
  
"Demoonica! Do you mind stopping for awhile? That song is just... Wrong!" Kagome asked. "Besides, what if Inu-chan understands it. It could scare him!"  
  
"I agree with Kagome-chan." Hiromi said.  
  
"Same here!" Said Zander, who would never complain about bishi-balls again. At least in those you didn't have to listen to that... that... song.  
  
Demoonica, who was just about to start singing it all over again abruptly shut her mouth. "The song's just cool!" She said. "And Inu-chan is asleep."  
  
"I think you have lost you mind." Hiromi told her.  
  
"She can't loose something she didn't have to start with. ... ITAI!" Demoonica had hit him on the head. Smiling he pushed her shoulder, also smiling she pushed back, then he did again... ect, ect, ect...  
  
Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Love birds."   
  
Kagome giggled. "I wonder when the wedding is?"  
  
Zander and Demoonica stopped play fighting and looked at Kagome with somewhat horrified expressions. Then both blushed a deep red. They were saved from being further picked on when they all heard the loud snapping of a twig up ahead.  
  
"What was that?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"Bishounen if we're lucky." Said Demoonica. "That reminds me, how long have you been in the bishi world?" She asked a they snuck past some of the bushes.  
  
"Eight or nine days now."  
  
"Then I think you should get the next bishi we run across, unless you want to be sent home."  
  
"No way!" Hiromi had looked past the bushes they where now hideing behind. "It's a..."  
  
"Kaiba!" Finished Demoonica. She too had looked past the bushes. Indeed the brown haired bishounen was standing there.  
  
"What do we do?" Hiromi whispered.  
  
Demoonica motioned to Marou. He quietly walked to her and looked at the Seto Kaiba bishounen. The Kaiba looked like he was tangled in some vines and didn't seem to notice the group watching him. Another snap was heard and a vine came unbound from his ankle. "See that bishounen?" She asked, Marou nodded. "He looks experienced so could you wear him down a bit so Hiromi can throw a ball at him?"  
  
"This will be fun." He smiled that smirk that said he was up to some thing. He disappeared and reappeared near the Kaiba, who was about twenty feet away from the girls. The Kaiba gave a startled yelp. Marou leaned down and whispered something in his ear. They watched as Kaiba passed out.  
  
Demoonica, Hiromi, and Zander walked out from the bushes. "What did you tell him?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"I said that they found proof that he was related to Yugi and everyone else already knew about it."  
  
"That was mean." Hiromi told him.  
  
"I can't beleave it worked." Commented Demoonica. She turned to Hiromi. "He's all yours!"  
  
Hiromi pulled out one of her bishi-balls and hit Kaiba with it. The uncontious bishounen was pulled into the ball and it sealed without a problem. It didn't even bother to shake around. Hiromi picked it up. "I caught Seto Kaiba!" She bounced.  
  
Demoonica hugged her. "Now you can stay in the bishi world! I'm so happy!" She too bounced.  
  
Then Hiromi's bishi-dex beeped. "Property of Hiromi Wong, age fourteen. Status, Novice trainer. Bishounen number one caught. Name of bishounen, Seto Kaiba. Nickname?"  
  
"No nickname."  
  
"So we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh! area then?" Zander said.  
  
"I want a Bakura!" Said Hiromi.  
  
"I want Ryou Bakura!" Demoonica said at the exact same time.  
  
"Don't think I'll help you with this 'sneaky' way of captureing any more. Demoonica is my trainer and you are her friend, she wished you to stay in this world. I helped her make that happen. Else I wouldn't here the end of it." Stated Marou. The girls just looked at him oddly.  
  
"Okay...." They said. Marou shook his head and returned to his bishi-ball. That left only Demoonica, Hiromi, Kagome with Inu-chan, and Zander standing by the side of the road.  
  
"So Demoonica, where are we going?"  
  
"That's the thing, I never plan where I go anymore. I just end up walking into things that mess up my plans, so why make them?"  
  
"That's an odd way of thinking..."  
  
"Okay, let me look at my map...." Demoonica pulled out her map. If you were to see it you would notice that now some towns 'dots' were a different color. Each of these Demoonica had been to and they now had short entrys telling dates and events that happened there. "Okay, Epoh City is there. That's the town I started at and caught Kagome and Allen near. Over here is Eutriv City. I stayed at the Sakura no hana Hotel while there. Kolleny Town is way down there. It's a nice place to 'get away from it all' at even finding bishounen, though I captured Marou near there. I caught Rei and Kai right here near the Baki River Falls. Treah City is where we are. Inu-chan was born there and I guess it's where you started you journey from?"  
  
"What way are we headed right now?"  
  
"North-East-ish. Towards the Slayers area, from what I've been told. We should be careful not to enter their territory, I say we stick to the main road."  
  
"That would be smart." Said an unknown voice. Returning to the road they found a female trainer watching them. The girl was dressed in a red tank top, blue jean shorts, and black boots. She had long red hair that fell to her knees and sapphire blue eyes. "And we're not in the Yu-Gi-Oh! area."  
  
'Wow, her hair is as long as mine.' Thought Zander. Demoonica noticed he was stareing and took the chance to elbow him in the ribs. "Itai!" Zander winced. Hiromi rolled her eyes once more and Kagome giggled at them again. Those two were such a riot.  
  
"Thanks... I think." Demoonica said. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Merina. This is Vash the Stampede from Trigun." She nodded at the tall, blond bishounen beside her. He gave them a big goofy grin and a peace sign.  
  
"Love and peace!" He said rather loudly. Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Nice to meet you Merina, errr... Vash. I'm Demoonica Darkmoon." She shook Merina's hand. "This is Hiromi Wong."  
  
"Hi!" Hiromi greeted the new trainer. "Is he your only Bishounen?"  
  
"No. I have a Trowa from Gundam Wing, a Folken from Escaflowne, and a Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha...."   
  
Kagome made a frown at the last bishi's name. "Keep 'Fluffy' in his ball!" She stated.  
  
Marina looked at her. "Oh a Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome is protective of Inu-chan." Demoonica pointed at the sleeping chibi in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Chibi..." Marina said as she move over to Kagome and looked at Inu-chan.  
  
"Yes, yes, very cute..." Said Zander, why did everyone always go ga-ga over babies?  
  
"This is Zander!" Demoonica said as she wrapped an arm around him. "He's half-Duo bishounen, but don't mess with him. He's MINE." She made sure the meaning was clear. Zander was blushing slightly.  
  
"Half bishi?" Said Vash looking at Zander accusingly.  
  
"Vash, if he were a threat I don't think he would be traveling with trainers and a bishoujo who has a young chibi." Marina told her bishounen.  
  
Vash desided she was right and held out his hand to Zander. "Put it there buddy!" He said chearfully. He took Zander's hand and shook it dramaticly.  
  
"Well seeing as we are going the same way, would you like to join us in our twisted travels?" Asked Demoonica. Marina looked at her oddly. "We are spending a day out in the field then a day in Treah City until the tournament. That makes three day out here and three days in town makeing money!!!"  
  
"Don't mind her." Said Hiromi. "She's a bit....errr.... she's very odd most of the time."  
  
Marina nodded. "Yes, it would be nice to travel with a group."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter eighteen is done! Look Hiromi and Marina are traveling with Demoonica! After four months of only haveing her bishounen around she has other trainers to talk to! Yay! Please review! V(^_^)V 


	19. Book One Chapter Nineteen

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Chah, the only bishi to touch Zander was Hiei.... the others formed a part circle around them. Sorry for Hiei being a jerk, I just needed a bishounen with a bad attitude. Had to clear that up... hehe...  
  
ALSO Merina, I'm soooo sorry about that. I didn't even notice that I had started spelling it wrong. *hides face in hands* Plus my beta reader didn't catch it either.... Forgive me?  
  
As for the tournament, Songwind is writing it in her story and it is up to her as to which people will be in it. She isn't adding people who ask *right now* because she has to catch up to the HUGE demand of people who want to be in her story. Most of the people being added into the tournament have been waiting from *before* she posted the tenth chapter of her story. They asked way back then and she needs time to catch up, so you can ask, but don't hope for it. BUT, she said in her notes for people to stop asking her until she got caught up, so asking now is probably a bad idea. Okay I just read her 32nd chapter, I wouldn't ask if I were you.  
  
Oh and Pudding333 my old computer didn't have spell check. So when I got this one I didn't think to look for one. My mother is my spell checker/beta reader... but she's done a horrible job at both is seems, so she's fired. Good news I did find my spell check in WordPerfect 10 so from now on this will be wrote in WordPad like always, moved to WordPerfect 10 to spell check it, then saved in NotePad. Why? Easy, I always write in WP, the spell check is only in WP10, and FF.net only lets me upload NP files.... It's all very strange. Errr... there will still be a few not right, spell check said they were not real words but it fixed sooooo many of the others that the rest of the chapters will be much better in spelling. SPELLING! I never could spell very well... *Holds up elementary spelling test, everyone sees she has Serena/Usagi test score.* ...see? Thanks for telling me, after my mother went over a chapter I thought they would be pretty well fixed. Oh well... *sigh*...  
  
Anyway... *Gets interrupted as Zander pops in*  
  
Zander: *Looks at Super Hurricane and shakes his head.* He is not getting anywhere near me! (-.-); Or his 'Little Washu' too! [Everyone sweat drops.]  
  
Shi: *Is sitting on Demoonica's head.* Wow! Over 70 reviews now! On with chapter nineteen!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. I Do Not Own The Song "Prologue For Tomorrow" Or The "Yoma Counting Song". Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
[Day 1, Treah City]  
  
"Nothing in the future,  
  
Choosing is the answer,  
  
We are really so happy!  
  
Lover in the future,  
  
Glamor is the answer,  
  
So take me away tonight!"  
  
Demoonica was singing again, but at least it was clean and the chorus had a beat to it. She was sweeping the floor in a small shop in town, the owner had been looking for part time help during the busy days leading up to the tournament.  
  
"You know what?" Asked Zander as he restocked a shelf with manga's. "That song is suggestive."  
  
Demoonica, who still had her back to him, blushed. "I have no idea as to what you're saying. I just happen to like the song, or would you rather I sing the counting song for the rest of the day?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hehehe. I was joking."  
  
"Right. Sure you were."  
  
Kagome walked into the front where the two were talking. "I heard someone yell, is everything alright up here?" Inu-chan was in her arms, she had dressed him in a red yoofuku* like the adult Inuyasha from the show.  
  
"Fine." Demoonica said. "I think I just scared Zander a bit, that's all."  
  
"You threatened to sing that counting song, didn't you?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Do you know anything else that bothers him?"  
  
"Stop answering with another question! And yes, I do know other things that bother him."  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked away. "This is too easy." She said. "Right Inu-chan? My trainer is easy to tease, isn't she?" He cooed.  
  
Zander looked at Demoonica. "Where are your bishonen anyway?"  
  
"Marou." She pointed to a bishi-ball still on her belt. "Rei is working at a restaurant as a waiter. Allen is helping out at the Bishi Center, lots of bishi are training too hard for the tournament and ending up with small injuries. Kai took a job as an assistant in the gym."  
  
"Are you sure Kai isn't causing some of those small injuries?" He asked. Demoonica sighed. "What of your trainer friends, then?"  
  
"I don't know where Merina is, but Hiromi is out in the field training with her Kaiba and looking for other bishounen." Zander nodded.  
  
"You know, I never realized how much power I had lost.... until yesterday." Zander said slowly. Demoonica walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You can build your strength back up, just don't go fight with demon type bishounen. Besides all your powers aren't gone... your eyes started glowing when you got angry."  
  
Zander smiled softly at her. "Thanks."  
  
[Day 2, Field]  
  
"You know, I've been wondering how this world came to be." Said Hiromi as she hugged her Kaiba.  
  
"How about why we appear midair and fall to the ground? Maybe why we pass out during the trip?" Said Merina.  
  
"Both of you have very good questions. I wish I had the answers... though I remember the girl I met when I first arrived said something about a glitch..." Said Demoonica.  
  
"So the link we clicked on was like a retrieving program?"  
  
"And it has a glitch that messes things up?"  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "We may never know." She let out a large yawn. "Who's idea was it to come out here at seven o'clock AM?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Oh, right." She yawned again. "Why was I so set on being out here this early?" Everyone shrugged. "Why did you listen to me?"  
  
"Why *did* we listen to her?" Said Zander. Again everyone shrugged.  
  
"So Merina, how long have you been in the bishi world?"  
  
"Four months, give or take."  
  
"Wow! I've been here just over four months also. Cool, so we both arrived at the beginning of summer." Demoonica smiled as she looked around at the leaves that were just beginning to turn into the reds and yellows of early fall. "Does anyone want to train? I'm wanting to take on the gym trainer."  
  
"I'll take you on." said Merina. "Best two out of three wins?"  
  
"Sounds fair, I'll use Allen, Marou, and Kai."  
  
"Vash, Sesshoumaru, and Trowa."  
  
Hiromi, Kagome and Inu-chan, Kaiba, Folken, and Zander moved to the sidelines. Rei raised his hand. "First round Vash the Stampede vs Allen Schezar. Three. Two. One. Let it rip!...errr..." Rei blushed. "I mean begin!!!"  
  
"Allen! Get in close and use your sword!"  
  
"Vash dodge! No! Don't run away!" Merina sweat dropped as she watched her Vash run around like a very large chicken.  
  
"I don't believe in fighting!" He cried as he stopped to look at his trainer. Allen walked up behind him and bonked Vash on the top of his head with the sword handle. A large bump appeared on Vash's head, then he fell to the ground with little swirls in his eyes. Allen looked down at him, placed his free hand over his face and walked away shaking his head sadly.  
  
"I didn't hit him that hard..."  
  
"Allen is the winner by knock out!" Shouted Rei happily.  
  
Merina ran over to her Vash. "Vash! Are you okay?"  
  
Vash blinked and jumped up. "I'm fine!" He said with a large grin and started laughing. Merina sighed, he was such a baka. She pulled her bishounen back to their sideline.  
  
"Now for round two, Sesshoumaru vs Marou!"  
  
"Ummm, two demon type bishounen in a free fight... does anyone else think we should move away from this by... oh say, a few miles?!" Hiromi said.  
  
"Begin!!!"  
  
Marou disappeared from view as soon at the word left Rei's mouth. The full blooded dog demon stood there, not seeming to be interested in the fact that his opponent was nowhere to be found. A few more seconds passed before Marou appeared behind Sesshoumaru his fingernails extended like claws. His attack was dodged easily and Marou found himself clawing the air.  
  
"No bad for a dog demon." he commented. "You have speed."  
  
"Go Sesshoumaru!" Called Vash to his fellow bishounen.  
  
"But I am a child of the earth, Kikuga no Miko, lord of the terrestrial yoma*..." The two demons locked eyes. Sesshoumaru was taken back by what he saw in Marou's eyes. A cold hatred beyond the bounds of a person, or a place. Darkness that could smother and kill a world. If it was true that one's eyes are the windows to the soul, then what was there if all you could see was emptiness? He was frozen, unable to move.  
  
Marou gave a laugh and walked up to the younger demon. He placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's face and leaned in close to his face. "You should fear me..." He whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear. Suddenly finding he could once again move Sesshoumaru swiped at Marou with his own deadly claws. He met with only cloth.  
  
"I feel we are evenly matched." Sesshoumaru looked around, trying to find where the red haired demon had disappeared to again. He spun around to face behind himself. "That will not work again..."  
  
"Will it not?" Marou appeared behind him, right where Sesshoumaru had been looking moments before. Marou had his back to Sesshoumaru, he smiled over his shoulder at the surprised dog demon. "Then... I feel that we are done here, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." Sesshoumaru said, all be it reluctantly. Both demons walked back to their trainers.  
  
"I guess... it's a tie then..." Said Rei. Everyone who was watching just stared. Vash was telling Sesshoumaru how well he thought he had done.  
  
"He was playing with me." Sesshoumaru said quietly to himself. "I do not like being played with."  
  
"Okay! Time for round three! It's Trowa vs Kai!" Said Rei. The bishounen walked forward. "Ready! Begin!"  
  
Trowa started by doing a flip that landed him behind Kai. Still in a crouched position he did a low spin kick, trying to knock Kai's feet from under him. The silver and blue haired bishounen was quick to move out of the way of the Heavyarms pilot. And that was the way it continued until Kai lost to Trowa, the Gundam pilot being better trained.  
  
"Way to go Trowa!" Vash yelled happily to the quiet brown haired bishounen.  
  
*****  
  
"Well after this mornings excitement nothing has happened." Demoonica said. And nothing else did.  
  
[Day 3, Treah City]  
  
"I'm still feeling good after yesterdays battle." Demoonica said with a smile. "The guy at the gym had better be ready for a fight!"  
  
"It was a tie yesterday." Zander said.  
  
"So? I still feel good about my bishounen." They entered the gym. The place was still popular with trainers doing last minute training for the tournament. She recognized some of them like Kimiko, Jacky, and Anna. Anna, having came into the gym right behind her ran towards her bishounen.  
  
"I wonder what's up over there?" Demoonica said.  
  
"No clue." Kagome told her. "Was that Anna's Sanosuke that I saw jump out the window when we first came in?"  
  
"I wasn't looking. Where is the gym trainer in here?"  
  
"That would be me." Said a male voice from behind her. Demoonica turned around to see a guy who looked around seventeen. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. "Sir Aidden Hydra, my lovely lady. My sister Madame Argent Hydra and our companion Bill are out in search of a Quatre Raberba Winner of Gundam Wing and an Amy of Sailor Moon. So I and my bishoujo are taking challengers."  
  
"Then I'm challenging!" Demoonica said before he could continue.  
  
"This way." He said. "There's a small arena set off to the side for gym matches during hectic times, like this tournament. It will be a two on two battle."  
  
***** [No, I'm not going to write another battle scene into this chapter.]  
  
"That was easy!" Demoonica said happily. "He was no match for you guys. No wonder he's only left in charge when the others are gone!" They were standing outside the gym. Demoonica was obviously happy about beating the gym trainer. "So to celebrate let's have dinner at a restaurant and you all can have the day off to relax! Oh! And Rei-chan, lets go get me that beyblade. I want you to teach me remember?"  
  
Rei nodded his head. "Yes. I remember."  
  
"Good! Then the rest of you can go to the hotel, we'll be by there shortly. See ya!" She handed most of the money to Kagome, then Demoonica dragged Rei off toward the beyblade shop. (See side story.*)  
  
[Day 4, Field] *Thinking~Why did I decide to do this day by day, again?~*  
  
"Ohayo Hiromi! Merina!" Demoonica called as she ran over to the two trainers who were waiting for her.  
  
"Demoonica." Merina waved.  
  
"Demoonica-chan! Kagome-chan! Inu!" Hiromi had chibi Inu-chan in her arms a few heartbeats later. "Aren't you just getting cuter every day!" She said to the baby who giggled happily.  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica, Merina, Hiromi, Zander, and Kagome with chibi Inuyasha were the only ones walking about in the woods. Feeling they would have better luck in finding bishounen if the group was smaller, Rei, Kai, Allen, Marou, Kaiba, Vash, Sesshoumaru, Trowa, and Folken were in their bishi-balls. Hey, they had found Kaiba when Demoonica's bishounen had retreated into their balls, so it might work again. Good luck.  
  
"Do you think that we will have any luck with finding bishounen today?" Asked Hiromi.  
  
"As much as ever, though at least we haven't met anyone who was hostile."  
  
"Hostile?" This came from Merina.  
  
"I was reminded of when I caught Marou. He wanted nothing more than to spill my blood."  
  
"And you kept him?" Hiromi said.  
  
"Please." Merina looked at the younger trainer. "Would you let a bishounen free if you knew he could then take out his revenge and not have to worry about it effecting him?"  
  
"No." Hiromi shook her head. "Did he really try to hurt you Demoonica?"  
  
"Well... he never tried to hurt me. Though he did try to break his ball, got a nasty shock from it too. He did try to make everything difficult on me and was shall I say persistent in making me uncomfortable..."  
  
"Uncomfortable?"  
  
Frowning, Zander finally spoke up, "He was hitting on her! Now drop the subject.", and then stormed off ahead, away from the girls.  
  
"Oooow, touched a nerve there." Hiromi said.  
  
"I never knew he got so upset by Marou." Demoonica said as she watched him storm off. "He never said anything about it."  
  
"Don't try to understand men." Merina told her.  
  
*****  
  
"What did I tell you about your anger?" Came a voice Zander thought he knew, but it sounded... different somehow.  
  
"Kohaku?" Zander asked.  
  
"Very good!" Said the voice.  
  
Zander wasn't in the mood for the young bishounen's word games. "Okay show yourself and tell me what's up."  
  
"No..." There was a pause. "I'd rather not let my presence be known to the trainers."  
  
"Fine." Zander sighed. "What do you want to tell me? That I shouldn't storm off like that or to be more forgiving of others actions? I already know that! I just can't help it! Okay?"  
  
"No just that I've noticed that some of the bishounen in the world are starting to get restless."  
  
"Restless how? Why is that important?!"  
  
"I think trainers are going to be in trouble... it's getting dangerous... I..." He stopped talking.  
  
"What? You what Kohaku?" Zander demanded. There was no answer. The girls came around the bend of the path they were on and stopped to look at him.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" Asked Hiromi. Zander shook his head.  
  
"Did you say Kohaku? Is he around again?" Demoonica looked around for the young bishounen or his dragon form.  
  
"A Kohaku? What kind Demoonica? The one from Inuyasha? Or the blond cutie from Wish?"  
  
"No. The one from Spirited Away."  
  
"Way cool! Why don't you catch him?"  
  
Demoonica held up two fingers. "I have two reasons. The first is that he is a chibi. The second is that he is the most unnervingly strange child I have met."  
  
"So he's weird? That's your reason? I say if he shows up *after* he evolves try a ball! If you don't want him, I'll happily let him keep me and Kaiba company!" Hiromi said with a big smile.  
  
[Day 5, Treah City]  
  
Demoonica lay in her bed in her hotel room throwing a bishi-ball into the air and catching it as it fell towards her. Suddenly the ball didn't come back down.  
  
"Wha?" She sat up to see the ball being held by Kagome.  
  
"You are going to break this if you keep doing that. Why aren't you at work?"  
  
"The owner said not to show up till one o'clock today. I'm board."  
  
"So did the guys still go out to their work?"  
  
"Of course, I don't have any reason to stop them."  
  
It was then that Inu-chan woke up and started crying. Kagome grabbed a bottle and walked over to the young chibi. "See, I said you would be hungry if you didn't finish your other bottle." She said to her son.  
  
"Does he really understand you at this age?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"I don't think so, but the tone of your voice is what matters." Kagome walked back over to Demoonica, Inu-chan in one arm, and sat beside her. "Here. Want to try?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I'll drop him... or do something wrong.... or..." Demoonica had never held the chibi before and was unsure how to hold him.  
  
"Calm down for the first thing." Kagome placed Inu-chan in Demoonica's arms. "Put your arm like this, support his head with the crook of your arm, and hold the bottle like this. No, tilt it a bit more to keep the milk in the nipple of the bottle. You don't want air bubbles." Kagome smiled at her trainer. "See your doing just fine!"  
  
Demoonica took a second to look up at Kagome, a big smile on her face. "I think I'll teach you how to change a diaper next. I could use a helper, this little guy is a full time job!" Kagome laughed. Demoonica frowned at the thought of dirty diapers, then looked back down at Inu-chan and couldn't help but smile. In the doorway that connected his room and theirs Zander quietly stood, smiling at Demoonica. He had felt a sudden surge of emotion when he had seen her holding the baby like that, though exactly what he was feeling was, again, unknown to him. It made him happy and that confused him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he returned to his own room. The smile was still on his face and he filed the new feeling away so he could figure it out later. Neither Kagome or Demoonica noticed that they had been watched.  
  
[Day 6, Field] The day before the tournament.  
  
"This is going slow again. All we do is sweep in an arc over the same area." Merina said.  
  
"It will get better after we leave the area so close to town."  
  
"So Rei-chan, your teaching Demoonica how to beyblade? Will you teach me?" (I'll give you three guesses as to which of the three trainers said that, and the first two don't count.)  
  
Demoonica let out a yawn. "Okay with me. I might stop losing every battle."  
  
"Speaking of battles, did you win against that guy at the gym?" Merina asked.  
  
"Yes. I would have felt so awful if my bishounen couldn't beat his after my battle with you."  
  
"I know. I took him on the morning before I ran into you all. Gave me my second gym win."  
  
"Hey Hiromi! You should take him on after you get a second bishounen." Demoonica said with a smile. "Your Kaiba is a Sama after all!"  
  
"Oh someone please save me from the ego trip these little girls are having!" Zander said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Haha, very funny oh braided wonder!" Demoonica tugged on Zander's braid.  
  
"Hey~ That hurts."  
  
"Poor baby." She teased.  
  
"I take it that the fight from the other day is long forgotten about." Merina said to Hiromi and Kagome. All three sighed at the pair. What were they going to do with them?  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"And you're sure all that power came from a half bishounen?" Asked the woman sitting behind her computer. The room was dark. The light glare bounced off her glasses as she adjusted them. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun.  
  
"Yes Magami-sama. The trainer gives off an odd aura also." The bishounen stood in the dark, shadow falling on his face. The darker shadow that was his body shifted and a soft white feather floated into the light, landing at his feet.  
  
"Is she not human?"  
  
"No she's human, just she is..... *odd.* She wasn't on the list to be sent an e-mail either. We don't know how she came to this world."  
  
"Did she not arrive by portal like the rest of them?"  
  
"She did. Also Magami-sama, the demoness called Avioc Malii, that tore her way into this world, has been killed. Reports place both the half bishounen and our unannounced trainer at the scene. That is the place where the power surge was noticed."  
  
"Yes then, that is strange. Keep an eye on her Katan, I don't want my world to be turned on end. She is an element I did not count on, just like our parted demoness. Look at all the problems that one caused."  
  
"Should I send her back to the human world?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. The girl has not caused me any problems. Just watch her."  
  
"It will be difficult to do that. The half bishounen is keen of things."  
  
"That is easily fixed. Join their party, become her bishounen. Keep them out of trouble!*"  
  
"Yes, my Megami-sama." The angel type bishounen, Katan, bowed low to the woman, then disappeared.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter nineteen is done! I made sure to spell names right, again sorry Merina. Please review! V(^_^)V ~ ~ ~Note to self- Make double sure you've spelled things right before having beta reader do her job. Hold it I fired my beta reader....~ ~ ~  
  
*Runs around tossing front row seat tickets to the tournament in Songwind's story in the air. Makes sure she gives them to all her readers. ENJOY!!!* V(^___^)V Even if you don't get in the tournament you have front row seats to watch from.  
  
You remember those little *'s that made their way into the story after some words or phrases? well here are author notes too long to be placed in story:  
  
*yoofuku--- I think that is the proper name for the outfit in the show. It doesn't look like a kimono.  
  
*But I am a child of the earth, Kikuga no Miko, lord of the terrestrial yoma.--- In the movie this is his title and who he rules over. Yoma are like undead demons and terrestrial yoma are land based demons like a giant snake, a human sized butterfly of death, and a evil tree demon just to name a few. And at least two giant spiders that take human form. ~Why does it always have to be spider demons? I hate Spiders!~ As for being a 'child of the earth' Marou's infant body crawled out of the muddy ground and was not born from a mother. Also worth note is that Marou had to kill his lover *without regret* to awaken his Kikuga on Miko side fully and gain all his powers.   
  
*(See side story.) See the side story called "Driger, Dranzer, and what was that?" for more on this adventure into beyblading.  
  
* "Keep them out of trouble!" Little does he know how hard that will be. *Evil Grin*  
  
LDD: Yes, we meet Bill, Aidden, and Argent again. In the field, not this next chapter either. Dana, Nova, Nebula, and Sterling too. 'Bill' is a real friend of mine, his appearance in the story will be made after the guy gets me his info. Little known info: The characters Siren (CAM) is my real aunt and Mahannie (MKM) is my real mum! My aunt is a big anime fan like me. My mum is my spell checker and beta reader and has been fired from both jobs. They will not be seen again in this story, I just needed people and forced them into giving me descriptions. Okay I forced my mum to, my aunt was happy to be in the story. She even spent most of a night working with me on Siren. --- Lady Demoonica Darkmoon (CSM)  
  
One last thing! Who is this lady only known as Megami-sama? (Goddess)  
  
Now PLEASE Review!!! V(^_____^)V 


	20. Book One Chapter Twenty

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! What do you think about me adding Seibutsu trainers? You know people who have Chocobos (Final Fantasy), Cabbits (Tenchi), Keroberos (Card Captor Sakura), Kiraras (Inuyasha), etc. This is as close to Pokémon as you can get... hold it, wouldn't Pokémon be thought of as Seibutsu because they are the critters from an anime show? Hehehe... they are aren't they? Yes. So if I did add Seibutsu then pokémon would live in the bishi world... errr... NO! I don't think I'll have those. But a Chocobo or Cabbit or Kirara would be cute. Do you think so?  
  
Tokio's Pocket Bishonen site has been closed since before 10/8/02. October 8th of 2002! Wow, that's been a while hasn't it? I think Tokio must have lost all the bishi badges or something. *Crosses fingers.* I hope not though. *Please no.* Does anyone really know why the site is down???  
  
To Pyra- Songwind's Kara has red hair, Megami-sama has dark brown hair. Good guess though, maybe this chapter will help.... maybe it will not....  
  
To crazy Rei luva- Hikari?... although I've watched all the cast changes I never followed the show very well, and no longer watch it (can't find it, isn't on channels I get) so sorry, I would if I could, but I will mention you catch her later. That is after you're traveling on your own... Okay?  
  
To Songwind- Anna? V(O_O)V * V(-_-)V * V(O_O)V * *BLINKblinkBLINK* *goes back and reads* *Oi* V(=.=)V *I did it again! Anya not Anna, Anya girl, Anya!* Hits head on wall. I *hit* have *hit* got *hit* to *hit* stop *hit* doing *hit* that! *HIThitHIThitBANG!* *Falls on floor knocked out.* V(@_@)V  
  
Shi: (Floating midair above the passed out author. Is shaking his head sadly.) She needs to get her glasses checked....(smiles) Wow! 83 reviews, only 17 more till we get one hundred! Thanks to new reviewers draco, Midnight Sakusha, and Sylphiel. And all our returning reviewers too! On with chapter twenty!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
The morning of the tournament...  
  
"Demoonica-chan! You won't guess what I found early this morning!" Kimiko was holding a bishi-ball. Demoonica took that as a clue.  
  
"A bishounen?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Hiromi looked confused. Then noticed that she was clinging to the ball. "Oh, that's how." She slapped her forehead in a 'duh' fashion. "Hehe... Look, he's a Duo!" She said as she tossed the ball to the ground. In the normal glow of red light the Duo appeared.  
  
"It's not fair sneaking up on someone while they are asleep." He said when he saw Hiromi. She glomped him just then, stopping the talkative bishounen.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Hehehe... help! I don't mind trainer-chan but I need air!" He said her.  
  
"Gomen, Duo. I just love you!" She hugged him harder then let him go so they both could get to their feet. Once standing, Hiromi noticed Zander had walked out of the hotel and had now stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Duo.  
  
"Oh hell no! I am *not* traveling with one of those overly bouncy, overly talkative, overly hyper baka's!"  
  
Duo hid behind Hiromi. "Heheh... Who's he and what did I do?" He asked her.  
  
Hiromi shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't very friendly towards Pyra's Duo either come to think about it."  
  
"I know what the problem is." Demoonica said and walked over to the half bishounen. "Zander!" She snapped at him. "Hiromi has the right to bring any bisounen into this party that she wants to. *sigh* I know you don't like the idea of traveling with someone that will be a constant reminder of what you are and where you came from, but don't you think it's time heal? To move on from hating and to give him a chance?" Zander didn't look convinced. Demoonica tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Well?"  
  
"Whatever you may think, I'm not wrapped around your finger you know..." Zander looked over to the bishounen, who was still behind his trainer, and then back to Demoonica. "Fine. Just know that if he gets on my nerves I do have a sword and know how to use it."  
  
"Thank you!" Demoonica kissed his cheek. "Problem evaded Hiromi, Duo welcome to the group!"  
  
"Woohoo!" He called out and jumped in the air. He stopped. "Hold it. Why should I be happy? Now I'm stuck traveling with the guy."  
  
"Don't worry Duo, he just has some issues he still needs to work out. Who knows, maybe you can help him." Demoonica patted the bishounen's shoulder. She then realized she was standing next to one of her favorite bishounen, got a big smile on her face, and Glomped.  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
"I knew she had a fangirl in her!" Hiromi said happily, having never seen Demoonica glomp before. She waited for a second... then a minute... then three minutes... "Hey, come on! He's mine Demoonica! You've got your own version!" She pointed at Zander. Hiromi dragged Demoonica off her poor Duo.  
  
"Whopsie, went overboard didn't I?" Demoonica blushed. Hiromi helped Duo straighten his braid.   
  
"I'm used to it." Duo said. "I have a lot of admirers. Though I still don't understand why all the Releena's think we're all a nuisance. I mean what did we do to them? Nothing! I little practical joke now and then, but nothing big. I'd think they wouldn't like the Heero's with them always telling the girls 'Omae o korosu.' Don't you? No. They throw themselves at the feet of Heero's lovingly or at least like stalkers. Those girls are... mumph... mnunn... mnn..." Zander had walked over, grabbed Duo's braid, and stuffed it into his mouth. Duo glared at him.  
  
Zander ignored him, then he noticed both Demoonica and Hiromi were also giving him one of those looks that said 'You just did something wrong.' "What? You know a better way to shut up his obsessive talking?"  
  
"How would you like it if someone stuffed your braid in your mouth?"  
  
"I'd like to think that people are smarter than trying that with me." He caught Demoonica's hand reaching out to grab his braid. "No one touches the braid and gets away with it." Demoonica's other hand grabbed his braid. "Don't you dare p... uff minn mmma munnfth!" She *had* dared to though and his braid was now hanging in his mouth like a chestnut colored rope. Demoonica started laughing.  
  
Zander sighed in defeat. He didn't get it, anyone other than Demoonica wouldn't so much as dare do anything like that, but she would always do exactly that right after he said not to. She had done it *while* he said not to this time really. She wasn't afraid of what he could do if she got him angry. Well he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, it was Demoonica, he had promised never to hurt her. Was that why she did those things? She knew he wouldn't hurt her? She wasn't afraid to do drive him nuts because she trusted him to know she was just playing around? Like she was teasing him? (Look he can put 1 & 1 together and get 3! Hehehe... that's right 3... if you didn't know by now Zander doesn't understand relationships very well or his own feelings. He is clueless about most of those things, he follows how he feels and at times does the wrong thing because of it. Poor guy.)  
  
Kagome walked out of the hotel. "Sorry I took so long, Inu-chan was being fussy." She bounced the chibi in her arms as she walked over. "Morning Hiromi! Who's Duo? Yours?" She handed Inu-chan to the young trainer.  
  
"Yeah he's mine!." She hugged him with her free arm. "Duo, this is Kagome and Inu-chan, two of Demoonica's bishi's."  
  
Duo looked at Kagome. "Is something going on between those two?" He pointed at the still giggling Demoonica and Zander who was glaring half-heartedly at her, braid still dangling out of his mouth.  
  
Kagome laughed. "More than we will ever know."  
  
Duo looked confused. "So they are an item? A trainer and a bishounen?"  
  
"Zander's only half bishounen. Yeah it's a love/hate relationship. They love to pretend they hate each other!"  
  
*****  
  
'Hmm, now how am I going to get this girl to capture me without making her suspicious? Catch me!? Catch? ME!?' Katan shook his head. 'What I will do for Megami-sama.' He was flying high above the ground in the early morning light, the air cool on his white feathery wings. 'What town did they say the girl was last spotted in? Ertiv?... Saboro?...Treah? Yeah, that was it. Treah City. Isn't there a tournament being held there right now? Oh great, the place will be packed.' Katan sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Far away, back in the dark computer room. She was typing the list of E-mail addresses of the newest people to be brought to the bishounen world. *Yawn* 'Why do I keep waiting until there is a huge list of people? I feel like a writer that has a few dozen people wanting to be in the story.' Suddenly the light flicked on.  
  
"Bright Lights! My Eyes! I can't see, too many glowing dots." The woman at the computer complained. "Turn those lights off!"  
  
"Stop typing in the dark, onna!" Answered a Wufei bishounen.  
  
"Stop calling me onna! Respectfully call me Megami-sama! Turn out those lights!" She snapped. The Wufei sighed and turned off the lights. "Thank you Wufei."  
  
"Weakling goddess girl." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"What was that? Oh never mind, I know I heard you right. Why are you here Wufei?"  
  
"I came to tell you that Katan has been given the where abouts of the onna trainer. He left at dawn."  
  
"Good. Also see to it that the Gather Dana is sent to find the Newbie that will land one mile south of Epoh City. I've gotten reports of a few Vegeta's that have been causing problems in the area."  
  
"I'll have Alucard and Aoshi handle the situation."  
  
"Oh and one more thing, there are reports of a human making half bishounen, find out what you can about that situation too. We may be looking at a large problem that's going to start up. Have there been any reports of large amounts of bishounen going missing again? We didn't catch the girl the first round and I don't want to be left standing if it happens again."  
  
"From the rumors gathered some of the trainers that went missing have turned up and your worst fear is correct. The onna trainer was using them in experiments. It does seem a problem, but the trainers themselves are putting the word out about what is going on. It's been said that they will be telling LSS-sama and Tokio-sama. There is no need to step into the spotlight. As for missing bishounen there have not been any new reports. You will find her or the trainers will find her. Either way it will be dealt with in time."  
  
"I'm glad you believe in me Wufei." She faced the computer once again. "That will be all." Wufei didn't even nod at her as he left the darkened room.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow will you look at this place! It's huge! How did they get this built so fast?" Demoonica said as she, Hiromi, Kagome with Inu-chan, and Zander walked into the tournament arena's stands.  
  
"I'm sure we could find some geek willing to explain it in detail but right now I need to find my seats. Coming Kagome? I have an extra ticket." Hiromi held up four tickets. "Is it okay for her to join us Demoonica?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not a heartless trainer that is going to make her bishoujo work a concession stand with a baby. What do you think I am?" She said in mock anger with a big smile on her face. "Have fun watching the tournament Kagome." Demoonica pulled out Allen, Rei, and Kai's bishi-balls. "Okay guys," she said to them after they appeared, "It's time to get to work! I have asked the people in charge if a concession stand could be set up and have the permit right here." She held up the paper, it was signed 'LSS-sama'.   
  
By the time the first match was over Demoonica had given up on watching. However the good thing was that she was earning a large profit on the merchandise she and the others were selling. 'At least we don't have to battle nearly as much as we would have had to. I may even start a bank account at this rate.' She thought with a smile and sold another T-shirt, this one to a Xelloss fan.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow that's all I can say!" Hiromi said as they walked out of the tournament stadium after the end of the fourth match. "It was even cooler than I thought it would be!"  
  
"Even Inu-chan seemed to like watching the battles." Kagome said holding her son. Inu-chan was in a deep sleep after all the excitement of the tournaments first day. "Did you get to see any of the matches Demoonica-chan?"  
  
"No... I was too busy most of the time. I'm not going to complain though, we turned a huge profit with the tournament prices!"  
  
"No use trying to talk to her right now." Kai said. "She has money on the brain." Everyone nodded.  
  
"You know it's not too late to spend an hour or two out in the field..." Hiromi started.  
  
"Only if you camp out tonight would I even bother going out of town."  
  
"So that means we're camping out?"  
  
"Sure, I've spent the last week in a hotel room. I could use the fresh night air!"  
  
*****  
  
"YES!!! It's true if you hunt at night you will find more bishounen!" Hiromi said as she and Demoonica peered through the bushes to the moonlit clearing. There sleeping on a low tree branch was an Alen from Sailor Moon.  
  
"He's only a chibi." Demoonica said.  
  
"He can't be alone, bishi do not abandon their young. If we search we are sure to find the adults that he belong with near.... hehehe...." Hiromi stopped mid-word. "...eh Demoonica-chan." She tapped Demoonica's shoulder.  
  
"Shh... I'm looking for the older bishi..."  
  
Hiromi tapped Zander's shoulder, he turned around to see what she was pointing to. "Demoonica." He tapped her shoulder and Kagome's.   
  
"Shhh!!!"  
  
Kagome turned around. "Demoonica!" She grabbed Demoonica and turned her around.  
  
"What?.... Eeep!" A sama Alen bishounen had been standing behind them, with him were a sama Anne bishoujo and a san Alen. None looked happy about their family group being found or the fact that two trainers were watching their chibi and talking about catching one of them if able.  
  
"Yes I'd say 'Eeep' too if I were you." Said the Anne. "Hey Alen? What do you think if we drain their energy for our Doomtree*?"  
  
The older Alen smiled. "Fun as it sounds Anne my love you know we can't hurt the trainers without reason..."  
  
"Planing on catching us isn't a reason? You know if they caught all three of us that chibi Alen would have to come with us too! Look!" She pointed at Kagome. "They already have a bishoujo with a chibi! They probably caught her for the chibi too!"  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty is done! OMG 20 chapters!?! I've actually wrote a story (that I can let people under 18 read) that is this long? Wow, I didn't think I could keep it going so long. By the way, YES there will be a sequel to this story after I finish this one. I have ideas, but tell me what you think if you want to. I love it when people give me ideas! (Like the times you find your review quotes in the story!) *SMILE* Please review! V(^_^)V  
  
* Doomtree- See Sailor Moon Doomtree Saga. The Doomtree is a huge intelligent alien tree that Alen and Anne's race were born from.  
  
Bishidex entries-  
  
Alen- Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Anne- Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Alucard (Adrian Farenheights Tepes)- Symphony of the Night- Anyone else notice that Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards?  
  
Aoshi Shinomori- Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Vegeta- Dragon Ball Z  
  
Wufei Chang- Gundam Wing  
  
Xelloss Metallium- Slayers (Next and Try) 


	21. Book One Chapter Twentyone

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san!   
  
to ladytigera21- Hellsing? Never seen that one yet. But that's cool.  
  
to crazy Rei luva- Italy wow, I wouldn't worry about a story if I were going to Italy! I barely get out of West Virginia! Really, like twice a year to go to the Technicon and Rising Star conventions in Virginia. I have no life.  
  
Question: Do you think I'm evil for the cliff hanger? Really? Would I get hurt if I told you all I had this chapter wrote/finished the day after I posted the last one? hehehe... Please don't hurt me!  
  
Shi: She does a good job of that on her own.  
  
LDD: Baka muse!  
  
Shi: Looky! 95 reviews! We only need 5 more to reach 100! And look new reviewers again! Yeay! Thank you to ladytigera21, Mrs. Burnside, and Rachel!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
It was absolutely wrong, but Anne always was one to believe what she wanted to anyway. She tossed her long pink hair with a light green hand, placing it behind her pointed ears. The Alen's also had light green skin and pointed ears, but with blue hair.  
  
"So what do you have to say for yourselves? Huh?" Anne asked.  
  
Demoonica eyed her bishi-balls, then looked at Hiromi. Hiromi had her hand on a ball already, Duo's if she was remembering right. It was then that she noticed more forms watching them from the shadows. Shadows with pointed ears...  
  
"Hiromi!" Demoonica whispered. "Don't do that, there's more!"  
  
Hiromi looked to where Demoonica nodded to slightly, she too could see the shifting shadowy forms. "What do we do?" She whispered back.  
  
"I was talking to you humans!" The Anne yelled, hating being ignored.  
  
"I saaaaaay.... RU...."   
  
*KABOOM!!!*   
  
The area was blasted with a bright light and an energy ball burst right before them. As the dust settled they could see the smoking crater left behind. It was right between the two groups. Demoonica looked up to where the energy ball had came from...  
  
"Great *another* shadowy form!" She said.  
  
"Wha!?" The others looked up also. Then a energy ball was gathered in the shadows hand lighting the bishounen's face. He had light blue hair that was cut very short and soft white angel wings.  
  
"Planning to ambush a couple of little girls out in the woods? What has the bishi kind sunk to?" He said. 'Looks like I don't need to have a plan, she causes herself to get into plenty of trouble as it is.' Katan thought to himself. He landed in front of Hiromi. "I'll handle this bunch, you girls should leave quickly."  
  
"No fights there!" Demoonica said grabbing Kagome and Hiromi's wrist. "Let's move! Zander come on!" They could hear the burst of the second energy ball as they ran towards Treah City. They felt it through the ground also as it shook.  
  
"Remind me to never stick around a place I see a chibi ever again!" Hiromi said loudly as she ran. "Demoonica-chan could you let go of my wrist? Your grip is hurting!"  
  
"Sorry Hiromi!" Demoonica let her wrist go.  
  
"Why should we run?" Zander asked. "If he is fighting we should be too!" Of corse he didn't slow down in his running either and soon all they could hear was the steady beating of their feet on the damp ground and their own breathing.  
  
"Demoonica! I think we can stop now!" Kagome said and she stopped. She patted Inu-chan on the back and rocked him gently, the baby's head on her shoulder. His lip trembled, he could tell people were upset. He wasn't upset, but they were and that upset him. "Shh sh sh don't cry." Kagome told him.  
  
Demoonica collapsed down onto the cool ground. "Okay, so sticking around was a bad idea, but they were almost looking for trainers to show up! They left the chibi in that clearing!"  
  
"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Hiromi agreed.  
  
"I think we would have done fine in a fight!" Zander cut in.  
  
"With just those three that was what I had been planing, but when I saw the others waiting just out of the light I knew better than to try it."  
  
"Yeah, three unhappy bishi we could handle. Well, together we could anyway."  
  
"I wonder who that bishounen that helped us was. Did his trainer see we needed help and send him ahead? Wouldn't he have told us if that were the case?"  
  
"Good questions. Though we do know he's an angel type bishounen, they are mostly friendly with trainers. It's not unheard of for wild ones to help trainers."  
  
"Really? Kagome you think it's a wild bishounen then?"  
  
"Could be..." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"You're quite right. I am... free. Wild is a term used on beast not bishi." The blue haired bishounen landed in front of the group. He folded his wings behind him. "I am Katan, a cherub." He gave a little bow. "I am happy to have been help to you."  
  
"Thank you Katan. I'm Demoonica Darkmoon."  
  
"Double thanks from me! Hiromi Wong, nice to meet a friendly wi...er.. free bishounen."  
  
"And Kagome and Inu-chan are two of my bishi." Demoonica continued. "Zander here is with us too."  
  
Zander nodded to the bishounen. "Hi."  
  
There was a silence then that seemed to last forever, even though it was only a few seconds. "Errr.... well."  
  
"We should continue on to the city, the gates haven't been closed for the night yet. Have they?" Demoonica asked Hiromi.  
  
"Shouldn't be."  
  
"I will join you to your city, in case you run into more trouble. Though I am sure you could handle it."  
  
"It would be an honor, fine sir." Demoonica giggled.  
  
*****  
  
"Here we are Treah City, home of the fall tournament and good part-time jobs." Demoonica said with a smile.  
  
"She's acting strange again." Hiromi commented.  
  
"Who's acting?" Demoonica asked. Katan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but stood watching them. He coughed to get Demoonica's attention. "Yes?"  
  
"It seems that I have grown fond of your groups company. I don't know how to phrase this, but would you like to have me as a bishounen?"  
  
"Would I? Would I ever!" Demoonica glomped onto Katan. "You really want to be my bishounen? Oh WOW I've never had a bishounen want to be caught by me! Hiromi! He WANTS me to catch him! This is so cool! Katan you're so sweet! AND You want me for a trainer!" And she continued to babble.  
  
"Makes me wish her braid was long enough to do the gag trick on her." Zander said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah she's sounding like Duo over there." Kagome pointed to Duo's bishi-ball.  
  
"Hey! Demoonica-chan use the ball already and talk his ear off later!" Hiromi told the happy girl.  
  
"Oh okay." Demoonica sighed and grabbed an empty bishi-ball.  
  
Katan looked at it for a second almost as if he wanted to change his mind. 'I can't believe I'm going through with this.' Demoonica looked at him, he looked nervous about the bishi-ball.  
  
"Katan?" She asked. Startled he looked up at her. "You alright? Are you afraid of being in a ball?" He nodded. "I'll let you back out if you're ballaphobic."  
  
"I'm not afraid of staying inside of a ball. I just don't know what it will be like."  
  
"Well I'll still let you right back out after you're caught." She tapped Katan with the bishi-ball. His eyes went wide and with a flash if red light he was pulled into it. Demoonica found she was no longer sitting on his lap and landed on the ground as the light disappeared from under her. The ball in her hand shook once... twice... three times, then stopped. She pulled out her bishidex. Her bishidex reacted, saying:  
  
"Katan of the Angel Sanctuary anime. Stage Sama. This cherub bishounen has two white angel wings and fights with energy, most of the time forming it into throw-able spheres. Katans are usually found in the company of a Rosiel bishounen, whom they love and will do anything to please. Katans are friendly only when they want to be and have never been known to get along with Setsuna Mudo bishounen. They are polite and quiet types with a deep desire to make the people they care for happy. Many times Katans have been known to sacrifice there own happiness for those people."  
  
Demoonica closed her bishidex, put it back in her pocket, and stood up. "Okay Katan!" She tossed the bishi-ball to the ground. After he reappeared he gave an unbecoming shiver.  
  
"That is something that I think should be fixed, those do not have any room in them at all Meg.. ah... erm... What should I call you now? Darkmoon-sama?"  
  
"Oh goodness no, that's too proper of a title. Just call me Demoonica."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Demoonica-chan! We should get passed the gate..."  
  
"Oh! I forgot!" Demoonica ran over to the gate. "Hold it! We're coming in for the night, sir!" She yelled to the guard and waved her bishidex in the air.  
  
"You girls are cutting it close." He said as he checked Demoonica's bishidex. "Okay, everything is in order." He handed it back. "There. Miss?" He held out his hand for Hiromi's bishidex.  
  
"Come on, I was through here three times today already. Do you have to check every time?" She said handing him her dex.  
  
"Afraid so. It's for the security of the city you know. Why just last week I caught a boy using unregistered bishi-balls!" He handed her the dex back. "Here you go, no problems."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Unregistered balls? How was he making them?"  
  
"Now if I told you that I would just be giving you girls ideas you shouldn't have. Don't worry about such things. Goodnight girls." He nodded at Zander, Katan, Kagome, and In-chan. "And to your bishi too."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey isn't that the guy from the tournament? The one with the Washu?" Demoonica pointed to the young man sitting in the lobby of the hotel. "Yeah, there's his Washu." She motioned to the bishoujo who was typing on her holo-laptop computer.  
  
"Want to go say hi?"  
  
"They look busy... but it can't hurt." Demoonica walked over to the pair. "Hi! I'm Demoonica, didn't you battle at the tournament today?"  
  
"I'm sure there was a Megumi at the tournament today..."He looked up to them. "Oh hello!"  
  
"Ahh~hahaha, I told you my data is never wrong! At the moment it detects four bishi, one half-bishi, and two trainers here, besides ourselves Steve." Washu looked up to see them all giving her odd looks, other than her trainer. "Ehh, it was right."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you all. You were at the tournament? Then you heard I am looking for a Megumi bishoujo, have you seen one around?"  
  
"No, sorry." Hiromi said. "Have you Demoonica?"  
  
"No."  
  
Steve looked at Demoonica for a second. "Hey, aren't you the girl that took the microphone from LSS-sama today? The one running the T-shirt stand?"  
  
Demoonica blushed. "Ahh yeah, that was me. But it worked, I was busy all tournament long!"  
  
"Umm good? Well I didn't think you would have seen a Megumi, oh well. We'll keep trying, right Washu?"  
  
"Of course!" She was looking at Zander. "There's something strange about this one." She motioned to him. "Do you mind? I didn't think so!" She said with a large grin that was unnerving.  
  
"Wai!"  
  
Washu grabbed Zander by the arm and sat him down in the chair in front of her. "This will only take a second..." She began typing on her laptop. "Scanning, scanning... how odd... hmmmmm yes... normal, normal, abnormal? It's not wrong..." She looked up at Zander. "What are you? My data says you aren't a human/bishounen hybrid... very odd indeed!" Again with the large scary smile.  
  
"Let me see that!" Steve looked at Washu's laptop. "90%? Are you sure that's right?"  
  
"I keep telling you my data is never wrong! I the super genius little Washu knows this! Samples! We must have samples from you!" She pulled out a packaged needle. "Roll up your sleeve please!"  
  
"No way!" Zander scurried out of his seat and back to the group. "I'm not a guinea pig! No poking, no prodding, no testing!" He said to Washu.  
  
"Aww, it's just normal little tests.... for now."  
  
"We can analyze the data you have from the scan, Washu. Right now back to Megumi!" He waved to Demoonica, Hiromi, and the others. "We will see you again, yes? At the tournament?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be at the T-shirt stand again tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Night Steve." Hiromi said and headed to her room.  
  
*****  
  
"Boy things here just keep getting stranger and stranger, don't they Kagome?" Demoonica said as she fixed a pack of Ramen with hot water from the rooms coffee machine. Kagome took the water filled coffee pot and filled part of a baby bottle.  
  
"Yea, all that with the Sailor Moon bishi, then Katan showing up," She nodded at Katan who was talking with Rei. "finding out about the unregistered bishi-balls, and having Steve and Washu studying Zander. It's more than I'd like to do on a normal daily basis." She put the baby formula into the bottle and filled it the rest of the way up with cold water. She shook it, then tested its temperature on her wrist. "Okay Demoonica, second lesson on babies, did you watch what just I did?"  
  
Demoonica nodded.  
  
"Hope you did and hope you remember, because you're making his bottle in the morning." Kagome said walking over to where In-chan was laying on the bed, Allen was there shaking a rattle for him. "Thanks for keeping him occupied Allen." She picked her son up and gave the bottle to In-chan. "Here we go!"  
  
"My pleasure Lady Kagome."  
  
Demoonica sighed. "So what's the verdict? Should I keep him?" Demoonica laughed and tussled Katan's hair.  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica was running.... cold... dark... 'Where am I?' She thought. 'Where am I going?' She could see figures all around her running also, with her... they were frightened, also. "Zander!" She called out. There was no answer.  
  
"Run sister-san!" A voice told her. Suddenly there was a burst of flames beside her and she heard screams. Demoonica went to help.  
  
"No don't!" Cried another voice and someone grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the person who needed help.  
  
"You can not stop!" The first voice told her. "If you do they will get you! The humans, remember!"  
  
"Humans? Demoonica asked finally hearing her own voice, or not her voice.  
  
"Ella run!" Called the first voice again. Demoonica didn't know what was happening. 'Why are they calling me Ella? What's happening?' She stopped running and turned around, looking behind her. "Fire! Houses, buildings... all burning! People running passed her, children screaming, crying... 'Where am I?' Demoonica thought again.  
  
"Sister! Noooooo! Eeelllaaaa!!!" Cried the voice to her. Demoonica saw the bishi-ball come flying at her.....  
  
*****  
  
"Waaaaaaahhh!!!!" Demoonica sat up in bed, her heart was beating fast and she had broken out in a sweat. She looked around, she was in her room at the hotel. Kagome was in the other bed that was in the room, In-chan sleeping beside her. Demoonica got out of bed, walking to a window. She looked out at Treah City, everything was fine here. There was no fire, no screams. It was peaceful and quiet in the big city this late at night.  
  
"It was all a dream?" She asked to the empty night. "I was in a bishi city that was under attack... by the humans. By trainers... I saw it all from the view of a bishoujo that was there..." She sat down on her bed. "Was it a dream? It seemed so real."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty-one is done! Go me! V(^_^)V  
  
Bishidex entries:  
  
Ella Ragu- Shadow Skill  
  
Rosiel- Angel Sanctuary  
  
Setsuna Mudo- Angel Sanctuary  
  
Washu Habuki- Tenchi Muyo! (and other Tenchi shows) 


	22. Book One Chapter Twentytwo

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Oh and if you've read Songwinds 34th chapter then you will recognize a scene or two where our stories cross paths. Credit for those parts are hers, I just put them in Demoonica's Point of View.  
  
Shi: Looky! 102 reviews! We only need 98 more to reach 200! Thank you to all our reviewers!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. I do not own 'Pinky and the Brain'. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Demoonica! Better wake up!" Kagome shook Demoonica by the shoulder. Demoonica opened a single eye.  
  
"It's barely light out Kagome!" She rolled over, putting her back to the bishoujo.  
  
"Inu-chan will wake up hungry. I thought to give you time to make a bottle without being in a rush. Sleep if you want to."  
  
Demoonica sighed and rolled out of bed. "I'm up." She yawned. "Just not awake yet." She poured the water into the coffee machine to heat. "So what was the measurement again for the formula?" She picked up the formula canister and started to read.  
  
*****  
  
"The second day of the tournament doesn't start till eleven. What do you want to do till then?" Hiromi asked Demoonica after they met up later that morning.  
  
"That's what three hours? Why don't you go to the gym Hiromi? The guy is a pathetic trainer."  
  
"Training isn't everything. But I'll go, I need to start getting gym wins if I ever want to be in a tournament later. Later Demoonica-chan."  
  
"See you! Good luck!" Demoonica waved.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the dark computer room...  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
"Enter." Said the dark haired woman who was still sitting behind the computer.  
  
The door opened and the Wufei entered. "Katan has made contact with the onna trainer and her group."  
  
"Has he entered their ranks?"  
  
"He has. They do not suspect him of anything. He seems to have their trust, Ima-..."  
  
"Good." She cut him off. "We don't need trainers looking for trouble. He should be able to handle the whims of one teen aged girl. You may go, Wufei."  
  
"Yes, Megami-sama."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure we should have came back out here after last night? Alone?" Kagome asked Demoonica as they walked through the forest.  
  
"We aren't alone Kagome." Zander said. He motioned to the other bishounen, all out of bishi-balls.  
  
"And I wanted to." Demoonica said. They were walking along the well worn path to the first large clearing, the same one that they had been in the night before. "I was wondering, guys, what did trainers do when they found bishi cities? I'm not asking where they are or anything, just what happens?"  
  
"Well, it depends on the trainer that finds a city. Most of the time they've wondered in on accident. So we just make sure they don't remember that they were there and 'port them out of the area. Usually to the closest human city. Why?"  
  
"Okay, but that wasn't what I was wanting... what did the trainers that find bishi cities *do*? Their actions?"  
  
"What did they do? Most of the time glomp! That or explain why they were where they shouldn't be."  
  
"Auuuug...." Demoonica shook her head. She wasn't asking the right question. "Try this. What did trainers do before they had bishi-balls?" All her bishounen stopped walking. Most of them looked horrified or lost in painful memories. "Did I ask something wrong?"  
  
"Why do you want to know about such things?" Katan asked.  
  
Demoonica sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. "I had this dream.... I was a bishoujo and my home was being attacked by trainers. I was running, with my brother and the others.... It was so frightening, it was so real.... Is that what happened before the trainers had bishi-balls? They would raid your homes? Steal your loved ones? Burn the towns to keep you in the open?" Demoonica shivered, she could still feel the fire's heat on her skin.  
  
"You dreamt this?" Katan asked. To Demoonica he sounded worried. 'Damn! I can't contact Megami-sama to see if there have been any reports!' He thought.  
  
"Yes, last night."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about the dream Demoonica." Kagome said. "Though it was about right for the way things were. The trainers haven't done anything like that for a very long time."  
  
"I guess you're right Kagome. It just had me upset, that's all." Demoonica looked around. "Hey, isn't this the place from last night? Wow, Katan your fight did some damage didn't it?"  
  
"Well, I was only distracting them so you could get away. I didn't stay and fight."  
  
"That means they're still nearby doesn't it?" She started looking around with a little fear.  
  
"I wouldn't think so, it's too close to the city." Kai said. "They've left if they're smart."  
  
"And if they're not, then we'll beat them!" Rei, who was sitting beside her, made a fist in front of him. "No one messes with our trainer and gets away with it! Right, guys?"  
  
"That is right, M'lady." (Allen)  
  
"Of course." (Kai)  
  
"Yeah, no one!" (Kagome)  
  
"Humph..." (Marou)  
  
"That goes for me also. No one, ever." (Zander)  
  
"True. I will protect you." (Katan)  
  
"Oh! Thank you all..." She hugged Rei who was closest to her. "...I never realized just how much you all really do mean to me. You won't ever leave me, would you?"  
  
"We'll never leave your side Demoonica!" Said Kagome. The others agreed. "You're a friend, not just a trainer. I'm glad you caught me, not some one else, and proud to be your bishoujo."  
  
"What about you Zander? Will you ever leave my side?"  
  
He shook his head. "Never. Never ever."  
  
"Thank you." Demoonica smiled at the group before her, nearly crying. "You know, when I was home I always felt so alone. I was too shy to make many friends, or too weird when someone did talk to me. I was the only person in my school that even knew what Anime was. My little sister, Exonia, I miss her. Mum and Dad. I wonder what they are doing. Though as much as I miss them, I know they are alright. Now, here in this world, I'm no longer alone. I don't feel lost in a crowd of faces I don't know. It's because of all of you." She looked at Marou. "Difficult to get along with as you may be." She looked at Zander. "I wish this would never have to come to an end."  
  
"Sounds like you're wishing for immortality to me." Marou said.  
  
"Maybe so, but I know all things end. We have a long time until then and I want a place to come back to, a place to call home here in the Bishi World."  
  
"Then we will help you make your dreams come true Demoonica." Kagome said.  
  
Demoonica nodded. "Always."  
  
*****  
  
"Easy win was right, Demoonica-chan. The battle between you and Merina looked so much better." Hiromi said as she held onto Duo's arm. He was blushing slightly. "I was so happy when Duo won the second match that I kissed his cheek." She smiled and watched her Duo turn full red across the face.  
  
"See. I told you so. I wonder how he got the job really."  
  
"If we're going to the second day of the tournament then we had better start walking." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Demoonica laughed.  
  
"Hey you're in a better mood than this morning, what happened?"  
  
"I just had a dream last night, that's all. It was nothing really." Demoonica waved a hand.  
  
"Well... okay. If you want to talk, I be there to listen. Got it?"  
  
"Yup." Demoonica looked up at the stadium. "Never will figure out how they set this place up so fast, will we?"  
  
"Guess not. Come on guys, let's get some good seats for today. See ya!" Hiromi waved as she, Duo, and Kaiba went to find seats.  
  
"Tell me what happens! I don't think I'll see much of it again." She pointed to the line of people waiting for her to open the T-shirt stand. "Now for my promotion!" Demoonica smiled then ran over to the center of the arena and grabbed the microphone away from LSS-sama once again. "Hi! Demoonica here! We're busy as ever working to make you, our customers happy with the Bishie T-shirt stands here! Come by during the day! We'll polish your Bishi-balls, sell you T-shirts, and offer you fast food!"   
  
"Oh no she's at it again!" Zander looked over at Demoonica's bishounen. "Stay here guys. I'll go get her before she embarrass herself." He hurried over to her. Sweat dropping, he grabbed her and whispered, "Demoonica! Your lucky they don't throw you out! They will if you keep doing this!" He glanced nervously at the crowd. "Please, I don't like it out here!"  
  
"What? But Zander-! Ooh, fine." She hung her head. "Back to you, LSS-sama!" With a smile Demoonica handed the microphone back to LSS-sama.  
  
Zander grabbed her wrist. "I don't know what the hell you're thinking sometimes!" He dragged her off to the arena sidelines. "Baka!"  
  
"First off, let's welcome ANYA to the tournament!" They heard LSS-sama say and the crowd cheered wildly.  
  
It was then that a voice came over the speaker system. "Would the Auron belonging to Siren please report to the information desk. Your trainer is looking for you. Repeat the Auron who belongs to Siren please report to the information desk. Your trainer is looking for you."  
  
Demoonica shook her head. It looked like someone had gotten separated from their bishounen in the crowd. "Hey! No pushing in the line! I'm opening already!" She said as she entered the side door to the T-shirt stand.  
  
*****  
  
Anya sat looking at the clock that hung on the back wall of the T-shirt stand, well it was more than that... They served fast food also. "Almost noon..."  
  
Zander looked over at her. "A perfect time for lunch! Want a hot dog?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, make that... Six."  
  
"Six hot dogs, coming right up!"  
  
"Make that seven!" Called a boy. After a minute of talking with the girl who had placed the order he yelled, "I NEED A SLUSHIE NOW!" The few other people who were there gave the boy an odd look.  
  
'Humans...' Zander sweat dropped. "Okay, okay," he muttered. "Don't scare away the customers..." 'I'm starting to sound like Demoonica now.' He thought to himself as he fixed the slushie.  
  
Demoonica came out of the back carrying the hotdogs. "Here're the seven hot dogs!" she said, dropping said food in front of Anya. "Anything else?"  
  
"Um... ketchup, mustard, and fries with LOTS of salt would be nice," she said.   
  
"Coming right up!" as she reentered the back she looked at Rei and Kai who were just standing there talking. "It's not that easy guys, she want's fries with that... come on the lunch time rush will be starting soon. Fix up a few extra turns and place them under the heat lamp."  
  
"Didn't I say I wasn't selling hotdogs?" Kai asked as he dumped a turn of fries into the bubbling vegetable oil.  
  
"You're not selling them! You're making them!" Demoonica said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this..."  
  
"Aw come on Kai-kun, work never hurt anybody."  
  
He jumped back as the oil bubbled and sent some splattering onto his apron. "Says you."  
  
Demoonica laughed. "Just make the fries. Be back, I think we have another costumer." She walked back out and over to the people who were talking. "Hiyas! Want a T-shirt!" she asked.  
  
"Uh, no thanks."   
  
"Already got three."  
  
"Oh, okay. Oh, if you want we'll polish your belt and Bish-balls for a very low price! We got a professional, ya know! How about it?"  
  
The first girl, Anya, paused and considered that. "Well, I haven't really cleaned it..." She glanced down at her belt. "Sure, I'll do that." She took off her belt, only stopping to take off the occupied Bish-balls before offering the belt to Demoonica. "Please clean this up, would you?"  
  
"Sure thing! Now where's Kagome...?" Demoonica wandered off, Anya's belt in hand. She walked past the kitchen area where Rei and Kai were now working. Rei had a basket of fries ready to take out. "Oh and she said extra salt!" She called and walked into the next room.  
  
Allen and Kagome were there playing cards. Inu-chan was sitting on the inside corner of the couch, propped up, with his bottle in his mouth. "Kagome, thanks for suggesting the bishi-belt cleaning idea! Here is the first work order." She handed her the belt. "Allen, could you put on that..." She pointed to the black pants and red work shirt hanging on a changing screen. She, Rei, Kai and Zander had already changed into theirs. "...and an apron? We need some help in the kitchen. Oh and braid that hair! Kagome you will help him? Right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"How did I end up with most of my bishonen having longer hair than me?" Demoonica sighed and walked back towards the front. Where she opened up a random manga from the shelves of the ones for sale. it was only about ten minutes until a girl walked up to her.  
  
"Excuse me? When will my belt be done?"  
  
"Um..." Demoonica looked up at the clock. "Soon, I imagine..."  
  
Suddenly the two heard numerous screams from the back room, where Anya's belt was being taken care of.   
  
Demoonica blinked and sighed. "Make that an hour or two."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll be back for it."  
  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
  
"Anya."  
  
"All right. When you come back show whoever's here your Dex so you can get it back."  
  
"Sure thing." Anya walked back to her Bishonen. Soon as she was gone Demoonica jumped up and ran to see what had happened. She walked into the back room to find Allen looking in the mirror. His long hair was pulled back into a braid and his bangs had likewise been pulled back from the sides and put into a smaller braid that hung down on top the first. It looked very much like how a Relena did her hair. Demoonica giggled.  
  
"Hey Demoonica? Who's bishi-belt is this?" Kagome asked holding up the belt. All the balls were setting on the table top.  
  
"Umm... Anya's the girl. She fought first this morning."  
  
"Anya? Hey isn't that one of the girls who came to the baby shower?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're right, I didn't even recognize her from last week!" Demoonica hit her head. "I never even thought!"  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening...  
  
"Did you see that! It was so cool, Anya was great!" Hiromi said. "And Kenshin fought so well!"  
  
"I did get to see some of the match. You're right, Anya and Kenshin work really well together. Wasn't her Kenshin a chibi not too long ago?" She shrugged. "I hope she heard you cheering from the stand."  
  
"I'm sure she did. So what are we doing tonight, Demoonica?"  
  
"What we do every night Hiromi, try to take over the Bishi World! Mwahahah!" *BONK!* "Hey! Why'd you hit me?"  
  
"For acting strange again, and stealing lines from little white lab mice!"  
  
"I'm not acting! I'm just naturally odd." Demoonica gave a big goofy grin.  
  
"I know and that's the scarey part." Hiromi said trying not to laugh. She giggled, Demoonica cracked up laughing, Hiromi did too. Kagome looked at them.  
  
"Couple of odd ones aren't they?" She asked Inu-chan, he giggled at them. "Oh! Not you too!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Zander just walked along with them, they were not dragging him down into fits of childish laughter. No they would not. "Are you finished acting the fool?" He asked as they rounded a street corner.  
  
Demoonica was still giggling. "Well, for now I guess."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Not again! Zander..."  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders. "Baka, baka, baka..."  
  
"You're being mean." She crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"I'm teasing you. Lighten up right now would you?"  
  
"First I'm being a silly fool, now you want me to lighten up! You can't have it both ways."  
  
"I want you to be yourself, not acting all bouncy. You are acting..."  
  
"So what if I am trying to be more happy than I feel?!"  
  
"You're upset, you can't hide that from me. Being more hyper than normal may fool everyone else, but not me."  
  
"How do you always know?"  
  
"I have my ways." Zander said with a smile.  
  
"Uuhhggg. That line is as annoying as 'It's a secret!' In a way that's what you're saying, anyways." Demoonica made a wild gesture with her arms, flinging them in the air. "I give up, really I do! I'm never going to understand you!" She sped up her walking, soon catching up with Hiromi and Kagome that had gotten far ahead of her and Zander.  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica fell back onto her bed with a great sigh. 'Why did I start an argument with Zander? He was only being truthful. Well it is annoying having him read my emotions like that.' She sighed and rolled to lay on her side. 'I understand it though, I was trying to be more happy than I felt. That dream has me more upset than I thought. Why am I still thinking about it after this morning?' She rolled back onto her back and ran her hands through her bangs. She drew a big breath and puffed out her cheeks. "I blew it didn't I?" She finally asked out loud.  
  
"Blew what?" Kagome asked. She was on the other bed, Inu-chan asleep beside her.  
  
"I messed up with Zander, yelling at him like that."  
  
"You two just are sometimes too much alike for your own good. Both of you are stubborn and keep important things to yourselves. No wonder you end up all lovey one second and fighting like cats the next!"  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse..." Kagome giggled. "You two remind me of how Inuyasha and I were when we first met. All we could do was get on each others nerves. Then things kept pushing us together, getting us into situations that we had to work together, and feelings grew. I know you like him Demoonica and he likes you just as much. It takes time to work things out. Give it that time."  
  
"It's just... we... *sigh* Oh I don't know! It's like he reads my emotions sometimes! And he tries to manipulate them to put me in a different mood!"  
  
Kagome was now laughing very hard at her fuming trainer.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it is funny watching you be so clueless."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're in *love* with him! And you are being so stubborn about it that you missed it! He's not reading your mind with 'strange powers' he watches you constantly, girl! Don't you even notice? And you can be so easy to read!" She was still laughing a bit as she continued to talk. "I'm sure he's sitting in his own room right now brooding about this just like you."  
  
"L... l.. ll... loo..... Ai." Demoonica stuttered out. "He watches me constantly?"  
  
"Gods girl, you're hopeless."  
  
*****  
  
In Zanders room...  
  
"Idiot!" Zander hit the pillow with his fist. He was laying face down on his bed cursing himself. 'Why didn't I just leave her alone about it? I'm so stupid!!!' The pillow went flying across the room, hitting the wall softly and falling. Zander growled angrily, mentally beating himself up.  
  
'You can be such a fool some times, Zander.' He told himself. Unknowingly his eyes were glowing brightly again. The cool dark energy finding a hold in him, grasped tight. 'She just wants everyone around her to be happy! So what if she was acting?' And the energy grew with his anger. Zander sat up. 'She probably hates me now.' His head hurt.  
  
Zander started to raise a hand to his head, but before he could finish the motion blackness enveloped him. He slumped back on the bed, passing out. If anyone had been there to see it, they could have seen his eyes turn to pure violet orbs again as they fluttered shut.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Zander?" Demoonica asked. "Hey, are you still awake?" She waited for an answer, when none came she said. "I guess you either don't want to talk to me or you are asleep." She sounded down hearted. "Well, we're meeting Hiromi and Merina in a half hour to go out in the field. I'll see you there I guess, that is if you want to come with us. You don't have to..." Demoonica walked away, back to her own room.  
  
Kagome heard the door to their room open, the slow steps as Demoonica entered, and the door slowly close. She knew it had been a bad visit. "So how did it go?" She asked, then turned to see Demoonica standing there watching the floor.  
  
"He didn't answer the door. He may have been asleep." She walked to her room and again fell down onto her bed. "I just want to be left alone right now, okay Kagome? Tell me when the girls get here."  
  
Kagome watched as her trainer left, all the happiness gone out of her. "Oh Demoonica..." She said sadly.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty-two is done! Go me! V(^_^)V 


	23. Book One Chapter Twentythree

Cherokee: Ohayo Mina-san! (Everyone looks at the odd girl that looks strangely like Demoonica only chubbier.) Oi, half of you know my real name anyway, I *do* e-mail you under it! I might as well make a proper introduction...  
  
The girl before you has dark brow hair that reaches to her butt, about half why down it changes to a blondish/redish/light-brownish... very mixed up color that was the result of a botched dyeing attempt at the beginning of last summer. She has large dark brown eyes that almost look black and glasses. She is little over five foot tall and her weight is *beep*... err... more than she wants it to be. At the moment she is wearing a tye-dyed T-shirt and tan shorts, no shoes.  
  
Cherokee: *Waves.* Hello, I am the insane one behind the computer. Nice to be known. *BIG SMILE.* And now back to our regularly scheduled authors notes. *Snaps fingers and turns into her anime version, Lady Demoonica Darkmoon.*  
  
*My Kawaii Shinigami, Shi for short, appears out of thin air. This is the first of my muses, he is my Hentai Muse.*  
  
Shi: I though she was going to introduce the chapter herself! Humans! Always making their characters do all the work!  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: *Blinks.* Oi, that was weird. Ah! New chapter time so here is the 'To you-' part!  
  
To Kimiko Kashibara- I'm glad you love the story so much. Most people don't like stories based around original characters. And does this ever revolve around Demoonica and Zander... *sigh* Keep writing on 'The Kareoke Bar', I want to read more!  
  
To Songwind- hehe *smile* It comes from writing for ten years. I can drop a character into a novel and you wouldn't know it unless you have read the original. Okay, I'm NOT that good. (I have illusions of goddess-hood.) But I want to be! Truthfully though it does come from writing in other peoples worlds all the time (holds up a few hundred stories [This time she's not kidding.] though most are only a few handwritten pages long) and needing to stay within the boundaries of those worlds. I've wrote stories based in Anne McCaffrey's Pern and Rowen novels. To bad I'm not allowed to post them... *sigh* I also do countless crossovers in those worlds. (Holds up a Pern/FFX crossover then a Gundam Wing/Original Newtype World crossover.) I have so much fun with that one! This story is the longest I've ever written to date and I'm glad so many people like it! Thanks for letting me be in your story 'Bishonen and Bishujo!  
  
To Merina- Yeah, poor Allen. I wouldn't wish Relena on my worst enemy, not even her hair style. Relena bugs me, I think it's because she reminds me of very rabid fangirls. The bad kind.  
  
To silv3rang3l- I can't say Songwind and I are working together, more like our fanfics cross paths once and a while. We don't set things up, I just work my story around hers or into hers as needed. Demoonica and company will be moving off in their own direction shortly.  
  
To gimeGohan- Don't worry about the late review. Yep, his demon powers are back. This is bad, very bad. Or not. Yes. No. Maybe. V(O_o)V I'm bugging out!!!... This could be disastrous.  
  
Shi: *looks at LDD* Okay she is starting to frighten me.  
  
To whisper*2*imaginary- Don't worry you know it will be okay after reading Spi Mladenets! It's just a rocky relationship... *sigh*  
  
To crazy Rei luva- Yeay! You're back! Did you have fun in Italy? I hope so. I e-mailed you my info because it was way too much to put into a review. Hehehe... Zander? Well, we will see. I thought Hiromi and Duo were cute too.  
  
To Pudding333- You'll see...   
  
Shi: Thank you to all our reviewers! Now on to chapter twenty three!!!  
  
BETTER Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Demoonica-chan! Wake up!" Hiromi shook Demoonica's shoulder for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I can wake her up." Kagome leaned down and whispered something into Demoonica's ear. Hiromi and Merina only caught the words 'Zander' and 'ribbon'. The young trainer sat bold up right and looked around frantically. Kagome started laughing. "It's too easy."  
  
"That's not funny Kagome! You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Ha! The only thing making your heart beat faster is your hormones!"  
  
Demoonica ran a hand through her hair. "It's still not funny... *Is* Zander here yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Haven't seen him since he went to his room."  
  
Demoonica looked at the floor. "Oh." She said in a meek voice.  
  
"What's up?" Hiromi asked.  
  
Merina looked at her and shook her head. "Don't know."  
  
"She and Zander got into it again. Must have been a big fight, they still aren't talking."  
  
"That's awful!"  
  
"Would you rather we not go out this evening, Demoonica?"  
  
Demoonica looked at them. "I'll come. Though if Zander doesn't show..."  
  
"Then we go with out him!" Kagome said with a humph. She walked out of the room, Inu-chan in her arms. They heard her mumble some thing like, "Men are blind to women's feelings."  
  
*****  
  
"Megami-sama! Megami-sama!" Wufei came running into the dark computer room.  
  
"What?!" She said turning away from the computer.  
  
"The city... of the Shadow Skill Bishi... it's... it's..." The Wufei was breathing hard, obviously he had ran all the way there. "...It's been raided by trainers!... Fire..."  
  
"The Shadow Skill territories are on the southern continent... what could be happening down there?" She turned to her computer and pulled up a video link to the southern continent. A Lady Subaru from .hack//SIGN appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh! Megami-sama!"  
  
"Subaru, what is happening down there?"  
  
"Happening?" She truly looked confused.  
  
"Have you not been informed?! The territory nearest yours, those of Shadow Skill, have been raided! Haven't there been any of their bishi's being sighted in your territories? I was sure they would have sought refuge within your cities!"  
  
*****  
  
Out in the field...  
  
*Snap!*  
  
"What was that?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"Twig." Merina said.  
  
"No da." Demoonica said. She got looked at oddly. "Well you did state the obvious. So I said no da..." They still didn't get it.  
  
"Why did you use Chichiri's catch phrase?"  
  
"Oi, let me explain... in America it was changed to 'no duh' when people first heard Japanese words and tried to pronounce them. We did a horrible job, ne?"  
  
"I always wondered about that." Hiromi said.  
  
"So who stepped on a twig?"  
  
"Him." Merina pointed to a blond standing in front of them wearing a bishi-belt. He had blue eyes and spikey yellow hair. He definitely wasn't a teenager anymore, looking to be in his late twenties or even his early thirties. He waved.  
  
"Why didn't you say something!"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Hello! I am William 'Bill' Williams the Third. You can call me Bill." He said coming over to the group. "It's nice to see trainers out in the field. I normally am in my lab or the gym, but I came out looking for an Amy Bishoujo from Sailor Moon, I like bishi's that are smart and inventive. Like me and my B-Ko."  
  
"Well... we..."  
  
"Would you all do me a favor?" They all just looked at him. "Good! Follow me back to my lab in Treah City. I've been looking for people to try out my latest invention!"  
  
Hiromi looked at Demoonica, Demoonica looked at Kagome, Kagome looked at Merina, Merina looked at Hiromi. They all shrugged and followed Bill back to Treah City. It was a little after ten that night when they arrived. Inside the lab they met a woman with red hair and blue eyes that looked remarkably like Britney Spears. Bill introduced her as his wife Heather. (How a geek like Bill got a woman like her to marry him we will never know.)   
  
Heather noticed chibi Inu-chan right away. "Oh, a chibi. One of you girls is very lucky!"  
  
"Chibi?" Bill asked. Then he too noticed Inu-chan. "Looks a little bit *young* for a bishounen."  
  
"Oh! Don't worry. Kagome is his mother, so he was born in captivity." Demoonica quickly explained.  
  
He then introduced his three year old son, Oscar, to the trio of girl trainers, and Kagome. The little boy had blue eyes and curly blond hair. Taking time to read the shirt Oscar was wearing, written on it was: The Future Mad Scientist union #42. At the time the three year old was tinkering with one of his fathers unfinished projects, Bill didn't seem to mind.  
  
"What was so important that we needed to come all the way here?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"Bishi-balls, you know how bishi complain about them so much. Right? I've found a solution!" He paused for a dramatic effect.  
  
"Okay!" Said Demoonica. "All I ever hear about bishi-balls is how tiny and cramped they are. You say that you've found a solution. Tell us!" She told Bill who now sat at his computer. 'Oi, Geeks.' She thought.  
  
"I've found a way to create a 'Pocket Dimension' within the ball allowing us to make bishi-balls more like a portable room! It came to me while working with the Capsule Corp. capsules, capsules basically do the same thing only on a smaller scale. The plus side is that I've made a breakthrough that allows us, humans, to enter a 'PD' Sphere without the need to worry about being caught inside. I've found that the entrance will only close when the exact bishi it is coded to is alone inside or if no one at all is in it."  
  
"Can I say: Wow!" Demoonica looked at the ball Bill was holding. "What do you mean by the 'bishi it's coded to'? How do you use them?"  
  
"Well 'PD' Spheres are like normal bishi-balls. You see bishonen only return to a single ball, the one they are caught with, they never mix up what ball they go to."  
  
"Okay. So how do you make them?"  
  
"Each 'PD' Sphere is normally made from existing bish-balls. It's like making normal bishi-balls except we use both the trainer and the bishi's blood. The trainer's blood for keeping the bond with their bishi and the bishi's blood for safety reasons. Of course in the future I'm sure there will be a way to code them to multiple bishi's. Think of it! 'PD' Sphere Apartments, 'PD' Sphere Condos, 'PD' Sphere Town Houses, a time share in Florida!" Everyone was looking at him oddly, but he didn't seem to notice and continued talking. "But that's still being worked on. I can also upgrade all your unused bishi-balls to 'PD' Spheres."  
  
"Yes, but how do you make them?" Merina asked.  
  
"Like this! Hand me one of your bishi-balls. I'll give these ones to you for free. I need to field test them before I put them on the market." Bill held out his hand for the ball. "With this, the 'Pocket Dimension' Bishi-Sphere Maker I can upgrade any used bishi-ball into a 'PD' sphere!" He patted a small machine that was setting beside his computer. "Well it's more like a Bishi-ball Upgrader, isn't it?"  
  
"Who's do you want?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Though give me a used one so I can show you the entire process."  
  
Demoonica took a ball and handed it to her science geek friend. "Here, it's Kagome's."  
  
Bill took the ball and kept a hold on Demoonica's wrist. "All it takes is one drop for a single ball." He poked Demoonica's finger and squeezed a drop of blood onto the top panel of the machine. "Kagome, if you please?" He repeated the process. Then the bishi-ball was placed inside the little door on the front of the machine. Closing it he said, "There it's all set. It will only take a second."  
  
Bill pushed the large green button on the front of the machine, actually it was the only button on the machine. There was a whirl type noise and then a beeping like that of a microwave. "The trick is to leave it until the beeping stops. The hard part is remembering it's one push of the button for making 'PD' Spheres and two pushes for making coffee..." He said with such a strait face no one could tell if he was joking or not.  
  
'Come to think of it, the thing does look like a microwave. The 'PD' Microwave!' Thought Demoonica and she tried not to giggle at the nickname. 'He better not mess up Kagome's ball.'  
  
"...and never push the button twice if you are making a Sphere..." Behind him they could see his B-Ko shiver at the memory of it.  
  
The beeping stopped. "All done. See, fast and easy! Just like I said." Bill opened the door and took the ball out. At first glance it didn't look different. "Here we go, it came out perfect." He turned the ball around. Where it had once only been black and silver with the release button there was now another button labeled: 'PD Door to Kagome's Room, Trainer Number 2016' in tiny letters.  
  
"PD door?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"Pocket Dimension door, it will open to a room that is twenty by twenty by ten feet. Try it. Just push the button and place the ball on the ground."  
  
Demoonica did as instructed, pushing the button and placing it on the floor. "Now what?" She had barely said it when a door magically materialized in front of her. "Never mind."  
  
Demoonica grabbed the handle and opened the door. Looking through it they all could see a plain, empty, white room. Hiromi looked at it, went to the side and looked at the back. From the sides and back the door was just a one inch thick rectangle. "That's just weird." She said.  
  
"It's empty." Merina said.  
  
"What? You think it comes fully furnished? Decorate it to suite yourself." Bill said as he walked through the door. "You know, I didn't know what size to make the room so I made them on the large side. Lighting, as you can see, is already installed. It can be adjusted with the screen on your right." He pointed to the computer screen on the wall right beside the door. "With that you can change the walls coloring, lighting, temperature, etc. Also note that the walls can be adjusted to have 'windows'."  
  
"There's an outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No. I meant they can be programmed to have video widows. Think of it as a real time weather channel. It gives the illusion of an outside, with sound if you like."  
  
"These things are top of the line in luxury! You thought of every single detail." Hiromi said. "Upgrade mine next!"  
  
"They've been in development since about two months after I arrived here. Fourteen years in the making!" Bill said proudly.  
  
"That's a long wait to find out if it would work."  
  
"Well, I've been testing it with B-Ko's bishi-ball. Every time it messed up, I would just release her and catch her in a new ball. Then start testing again. It's great to have Bishoujo who stay loyal after being released. She didn't mind at all. Great girl, and smart!" Bill was grinning. "Would you like to see the first 'PD' Sphere that came out properly?"  
  
"Sure. I guess."  
  
Bill walked out of the 'PD' room, back into his lab, and over to a door that he swung open. Tons of broken bishi-balls fell out, clattering at his feet.  
  
"That's a lot of broken balls there Bill." Demoonica said as a silver half rolled to her foot and stopped.  
  
"Sue me, I'm a pack rat." He said while digging through a box sitting on a shelf within the storage closet. "That's strange. I can't find it.... Oh... I forgot. Oscar, can I borrow your necklace?" The little boy handed over the round pendant. Bill walked over to Demoonica and held out his hand. Setting on it was a *Plaid* 'PD' ball only an inch big.  
  
"Why does it look sea-sick?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"No!!!" Bill cried. "I wanted people to be able to tell them apart from the old bishi-balls. Isn't it great?"  
  
"It's Plaid!" Demoonica said and made a face.  
  
"Everyone says that when they see it..."  
  
"But it's Plaid!"  
  
"It's supposed to be Plaid!"  
  
Demoonica shook her head. "Okay, I give. Why do you let Oscar wear it?"  
  
"Oh, well. It may be the first one to work properly, but the catch mechanism got messed up. It couldn't catch a bishi if they agreed to be caught! Oscar likes playing with it, it's like a yo-yo with an invisible string. He throws it and it always comes back."  
  
Every one was now outside the 'PD' Sphere, Demoonica looked at it. "Bill how do I get it back to just a ball?"  
  
"Easy, close the door. It checks to see what is inside, if everything is in order then 'poof' back to ball form."  
  
"Okay." Demoonica closed the door. A second later she was able to pick up the ball. "Will you do the rest now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soon Bill had all of Demoonica, Hiromi, and Merina's occupied bishi-balls upgraded into 'PD' Spheres.  
  
"Now it's easier for the unused balls." He said. Demoonica rubbed her sore fingers. She had been pricked in the finger six times, once for each ball. (Inu-chan is hers technically, but he isn't caught.) Merina had gotten it four times and Hiromi had it easy with only two. "Easer for your fingers too. For unused balls don't need anything to code to. They will code automatically to the bishi that is captured within them."  
  
It took less time for the unused balls. Each girl was able to put all of hers in at the same time. Bill waved as the girls left his lab. "Remember to tell your friends about the upgraded 'PD' Spheres! I need a few more field testers for them!" He called.  
  
"Okay! I'll put up a sign tomorrow at the tournament! Be ready for a huge rush of people though, because after they see these...!" Demoonica smiled. "Thanks again Bill!"  
  
*****  
  
"Man it's late." Said Hiromi with a yawn. "Demoonica-chan can I crash with you? My hotel is clear across town."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Merina want to stay too?"  
  
Merina shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"Oh and you can meet my Katan and Hiromi's Duo!"  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Well that was chapter twenty three! You like? V(^_^)V  
  
© 'Pocket Dimension' Bishi-Sphere, 'PD' Bishi-Sphere, and 'PD' Sphere copyrighted to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
© 'Pocket Dimension' Bishi-Sphere Maker, Bishi-ball Upgrader, and 'PD' Microwave copyrighted to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon 


	24. Book One Chapter Twentyfour

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Would you believe me when I tell you 'Bill' is a real friend of mine? LOL! Odd isn't he?  
  
To Songwind- I have no idea if it's true about the translation part, but and this is a bit hard to explain... "No da" is an informal shortening of the phrase "n desu" which is added to the end of a sentence where something is apparent, but you're stating it anyway. Either way 'no duh' and 'no da' look close and sound close, so I'm betting it could be true!  
  
To Sylphiel2- The eye doctors say that they can not yet make contacts for the type of Stigmatism I have. *sigh* I'm stuck with them, or I can take them off and be blind for awhile. V(=_=)V --- me squinting... heheheh...  
  
Do You All Know How Many 'Bishi World' Type Stories Are Out There? I Have 21 Of Them On My Favorite Stories List! Plus My Three Makes 24! And Those Are Only The Ones I've Found! (Sorry for capitalizing all the words, just wanted the information to stand out.) If you want to read more 'Bishi World' type stories check out my favorites!   
  
Stories from Demise, Lizzee1, O Genki Kitsune, SilverGlaive, gimeGohan, whisper*2*imaginary, Songwind, Super Hurricane, Kimiko Kashibara, Dragonheart2, MatrixSailorStarKnightZ, Quatre the Kitsune, SailorKagome, crazy Rei luva, Portal-girl, Pudding333, Arashi*ChibiAmber-Chan, Neko-baka-chan-chan, Krissy Maxwell, and Midnyte Raven. Most of these lovely writers could do with more reviewers, stories live on reviews... mine included. Do review! V(^_^)V  
  
AS for the 'PD' Spheres- Anyone who *asks* and gives credit may use them in their story. Go right ahead and ask, I will consider it an honor that people think it's such a great idea.  
  
Shi: Thank you to all our reviewers! Now on to chapter twenty four!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
Demoonica woke up the next morning to a more crowded room than normal. Hiromi was sleeping on the floor to her right, blankets kicked off of her. Merina she knew to be at the foot of her bed, though from where she was Demoonica couldn't see her. Along one more or less empty wall each of the girls had set up an open 'PD' Sphere. They were side by side and she found it odd that the rooms didn't squish together. Inside the artificial rooms their bishounen had set up their sleeping bags, happy to be free of cramped spaces forever and have company. It turned out that the rooms inside of 'PD' Spheres where there at all times, even when a ball was closed, but they liked the idea of leaving them open so they all could be together and have their own pajama party. At least that was Duo and Rei's idea.  
  
The girls found out that most of their bishounen were very upset about being in a tiny, pitch black space one second and a blinding white room the next. Most of them thought they had been bishinapped and teleported to a holding area. All of them found the door would not open from the inside.  
  
Hiromi's Duo had been unaffected and when they opened the 'PD' door to his room found he had changed the walls to black and red Zebra stripes. Her Kaiba also had found out how to work the computer screen and his room was a soft pastel green. Merina's Sesshoumaru, Folken, and Vash hadn't bothered theirs. Vash was extremely happy to see her and nearly glomped his trainer. Sesshoumaru didn't like the computer and made a slight frown at it after being told how it worked. Trowa had discovered the rooms had a built in closet that Bill had forgotten to mention.  
  
Demoonica had found Allen sitting in a corner, highly upset by it all. Marou was his usual self, he hadn't bothered the computer, and was sitting in the middle of the room cross-legged, meditating. Kai had lowered the temperature and had been launching his Dranzer Beyblade the whole time. He seemed to not care when the door opened and Demoonica looked in, but she as she left she saw him give a small smile. Rei had also been highly upset and had clung to her until she could explain the 'PD' Sphere thing to him. Katan had been more surprised than upset, then highly impressed. He said that this 'Bill' guy was quite the inventor to make such great things.  
  
"Wake up Merina." Demoonica said to Hiromi, then noticed her friend was still asleep. The girls had decided to go shopping for basic furnishings before todays tournament battles. They had fixed up a poster to place on the T-shirt stand's wall to advertise Bill's 'PD' Spheres as well. That they would have to set up before the tournament opened also.  
  
Demoonica shook her head, thinking about the 'PD' Spheres. "I can just imagine how much those will cost when placed on the market."  
  
"Ahhhh...huuummm?" Hiromi asked half yawn, half questioning sound as she stretched out. "What'd you say?" This was followed by another full yawn.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Demoonica crawled to the end of her bed and leaned over to poke at Merina. "Morning!" She said a little louder than necessary.  
  
"Ha... huum...wha?" Merina jumped, suddenly awake. Then she too let out a yawn and looked sleepily at Demoonica. Who yawned.  
  
"Don~ *yawn* Don't do that! It's catching!" This was followed by a sleepy giggle.  
  
"What time is it?" Hiromi asked as she joined Merina at the foot of the bed. Demoonica looked back at the digital clock on the stand between her and Kagome's beds.  
  
"Seven o'clock." She looked over to Kagome. She was still asleep. Inu-chan wasn't and sitting up trying to get a toe into his mouth. Demoonica giggled. "Hungry Inu-chan?" The chibi looked up at the sound of his name, seeing Demoonica he gave a giggle and dropped his foot to the bed. He then clapped his hands together happily and began to babble. "I take that as a yes." Demoonica said.  
  
She slipped off the bed and began rummaging through her backpack after the loose capsules. "I wonder if Bill has a storing/sorting device for capsules. He did say he got the 'PD' Sphere idea from working with them." She found the capsule containing the baby supplies. In a puff of purple smoke they appeared. "Let's see... formula..."  
  
Meanwhile Hiromi and Merina had gotten their sleeping bags rolled up and put away. Sounds of snoring could be heard coming from two 'PD' rooms. Merina found that it was Vash who was making the most noise out of her four. Hiromi's Duo wasn't as loud as Vash, but he too was found snoring away.  
  
Demoonica had just finished making Inu-chan a fresh bottle when Kagome stretched and woke up. "Morning Kagome!" Demoonica said and handed her the bottle. "Here, already fixed."  
  
"Thanks." She picked up Inu-chan and gave him his bottle.  
  
Demoonica walked into the 'PD' room of her own bishounen. Katan and Marou were awake... and apparently having a staring competition. Of course it could be the whole demon and angel thing... Demoonica sighed. Allen was closest to the door and she quickly woke him up. Her Kai and Rei were both asleep halfway across the room. "Wake up Rei-chan! Kai-kun!" She called.  
  
Nothing. Demoonica walked over to the pair of bishounen to find that both of them were wearing earplugs. She grabbed the string to one and pulled. "Good morning Rei-chan!"  
  
A single amber colored eye opened to look at her. "Not 'morning..." He pulled the cover over his head. All that could be seen was his long bound hair snaking its way out from under the cover and crossed the floor, over to Kai's spot. She noticed that the end of it was clutched in the hand of still sleeping Kai. Demoonica giggled, if asked she would guess her Kai turned out to be a person who was a 'cuddle bug'.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She pulled the cover off Rei who was dressed in lavender pajamas.  
  
"Hey~" He sat up and tried to take his cover back.  
  
"Nope!" Demoonica waved the cover at him and then tossed it out of reach. Rei pouted. "Too cute!" She said looking Rei in the face. "Keep doing that Rei-chan, and I won't be able to keep myself from glomping you..." She stood back up. "Now upsy-dasiey!"  
  
Rei went to stand, then... *Fwump!* landed back on his butt. "Itai!" Rei rubbed the back of his head where his ponytail started. Reaching back he grabbed his bound hair and pulled on it. It didn't come. He turned around where he sat and grabbed his hair again, now he saw who had a hold of it. "Kai! Let go of my hair!" He wined and pulled again. "Demoonica! Help me! Wake the grumpy one here up..." He pointed at Kai. "...so I can get my hair back!"  
  
"But I hate to wake him!" Demoonica giggled. "Don't he look sweet when he's asleep?" All of them looked at her like she was crazy. Kai? Sweet? Those words did not go together into the same sentence.  
  
"You're delusional." Rei told her. They heard a small 'hn' sound. Kai was awake. "And you're mean!" Rei yanked his hair from Kai's hand and headed out of the 'PD' room.  
  
Kai pulled the earplugs out of his ears. "What did he say?"  
  
"Just commenting on your sleeping habits Kai-kun." Kai gave her a confused look and then noticed the loose raven strands of hair tangled about his fingers.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well it's time to get up! We are all going shopping!" Demoonica said, putting on a smile she walked out of the room. "First lets stop by the stand and put out the poster for Bill's 'PD' Spheres. Okay?"  
  
*****  
  
A pair of violet eyes opened in the early morning sunlight. Zander rolled over onto his back... 'Sunlight? Did I fall asleep?' He wondered. His head hurt, right in front between his eyes, but it wasn't bad. 'What was I doing last night? Oh, yeah the fight with Demoonica. I was going to go apologize... and then my head hurt... and I... passed out?' His mind felt foggy.  
  
"Must have been too much stress..." He told the empty room. He looked at the clock. 'Huummm... it's early... shower.' Zander grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the small personal bathroom. "I'll tell her I'm sorry when we meet up." Stripped, he checked the temperature before stepping into the hot streams of water.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
"Just a second!" Zander called as he wrapped a extra large fluffy towel around his waist and walked to the hotel room door. He open it and was met by three young female bishi trainers in pajamas. Demoonica, Hiromi, and Merina to be precise. Demoonica's room located directly across the hall had the door open, bishounen belonging to all three girls could be seen getting ready. He stood there for another second, one hand holding the towel where it met at his side, water dripping from him and his unbraided hair.  
  
"Hiya." He said and leaving the door open, walked quickly back into the bathroom.  
  
Hiromi turned beet red. Merina blinked to make sure she had just seen that right, she had, and blushed. Demoonica also turned red, but still managed to watch his retreat to the bathroom and like the view. Even if it was somewhat blocked by his long hair and a towel.  
  
"Heheheh... Demoonica-chan... It's good being your friend!" Hiromi finally said. This earned her a bop on the head.  
  
"Friends, yes. Friends with privileges, no." Demoonica said.  
  
"I never saw him with his hair down before." Merina stated as she took a seat in an empty chair.  
  
"Me neither." Hiromi sat down in a second chair.  
  
"I did, once before..." Demoonica started, taking a seat on the bed. "...it was really early in the morning and no one but me was awake yet. It was the first morning after Zander joined up with me, Kagome, and Allen. The sun cast a golden glow on everything for a minute and when I saw him like that, asleep, his hair all undone and spread out around him... it was like... everything in the world was perfect right then... I felt myself falling for a strange guy, who I barely knew and had never really talked to, but knew... just knew... I wanted to know him, spend time with him..." Demoonica sighed. "Am I weird to have felt so strongly about him so quickly?"  
  
Both girls sat there looking at her oddly. Then Hiromi burst out, "That was so~ beautiful! Did it really happen just like that?"  
  
"Demoonica, I wouldn't have guessed..."  
  
"What? Guessed what?"  
  
"What a romantic story! To fall in love!" Hiromi gave a dramatic sigh.  
  
"The way you two fight... it's fits so well."  
  
"Okay, time out you two!" Demoonica held her hands up in a time out signal. She waited for her friends to become silent. "Now, Merina what fits? About us fighting..."  
  
"It's lovers quarreling!"  
  
"You sound like Kagome, she was telling me the same story yesterday evening... I can't be in love! We still barely know each other..." Zander walked back into the room. Now dressed in a pair of black slacks and a tight stretchy gray sweater. (Think preppie rich kid.) His hair was still down, but no longer had water cascading off it.  
  
"You girls mind giving us a few minutes?" He waved to Demoonica and himself.  
  
"No problem!" Merina dragged Hiromi from the room and shut the door. Zander sat down on the bed beside Demoonica.  
  
"Demoonica, I-" He started.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Demoonica blurted out. "I shouldn't have started fighting with you!"  
  
"That's my line." He smiled. "I'm sorry too. I know you were only trying to keep everyone in a good mood yesterday. With all that's been going on... I don't blame you for yelling at me. I like it when you are *truly* happy... Truce?"  
  
"Truce. I'm touchy aren't I?... But~ you had been on my nerves most of the day... being around some one day in and day out does that." She looked at him. "No matter how much you love them..."  
  
Zander nodded. "Yeah." He leaned down towards her...  
  
'Oh my gods! He's going to kiss me and I don't mean a smooch on the forehead!' Raced through Demoonica's head.  
  
... and he kissed her. His hand went to her cheek and... Kagome swung open the door to the room! Demoonica and Zander jumped. "They made up!!!" She yelled to the two trainers who had put her up to barging in and walked right back out. She left the door open and cheering could be heard from Demoonica's room.  
  
"Oi, can't they let a girl have any fun?" Demoonica joked.   
  
Zander rolled his eyes at her. "Baka."  
  
"I'm your baka, then. Now where were we in making up?" She said pulling him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They heard whistles from the other room. Demoonica sighed. "We'll finish making up later. Right now, I have to go kill my friends." She left.  
  
Zander smiled, touching his fingers to his lips. 'I didn't think she'd kiss me back...'  
  
*****  
  
"Ready for 'The Full Mall Shopping Experience'?" The girls had changed into more of a 'mall rat' style of clothes. Demoonica wore a red cloth mini-skirt, over it split nearly to the waist on both sides was a slightly longer white skirt. She also had a sleeveless, nearly backless white shirt with a red neck cuff, and a pair of black slippers like Rei's. Her hair was done up into a braid. Merina had on the same outfit as the first time they had seen her, a red tank top, blue jean shorts, and black boots. Her knee length red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Hiromi wasn't as out going as in the clothes department. She had dressed in a blue-gray tank top, blue, blue jean shorts with lace around the edges, and sneakers. Her short blond hair had been pulled nearly to the crown of her head to form a spikey ponytail. It made her look somewhat like a Rikku from Final Fantasy X.  
  
"Woo hoo! Shopping!" Hiromi said as they entered the mall.  
  
"You can go off on your own after we get what we came for, just remember to meet back here before we go to the tournament today. Got it?"  
  
Hiromi nodded, still walking. "Got it, Demoonica-chan!" She called back.  
  
"Yes sir, Captain sir!" Duo mock saluted her and followed after Hiromi.  
  
Demoonica laughed as she watched them go, those two were a lot alike in personality sometimes. She could see them hooking up sometime in the future, maybe not so much as lovers any time soon, Hiromi was only fourteen after all, but they already had a good start on a close friendship, and only time would tell if she and Duo would fall for each other.  
  
'Oh great! Now I'm matching people up in my head..." Demoonica looked over to Merina. "Run and catch up with those two?"  
  
"No, I'll stick with you."  
  
"Yeah, we'll make it to the store and find Duo trying to talk her into anything and everything black..."  
  
Merina gave a laugh. "Probably... so how are things with lover boy?" She pointed to Zander who was busy talking to Kagome.  
  
"As if the whistles we received earlier don't give away the facts you already know."  
  
"That was Hiromi, Duo, and Vash."  
  
"Oh... heheh... things are better."  
  
"Still unsure of his exact feelings, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Demoonica looked over to Zander, who was making faces at Inu-chan, making the baby laugh. "I'm willing to admit that I think I love him."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "I never fell in love before." Merina nodded.  
  
Once inside the store they found a sales person and went about explaining the 'PD' Spheres to them. They decided to put the orders together. The order was a large one to say the very least, so large in fact that they ended up with a discount for buying in bulk. It would have been difficult to buy each bishi something different in the way of beds, so together they chose a black metal frame style that would go with almost any room. Once bought, they decide to have the workers set them up.  
  
"Miss, where are they to be delivered to?"  
  
"Oi, I just explained this not half an hour ago! Here I'll just show you..." Demoonica took out a 'PD' Sphere, pushed the new button, and placed the ball on the store's floor. The air around the ball wavered and the ball transformed into a plain door with frame. "This is the entrance to a 'Pocket Dimension' Sphere room." She opened the door. "As you can see, it leads to an extra dimensional space... in this case a room. We wish for you to set them up inside here, one in each please."  
  
"You have more of these incredible balls?!"  
  
"Quite a lot of them actually."  
  
*****  
  
"Now that that's finally done... we still have time before we need to be at the tournament. Any ideas?"  
  
"I've got one. Lets go to the Capsule Corp store. It has the latest capsules and new capsule technology." Kagome said leading them into the store. "We had a smaller store like this in my home territory, all territories do. I tell you, the Dragon Ball territories have a huge income from all over the Bishi World because of their products!"  
  
"So why'd you drag us in here Kagome?"  
  
"I heard you having problems with finding the right capsule this morning and I remembered seeing an advertisement for a product." She picked up what looked to be a white plastic gauntlet with a flip up screen, speaker slits, and lots of buttons. "This is it. It's called BishiGear, it's the latest in high-tech equipment. It's a wrist sized all-in-one; Bishi-Dex Encyclopedia, Phone, Map, and Capsule Storage Device. It's hard to loose also."  
  
"Very~ nice~!" Demoonica said picking one up. She checked the price. "And very expensive." She put it back down carefully.  
  
Kagome looked at the price and her eyes bugged out. "They do take trade ins on old equipment, so that will drop the price..."  
  
"I'll try. It would be a lot more covenant..." Demoonica pick one up, walked to the counter, and began talking to the clerk. After a second Demoonica was seen handing over her Bishi-Dex, Electronic Map, the 3D Holo-cube she used like once then never looked at again, and a wad of cash. The clerk hooked the Bishi-Dex to the BishiGear and hit a button. unhooking them he then placed the Dex in a tub with others. Demoonica walked back over to them, fastening the BishiGear around her left wrist.  
  
"Not so bad with the trade in... he had to download all my information into it, also." She held up a small book. "It comes with instructions, luckily."  
  
Demoonica held up her left wrist, where her BishiGear now was, and flipped open the screen so it was flat like a table top. She opened the book and began reading. She pressed a few buttons and the screen began to glow. A female voice came from the BishiGear, "Please insert capsules you wish to store."  
  
"Alright, I got it working!" Demoonica began looking for the four-inch-long capsules in her backpack.  
  
"Insert capsules? Insert them where?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"Like this." Demoonica held up her arm again and held a capsule over the screen. The screen glowed and she let go of the capsule. Instead of falling, the capsule floated for a second, slowly rotating, then blinked out sight, and was replaced with a 3D hologram of the same capsule.  
  
"That rocks! How do you get it back out?"  
  
Demoonica looked back at the book and flipped a few pages. "Okay..." She pressed a button, the capsule returned to a solid form. She reached out and grabbed the rotating capsule. "It's actually very easy to use." She then began inserting all her Capsule Corp capsules one at a time into the BishiGear. After she finished she showed them that all the capsules had been sorted by number and scrolled through a few using arrow buttons.  
  
By now it was almost time to be at the tournament so the headed there.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Woo hoo! Chapter twenty four! V(^_^)V 


	25. Book One Chapter Twentyfive

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san!   
  
To SailorKagome- No need to thank me. 'PD' Spheres granted!  
  
To whisper*2*imaginary- Again, no need to thank me. I know how hard it is to get reviews when you start a story and don't have a reputation for it yet.  
  
To Songwind- Moon-chan? *starts giggling* 'PD' Spheres granted!  
  
To Sylphiel2- I use the spell check from WordPerfect 10, but some words I use it thinks don't exist... heheh... (Ex: like upsy-dasiey has no real spelling.)  
  
To Merina- Happy belated birthday!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day was going slowly. Not many orders to fill, but everyone was amazed by the 'PD' Sphere that she had set up, open and fully decorated. Many people wanted to know where she had gotten them, and she had spent much of the day handing out flyers for Bill's lab. The tournament day was starting to wined down now.  
  
Demoonica yawned, "You know this tournament thing is fun, but working this stand is becoming a bore fairly quickly... why don't we let Mr. Romport and his bishoujo handle it? He said we didn't have to work the whole thing ourselves, that he had other trainers come by looking for jobs." Mr. Romport being the man who had given her and Zander jobs at his store earlier that week.  
  
"And what would you want to do then?" Kai asked.  
  
"Travel again... we've been in Treah City, let's see... seven, eight, nine... ten days, I think." Demoonica counted up the days on her fingers. "With all of us working that time money rolled in... and I put most of the cash in a bank account under trainer name and number, so we're set for cash flow for a while. I refilled out supplies for a four week journey. With the new 'PD' Spheres and BishiGear, I'm set for any bishi we run into. You all have been getting training at the gym, we won a gym match even... Yeah, we're good to go." Demoonica sighed. "I haven't even seen much of the tournament, though I met a lot of friendly trainers like Anya and Hiromi and Merina. I even met LSS-sama, well sort of..." Demoonica giggled. "I think I'm banned from the next tournament anyway, kept taking the microphone and all..."  
  
"I told you not to be doing that, but would you listen? Nooo!" Zander said sarcastically.  
  
Demoonica rolled her eyes, he was making fun of her again. So what? So she got a little excited about the tournament. Okay more than a little. "Yeah you did, don't rub it in. Though I want to get back out in the field, not just here around town... I remember a cave back where we met with Kohaku. The one we camped outside of, I want to go back there and see where it goes, if anywhere. Sound good?"  
  
Zander looked at her. "Well, I don't have any problem with it... are Hiromi and Merina coming with us?"  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "They can if they want to, though they might like to finish seeing the tournament. Merina was headed north when we met, also. Hiromi might want to follow along with her or go her own way, who knows."  
  
"Sounds like your ditching your friends." Kagome said.  
  
"Am not! Going off and just leaving, no good by, that's ditching friends. I just want to...." She flipped her hands about. ".... go. See what is out there, just waiting."  
  
"Go on a grand adventure, m'lady?"  
  
"Yeah, Allen a very fine, grand adventure out in the world. I'm free."  
  
"Free?" Katan asked.  
  
"Free to do what I want, no worrying..." She smiled. "And I'm not going to get all teary again, don't worry. I've been worrying too much lately. So let's go, let's go have an adventure."  
  
"Sounds fun..." Zander finally said handing a flyer to a girl who just asked about the 'PD' Spheres. Kagome glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's time to close down, we've been open five minutes longer than we were suppose to be."  
  
*****  
  
"Hiromi!" Demoonica waved to the blond girl.  
  
"Hey! Did you see the last few battles? They were totally cool!"  
  
"No. Though I could have gotten away today if I wanted too... eh..."  
  
"So what's the plan for tonight? Bishi hunting? See if Bill has any other neat inventions? Training perhaps? We could do with some training..."  
  
"Well I was thinking about leaving the area, I've gotten board."  
  
"Truly? Well... I..." Hiromi frowned. "I thought we were going to travel together?"  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't come, you can if you want to."  
  
Hiromi brightened. "I thought you were ditching me there... what does Merina think?"  
  
"What do I think about what?" Merina said joining up with them as they continued walking. By now they were leaving the stadium.  
  
"Demoonica wants to leave before the tournament is over."  
  
"How much before?"  
  
"Tonight actually." Demoonica said.  
  
"Why so soon? What changed?"  
  
"Nothing changed, I got board and that's the whole of it."  
  
"I'd rather stay for the rest of the tournament."  
  
"So you're not coming with us?"  
  
"With you..." Hiromi said suddenly. "...I want to see who wins the tournament, Demoonica-chan. You will call, right? Because I will be calling you! No dropping off the face of the planet okay!?"  
  
"Okay Hiromi." Demoonica hugged her. "Though I'll miss you, Kaiba, Duo..."  
  
"Yeah, you'll miss Duo the most..." Hiromi joked. "I'll miss you, Demoonica-chan. I'll miss you too, Kagome-chan. Inu-chan!" She hugged Kagome and took Inu-chan into her arms.  
  
"Yeah and you'll miss Inu-chan more than me..." Demoonica joked back. "Merina I'll miss you and yours just as much." She hugged her. "Tell Sesshoumaru to lighten up, Vash will help with it. Folken too and Trowa. Sheesh... most of your bishounen are light talkers aren't they? Vash makes up for it I guess."  
  
Demoonica stepped back from her new friends. "I hate good-byes... You'll probably get a phone call from me as soon as I'm out of town..."  
  
They did.  
  
*****  
  
Three days later...  
  
"Here, isn't this where we camped?" Demoonica asked at they stepped into a clearing. "Yeah, has to be. There is the cave..." Demoonica looked at her BishiGear. "So this *is* the cave that goes all the way under the mountain and out the other side."  
  
"Really? Couldn't you tell before?"  
  
"No not until we were standing at the cave entrance."  
  
"Should we go in?"  
  
"Of course we should go in, that's why we came here."  
  
"Anyone have a torch? It's dark in there."  
  
"Torch? You're thinking in the darkages there Kagome. A cell powered lamp I have, a torch I do not." Demoonica flipped open her BishiGear and found the camping equipment capsule. Soon she had the hand lamp out and a small battery ran one on a bandana. She placed this on her head, pulling her hair out over it like a sweatband. She now had a round light on her forehead. Zander and Kagome, the only one out of her ball, took one look at it and started laughing.  
  
"Sorry, I'm use to Feudal Japan." Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"Haha, keep laughing." She handed the larger hand held lamp to Zander. "I'll just leave you here." She walked into the cave, soon a brighter light came up behind her.  
  
"Sorry, Demoonica. Really, you look cute with it." Zander said.  
  
"Inu-chan... shush... I know it's dark." Kagome said to the upset chibi.   
  
Chibi Inuyasha had been in town all his life. All two weeks of it, until three days ago when he woke up and was being carried through the forest late at night. Not odd, but now they stayed out in the woods all the time. Now he was being carried into a very dark closed in place and he didn't like it. It was bright outside, where they had been. He wanted back there, not here. But mother was here... his mind told him. Mother was holding him and he was safe. The others were here too, though harder to see in the light held by the long haired male one he thought to be the alpha female's mate.   
  
Mother was beta female. He had high standings in the pack, though he was the only young with them. He had seen other adult males. One with long red hair, he did not like that one. One with short blue hair, that one was new to the pack. He would learn that one yet. They listened to the small dark haired one, she most definitely was alpha female. There were also adolescent males. Three. The one with long blond hair and the one with long black hair watched him for mother. Both were nice. The one with mixed blue hair he had seen a lot of, but was not watched by. He did not know what to think of this one. He hadn't seen other females in the pack.  
  
Though he had seen two other alpha females with his pack leader, they had brought their packs with them, he liked the one with short blond hair. She liked young, she liked him. The long haired one of her pack was fun too. The short haired one he had only seen, but he didn't seem to like young. The one with long red hair he liked too, she was nice to him. Her pack was not as friendly as his pack, or the blonds pack. There was the blond one always in red, he was fun. The one with long silver-white hair did not like him at all, no not at all. The light blue hired one didn't pay any attention to him and the brown haired one was the same.  
  
The two other alpha females and their packs were not with them now. He was with mother, the alpha female, and the long haired male. Yes he was safe, but he still did not like the dark. Inu-chan yawned and closed his eyes, this was making him sleepy.  
  
Kagome smiled down at her sleeping son. "He always fights going to sleep..." She said softly.  
  
"Must be tired from all the Travel." Demoonica whispered back.  
  
As they continued deeper into the cave the light from outside diminished, leaving them with only the lamps for lighting. The cave was fairly large and the path was cleared of stalagmites. All the ones in the way had been removed, leaving the floor more or less smooth. The large stalactite overhead were also gone, though all the ones where both had met remained in place like hourglass shaped pillars holding up the roof of the cave.  
  
It was cool in there, more so that outside. Even the air smelled cool and damp. Every so often the sound of water dripping echoed its way to their ears.  
  
"Do bishounen live in the underground too?" Demoonica asked her BishiGear.   
  
The programed female voice answered, "While most bishounen and bishoujo live in above ground cities there are a few types to be found in the underground, including the rarely seen Drizzt Do' Urden bishounen."  
  
"What's a Drizzt?" Demoonica questioned, looking up the name on the long list of bishounen. Demoonica continued to question the BishiGear and some times Kagome about things for the next few hours as the walked on.  
  
Later... 10 o'clock PM by the BishiGear...  
  
Demoonica opened the last of her 'PD' Spheres and sat it on the ground. She knocked and opened the door. "Ohayo."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Lovely conversational skills there, Kai-kun." She said with a small laugh. "Sorry for the long wait, it was hard to find a place to camp."  
  
"Demoonica, I'm going to look around..." Katan said walking away from camp.  
  
Demoonica poked her head out the door. "Just don't get lost. The last thing I need to do is to go looking for missing bishounen!"  
  
"Understood." Katan walked out of camp. When he was far enough away he flipped open a small communicator. "Katan calling Megami-sama, do you read?"  
  
"Katan?" Came a female voice. "Why so long for an update?"  
  
"Forgive me, I found it difficult to get away from all of them and the communicator does not work from the inside of a ball. I need to report."  
  
"Report, I am recording."  
  
"Current situation is clear. There have been no signs of trouble with the girl. Though she has opted to leave company and town, we are traveling at present underground within Gimin Cave."  
  
"Gimin?! That is the area where the power serge was."  
  
"Correct. I can now confirm their presence in the area at that time. As suspected, it was the halfling who controls the power. I have yet to witness this firsthand."  
  
"As to be expected."  
  
"The girl knows of the situation with our troublesome trainer, the one creating halflings, and I can confirm the name of Kara. My trainer has had contact with LSS-sama and some of the girls who are firsthand in this knowledge. She knows the most fascinating people..."  
  
"~Your~ trainer? Katan, I do believe you care for this girl." She gave a laugh.  
  
Katan blushed and was thankful the communicator didn't have visuals. "She is nothing like what I was led to believe trainers are like. She *is* my trainer Megami-sama, I have loyalties to her now, not only you."  
  
"Yes I see that Katan. You are not willing to leave her now, are you? No, I wouldn't think so. Just remember that you are still under contract with me, as an agent to keep this world stable and safe."  
  
"Of course. What news on your end?"  
  
"Raids on the Shadow Skill territories in the far east on the southern continent. Something is up down there Katan, trainers are acting strangely... They burnt part of the city! I contacted Lady Subaru of the .hack//SIGN territories, there have been no traces of any bishi escaping. I receive reports every time they discover anything of interest... but nothing of use can be found... no one knows what happened."  
  
"Trainers raiding? Setting fires?" Katan was silent for a minute. "I don't know if this is related, but Demoonica had a dream that involved just that..."  
  
"Indeed. That is an interesting bit of news in itself. Where are you headed anyway?"  
  
"We should exit near the Gate Keepers 21 territory, past that is a desert and a ancient Yu-Gi-Oh! territory, the one that was abandoned during the great war between trainers and Bishi. The town we're headed for is called Faellie City."  
  
Katan could see her nod, even without a screen, he knew Megami-sama and her habits. "Truly no trouble with the girl so far?"  
  
"No, really did you need me to watch this girl or were you just tired of my company?"  
  
She laughed. "I only felt it was necessary we watch her. I'm good with these things, trust me Katan."  
  
"Of course my Megami-sama."  
  
"Report again later, that is all." The communicator went silent.  
  
Katan walked back into camp while everyone was having a late dinner. "You okay Katan?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"Yes, Demoonica. I am fine."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh thank you there is light at the end of this tunnel!" Demoonica cried happily. "Five days in an underground maze and look..." She waved to the openness. "...there isn't even a piece of cheese left for us at the end!"  
  
Zander shook his head. "Rei, why did you have to give her pixie stix? and sugar? and caffeine?"  
  
"Aw she isn't that bad!" The young bishounen said with an overly happy smile. He went bouncing after Demoonica who had disappeared into the very tall grass.  
  
"He been into them too." Kai commented.  
  
"At least we are out of that cave!" Kagome said. "Inu-chan hated it."  
  
"Well it's open ground and clear skies ahead, so..."  
  
*Boom! ... Flash!*  
  
It began raining. "I spoke too soon..." Zander sighed.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty five! V(^_^)V Don't ask about Inu-chans thoughts I really have no idea where they came from... *shrugs* Please review! 


	26. Book One Chapter Twentysix

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Everyone liked Inu-chan's thoughts, cool!  
  
To crazy Rei luva- See the future? Yep! I'm a psycho... er psychic...  
  
Shi: You had it right the first time love.  
  
LDD: *HIT!* Baka muse!  
  
To Pyra Moonsword- Truthfully, I like Beyblade for the characters not the plot... *Beyblade cast look around going 'Plot? There's a plot?'* Heheh... well developed characters, tinny tiny storyline with large plot holes...   
  
OH! and Just so you know, my Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari are from the first season of Beyblade, not Beyblade 2002. (VForce here in America) How do I know? My Kai has garnet (red) colored eyes, in 2002/VForce the made them the color of liquid mercury (silver-ish) and his hair (in 2002/VForce) does look more silver than light blue in front. And my Rei's clothes are season one, that and in 2002/VForce they all look chibi even if they are older. Baka new animation team... sorry I'm ranting....  
  
To Super Hurricane- We didn't abandon the stand, someone else is running it. Why would you even want to track us? We're boring. V(O.o)V *Give's him odd look.*  
  
To Songwind- Oh I don't mind at all! That was my real reaction. I know my name's long to write. Yeah the whole pack thing is about how a Koinuyasha (puppy demon) would see a trainer and his/her bishi. Hey that sounds cute, Koinuyasha! *Starts giggling.*  
  
To FireNeko- Pocky is a Japanese snack, it's basically a cookie stick or unsalted pretzel stick dipped in flavored frosting and sometimes sprinkled with nuts, etc. They're really good!  
  
Thank you to all last chapter's wonderful reviewers! Pudding333, SakuraKaze, crazy Rei luva, whisper*2*imaginary, Pyra Moonsword, Merina, Super Hurricane, Songwind, and FireNeko.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again the thunder crashed, overhead the clouds grew darker and darker, as if a terrible storm were continually taking shape above them. "Man, it hasn't rained all summer and now that's all it's been doing for the last hour!" True it had been a cool dry summer in the Bishi World.  
  
"We are on the other side of the mountain range. I guess the weather here is... wetter. Or it just may be because we're at the foot of the mountains."  
  
"I hope it's because we're at the foot of the mountains."  
  
"I just want it to be dry!" Demoonica said.  
  
"It was your idea to come this way."  
  
"And how many times have I been wrong? You should know not to listen to me by now."  
  
"It doesn't help to argue with you after you've made up your mind, you won't change it." Demoonica glared at him. "Hey! Don't look at me like that, I was just telling the truth." She stopped glaring.  
  
"So where are we?"  
  
"Half days walk from Faellie City."  
  
"Okay, we'll make a stop in there and then I hunt for bishounen."  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere, in the dark computer room...  
  
"Mmmmnn... augh! I don't get it. There have to be a few that escaped!" Megami-sama said flipping from one camera to the other, looking for signs of bishounen in the Shadow Skill territories.  
  
There was a small movement on one of the screens, she stopped flipping and zoomed in. A Gau Ban bishounen! "Wufei! In here immediately!" She yelled.  
  
The Wufei burst though the door, panicked. "What is it onna?"  
  
She ignored the fact he did not call her by title. "There." she pointed at the screen. "He should be able to tell us what has happened, or at least what he knows." She studied the screen. "He looks badly beat up, take Nataku and fly to the southern continent. I would have someone teleport him, but the shock to his system could kill him."  
  
Wufei nodded. "If things should go wrong?"  
  
"Hope that they don't, but just in case take Van with Escaflowne and Kazuki with Jinmu as your back up. You are in charge for the mission."  
  
"Understood." Wufei left the room and radioed the others as he ran to the Mobile Suit Docking Bay. He was powering up Gundam Nataku when Van and Kazuki entered the MS Bay at a run. Van hopped into Escaflowne and Kazuki climbed into Jinmu.  
  
"So you're in charge?" Kazuki asked in a happy voice as he began powering up his MS.  
  
"Yes. Ready?" Wufei launched his Gundam into the air. He was followed closely by Kazuki then Van. Escaflowne was in its dragon configuration. "We will arrive at the target location in 8 hours, no known reason for radio blackout."  
  
*****  
  
As fast as it had started the rain quit. "Really strange weather we're having, huh?"  
  
"Really? I didn't notice."  
  
"Baka!" Demoonica nudged Zander in the side. "Sarcasm, that's all I get! From my bishounen, my boyfriend, odd people walking by..."  
  
"There aren't any odd people walking by."  
  
"There could be! Maybe wild bishounen and bishoujo want to take a crack at putting me down..." She started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing... just a thought."  
  
Zander nodded. "Okay. You're being odd."  
  
Demoonica giggled again. "That was the thought, that we ~are~ the odd people."  
  
Zander sighed. "Kagome? Did Rei let her have any more sweets?"  
  
"Don't blame my little Rei-chan! He is in his ball and can't stand up to you for that!" Demoonica pouted. Yep, she was still feeling the sugar.  
  
*****  
  
Roughly 8 hours later...  
  
Wufei scanned the area below the three MS's. "There are few signs of life." He told the others. "Three bishounen within a one mile radius."  
  
"Were is the Gau that we are looking for?"  
  
"Nearly beneath us. Van, Kazuki, stay airborne. I'll land and recover our fellow bishounen."  
  
"Yes sir!" Kazuki said.  
  
"Understood." Van replied then switched his com to speak to Kazuki. "So did you hear that Megami-sama did really send Katan to a trainer? What do you think that means?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe the girl was causing trouble and... no... they would have sent her home. Could she be interested in making the girl a watcher?"  
  
"She would have contacted the girl in person."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I'm just learning the ropes for working with Megami-sama. What about you?"  
  
"About four years, Wufei has been with her from nearly the beginning. So I've been told."  
  
"Wow. No wonder he gets away with being a stick in the mud." Kazuki started laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't let him hear that, he is the highest ranking bishounen. Second in command, Megami-sama's most trusted. It is an honor to work with him..."  
  
"He's listening isn't he?"  
  
"Yes I am." Came Wufei's voice over the com system and a screen popped up the video feed from Nataku's cockpit. Wufei grinned at Kazuki. "You know most would think to switch to closed channels before they talk behind their leader's back."  
  
"Sorry sir." Kazuki said as Wufei disappeared from the screens picture.  
  
There was complete radio silence for a few minutes before Wufei reappeared. "He's alive, but passed out. Looks like he lost a lot of blood. I patched him up the best I could." He moved out of the picture again. Soon a slim, well tanned teen was placed in the extra seat built into the modified cockpit. The boys waist and chest was bandaged along with a leg, arm, shoulder, and his head. The strips of cloth on his waist were already showing faint traces of the blood soaking through.  
  
"Eeh, that looks very bad." Kazuki said.  
  
Wufei strapped the young Gau into the seat then took his place in the pilots seat. "Let's get out of here." He took to the air. With his command all three MS's headed back to their departure point.  
  
*****  
  
"I never thought I be so glad to see another hotel room so soon." Demoonica pounced onto the bed.  
  
"Hey! you'll get that all wet!" Kagome placed a hand on her hip, Inu-chan balanced on the other.  
  
"Warmth!" Demoonica said dreamily. "Ahhh..."  
  
"A shower will be warmer."  
  
"More water?!"  
  
"With fluffy towels..."  
  
"I'm going... mother." Demoonica headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Don't make me ground you then, Demoonica. Oh! Let the guys out first!"  
  
"Right!" Demoonica hastily set up the six 'PD' rooms, then finally made her way to the bathroom after remembering to get her clothes capsule from the BishiGear. She closed the door.  
  
"Everyone dressed?" Zander asked popping his head in the hotel room door.  
  
"It's clear!" Kagome called as she sat Inu-chan down onto the floor with a bouncy ball given to him at the baby shower. Zander walked on in and took a seat in front of the small TV.  
  
Rei opened the door from his 'PD' room just then and asked, "What time is it? I'm getting hungry."  
  
Kagome picked up the BishiGear and brought up the time. "Eight in the evening on the twenty sixth of September... hey isn't the new moon tonight?" She flipped the screen to show the calendar. "It is. I wonder how..."  
  
*POP!*  
  
"Inu-chan?" Kagome turned to where the chibi had been playing, and saw locks of silver-white hair, large round amber eyes, and fuzzy ears. The ball, now popped, was still pierced by a small but sharp fang. He looked surprised. Then upset at the loud noise and began crying.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome rushed over to the crying child and quickly picked him up, removing the burst ball as she did so. "Oh Inu-chan. Shuuush there, don't cry." She said wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. It was going to take more than that to calm his crying.  
  
"What's going on out here?!" Kai said as he walked out of his 'PD' room, the other bishounen were also coming to see what had happened. He took one look at the chibi and, "What the hell?!"  
  
"Watch you language Kai!" Kagome told him while still contending with her upset child.  
  
"Hey! He turned all demon like!" Rei said. Noticing him Inu-chan stopped crying and looked at him. Then he growled. "Eep! I just realized the type of demon he is!" Rei hastily hid behind Kai.  
  
Kai looked over his shoulder at his friend, raising an eyebrow. "Afraid of a puppy?"  
  
"Inu demon..." He pointed at Inu-chan. "...Nekojin." He pointed to himself.  
  
Kai gave a snort. "Still a puppy."  
  
"Guys! Talk about Rei's phobia of dogs later. Right now my son is a hanyu!" Kagome was tapping her foot.  
  
"So? What do you think we can do about it?" Marou asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Er... well now that you ask, I don't know." Kagome looked at the wiggling child in her arms. He was stronger now, maybe even had grown taller. He didn't seem upset by the change, had he noticed? Well he probably noticed the sense of smell being better, he could tell Rei was a cat boy. "Let's just wait till Demoonica is out here, then we'll talk."  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Demoonica asked as she entered the room. She found Zander watching TV (as if nothing had happened), Kagome sitting on the bed, and all her bishounen sitting in a semi-circle around Inu-chan, who looked like someone had spilled sugar, flower, or another white substance on his hair. Rei was sitting behind Kai, looking slightly upset.  
  
"You know how Inuyasha's turn human on the new moon right?" Kagome said still watching Inu-chan bite on a teething ring.  
  
"Yeah..." Demoonica came closer and looked at Inu-chan. "Oh my word! He transformed!"  
  
"Uh-hu." Kagome nodded. "It looks like whatever Avioc Malii did, it suppresses demon powers instead of destroying them."  
  
"He's just adorable!"  
  
"Demoonica! Pay attention!"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"As I was saying, that means that Zanders own powers are only suppressed."  
  
Katan was listening very carefully to all that was being said. He would relay the information to Megami-sama as soon as possible. So that was why he hadn't seen the halfling do any odd things.  
  
***** [Time jump]  
  
Inu-chan sat on the floor of his mothers open 'PD' Sphere stacking blocks on one another. He was two months old, could crawl wherever he wanted, and his favorite word was 'no'. His black hair had grown as fast as he did, now it touched the tops of his shoulders.  
  
"Inu-chan!" Rei, who had turned into a babysitter, (except on the night of a full moon) picked the chibi up. Turning in his arms he gave a pout. "I told you half an hour ago that you were getting a bath young man. Don't give me that look."  
  
"No!" Inu-chan squirmed. It however didn't help. Rei walked out of Kagome's 'PD' room, out into Demoonica's hotel room, and into the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you fight getting a bath? You'd think you were the son of a cat demon, not a dog demon." Inu-chan growled. "Don't growl at me!"  
  
*****  
  
Wufei walked into the hospital room occupied by the Gau Ban he had rescued a month and a half earlier. The san stage bishounen was still in a deep coma. He was patched up and out of critical condition, but weak and unresponsive.  
  
He frowned. 'You are the only clue to what has happened. Wake up! We need to know before it happens again. Who attacked the city? Why attack the city? Answer!' He thought angrily.  
  
'It won't help. Yelling at him out loud wouldn't either. Megami-sama is so frightened right now, for this world, the trainers. the bishi, she does not want to see another war start up. Nether do I.' Wufei left the room.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty six! V(^_^)V Please review!  
  
Oh one last thing I WILL BE GONE for a week... Monday the 8th to Monday the 15th. I'm going to a con and the place I'm staying at has no TV or Internet. I am hoping to work on my Rei Kon costume for the Rising Star convention in November. I'm taking a notebook so I will keep writing and will type it up when I get home. See you soon!  
  
Ja-ne!  
  
- - - Lady Demoonica Darkmoon 


	27. Book One Chapter Twentyseven

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Gomen I caught a mistake in the last chapter, it should be new moon *not* full moon the second time it's mentioned.  
  
To crazy Rei luva- Rising Star (#12 this year) isn't an anime convention, but there is an anime room all weekend and cos play is on Saturday night. And an art show! I sell some of my work there, also I've been staff the last two years, cool!? I walk around in neko ears & tail, I'm a Furry! (Ears are black with white inside. Tail is black with a white tip and a white bow.) Rising Star is in November, about a week after my birthday! (B-day Nov.1) Though the next con I'm headed to after that is Techincon (T-con) spring next year. At the moment I'm working on a Rei Kon costume! V(^_^)V I hope it's done in time for Rising Star... now where to find cats eye contacts that don't cost an arm and a leg, same goes for finding neko fang caps...  
  
Thank you to all last chapter's wonderful reviewers! SakuraKaze, Pudding333, crazy Rei luva, silv3rang3l, saisaishi, FireNeko, whisper*2*imaginary, Pyra Moonsword, Songwind, and Kimiko Kashibara.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-chan wobbled on his feet as he tried to stand. *Fwump.* He landed on his bottom once again. He pouted.  
  
"Inu-chan. Time to go!" Kagome said as she picked up the chibi.  
  
"Go?" He looked at her with big brown eyes.  
  
"To the forest with mommy and her trainer."  
  
Inu-chans eyes let up. "Out!" He cried happily. "Da orst! Go!"  
  
"Yes out to the forest."  
  
*****  
  
"Now to continue your training..." Zander pulled out his Rapier and motioned Rei to attack. "A toy top is not very useful in a real battle."  
  
"That's what you say!" Kai countered while he attacked Allen.  
  
"It is true, young master Kai." Allen said dodging the sword swing. "M'lady Demoonica wishes all of us to train with many weapons, this means that you and Rei need to learn sword skills or another weapon at least."  
  
"I'd rather learn to fight with a pair of Sai then..." Rei commented while taking a swing with the sword. "...or Gunsen Kama."  
  
"Gunsen are aristocratic weapons Rei, mostly used by the upper class."  
  
"Then you should learn them *Master* Kai."  
  
"Who says I don't know how to already?"  
  
Rei stopped mid swing. "Really?"  
  
"Hn... you're too easily distracted." Kai pointed to Zander, who's Rapier was lightly touching Rei's neck.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "I didn't even feel that..."  
  
"Maybe a two handed fighting style would fit you better." Zander said lowering his Rapier. "At the next town we'll trade in that sword for a pair of Sai."  
  
"So you really know how to fight with Gunsen, Kai?"  
  
"I was taught the basic fighting styles of many weapons, so I have some knowledge."  
  
"That's cool." Demoonica said joining them with Kagome and Inu-chan, who was handed off to Rei.  
  
"Fu-wut-ter-by!" Inu-chan giggled pointing at a passing butterfly.  
  
"Who taught him to call them flutterbys?" Kagome asked. They didn't notice Kai looking way to innocent...  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "I'm just happy that the rain finally stopped a few days ago and it's dry now. Being stuck in town for the most part of a month and a half wasn't on my to do list."  
  
"How were we to know that the rainy season had started on this side of the mountain range?"  
  
"I guess you couldn't if you'd never been here before."  
  
Then the sound of crashing tree branches got everyones attention very quickly. It was followed by a young female voice. "Inuyasha! SIT!!!!!!" Then there was more crashing sounds.  
  
They entered the nearest clearing to find a young girl and an Inuyasha bishounen. "Stop doing that you terror! I can't stand without wobbling and you do it again!"  
  
"SI---- oh other people! HI!" The young girl waved. She had medium brown hair to the middle of her back and stormy grey eyes. "I'm Seka! And this is Inuyasha... and he is a bad puppy."  
  
"I'm a demon and you are the spawn of Hel-"  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground hard.   
  
"Oooowwww...." He mumbled into the ground.  
  
"See! He has a potty mouth, nothing like the cutie from the show on TV! I wanted a cute puppy that would bound with me in the trees and on the roof tops!" Seka whined.  
  
"I'm not a transportation service little girl."  
  
"He's not very nice at all!!! My Ryou is nice! My Yukito is nice! My Quatre is nice! But Inuyasha isn't nice!" Seka cried out. She looked at Demoonica, then seemed to realize that she was also a trainer, and that a Kagome was there also. "I don't want him! You have a bishoujo from the show. You can have him!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl. "I don't act all sweet and suck up to you like those spineless boys and you decide to give me away to the first trainer we meet? Why not just let me go!?"  
  
"Talk to your new trainer!" She walked over and handed the bishi-ball to Demoonica. "He's yours." Inuyasha walked up behind the girl.  
  
"And your stupid too!" He said. "You can't give her your ball and be done with it. I'm sadly still linked to you!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine how do I get rid of you?!" They both looked at Demoonica, who sadly didn't know how to do a trade either.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked now that he was closer to her and she could see him well.  
  
"What wench?" He turned to face her, still mad at his trainer. Then he was stunned. "Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"It is you!" She jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh... Kagome..." He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back." He looked back to his trainer. "This baka little girl *caught* me!"  
  
"And I've had a headache ever sense!" Seka yelled at him.  
  
While all this was happening Demoonica had looked up 'Trading Bishi' on her BishiGear. It read: To trade a bishi with another trainer one needs to place the Bishi-ball on the indentation to the right of the confirmation button, line up the infra-red sensors, and chose the trade option. Press the confirmation button and the bishi will transfer to the opposite ball, the bishi will now belong to the other trainer.  
  
Demoonica tapped Seka on the shoulder. "Here, read this." She held out her arm so Seka could read the BishiGear. She did.  
  
"Oh! That's easy! You are going to her!" Seka pulled out Inuyasha's bishi-ball and he was sucked into it. "Can you just put an empty ball on your side?"  
  
Demoonica scrolled down further on the BishiGear. "It says that you can only if the person has more than one bishi. You have others?"  
  
"Uh-hu."  
  
Kagome looked at Demoonica and the other girl, Seka. "She's giving you Inuyasha? My Inuyasha?! Thank you!" She hugged Seka with tear filled eyes. "I thought I'd never see him again!"  
  
"Augh! I'm being smothered... K, mind letting go?" Kagome let her go.  
  
"She's just overwhelmed that we've found her Inuyasha. We've been looking for him sense I caught Kagome."  
  
Kagome was standing beside Demoonica with a 'Hurry up and trade!' look on her face. "Demoonica."  
  
"Okay Kagome, I get the point, you want Inuyasha here yesterday." Kagome nodded then took Inu-chan from Rei. She smoothed his hair now seeming worried about the Sama Inuyasha's reaction. With both balls in position the trade lasted only a second then Demoonica's BishiGear reacted just like the old BishiDex:  
  
"Trade complete. Dex updated. Inuyasha of the Inuyasha anime. Stage Sama. Inu- Dog, Yasha- Demon. In truth this bishounen is a hanyu or half demon. They are quick to anger and carry a large sword called Tetsusaiga. With it they can do the attacks Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) and Bakuryuuha (Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack). Inuyasha's have white dog ears and turn into black haired human versions of themselves on the night of a new moon. While seeming to be loners these bishounen do well in close net groups, though they seldom get along with other demon types. By nature they are argumentative."  
  
Demoonica tossed the 'PD' Sphere to the ground. After the red light disappeared Inuyasha looked around. "Where the hell did I just go? One second I'm in a ball the next I'm in a bright white room with nothing but a bed!?"  
  
"I had my bishi-balls upgraded to 'PD' Spheres, they take the bishi to an extra pocket dimensional space...." Inuyasha was looking at Demoonica as if she had grown an extra head.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"All the balls are rooms inside."  
  
"Oh okay." Inuyasha looked at Seka. "Why didn't you do that?!?!?"  
  
She didn't pay attention to him. "Demoonica right? Can you tell me the way to the closest city? *Someone* tore up my map."  
  
"You hit me with it like a rolled up paper!"  
  
"You're a bad puppy!"  
  
"This isn't going to start again is it?" Demoonica sighed. "Uhmm Seka? Faellie City is right back the way we came from. It's the city at the foot of the mountains."  
  
Seka looked at her. "Faellie? We traveled in a big loop for the last eight months!" She said while storming off without another word to any of them.  
  
"Good riddance." Inuyasha grumbled. Inu-chan took the next quiet moment to giggle at the hanyu. "Eh?" Inu-yasha looked at the child in Kagome's arms. He blinked.  
  
Kagome smiled uncertainly at him. "This is your son, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blinked again. "M...my son?" And fainted dead away, landing on the ground with little swirls in his eyes.  
  
"I think he took it better than expected." Kagome said. "He didn't blow up and start yelling."  
  
"He did know you were pregnant before he left right?"  
  
"Of course he did! I was talking about Inu-chan being human!"  
  
"Oh my head..." Inuyasha sat up. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome knelt beside him, still holding Inu-chan. "Heh... Inuyasha?"  
  
"MY SON!" He took Inu-chan into his hands and held him up to look at the child better. "What happened to him!?! He's full human! What kind of magic is this? Who did this?"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. He's okay."  
  
"OKAY? He's HUMAN! How will he protect himself? He can't wield a Tetsusaiga like this! It will never transform!"  
  
"Inuyasha! He's fine! He doesn't need to wield a Tetsusaiga! Calm down! You'll scare him!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked back at the child in his hands. Inu-chan was pouting and about to cry from the way Inuyasha was acting. "Oh."  
  
"Oh is right! How dare you act so uncaring for your own child!"  
  
Inuyasha sat Inu-chan down on his lap. "Kagome don't be like that! I was upset, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't love our son!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never find you! That I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Feh. Like that was going to happen."  
  
"It almost did!"  
  
Inu-chan looked at the new person, who's lap he now sat on. 'He's an odd one. Heh. Kitty Ears!' Inu-chan let out a happy giggle and reached up to grab them. 'Mother?' He noticed Kagome hugging Inuyasha. 'Mother is happy. Is this one now part of the pack? Maybe mother has chose him as a mate. What about me?' Inu-chan frowned... 'Mother is mine!' ...and started crying.  
  
"Inu-chan!? What's wrong?" Kagome picked the chibi up off of Inuyasha's lap. He immediately snuggled up to her and clung to her shirt with his tiny hands, refusing to let go. "I think you frightened him."  
  
"Frightened him? What I do? He was giggling a second ago!" Inuyasha said, voice raising as he did so.  
  
"It's outburst like that, Inuyasha, that are upsetting him. You may be his father, but he doesn't know you!"  
  
"Great. You know if he had been born a hanyu he would know me by blood scent without needing to be told."  
  
"Well then wait for the next new moon!"  
  
"Eh. Why?"  
  
"Then your son turns into a hanyu."  
  
"And I'll be a human."  
  
"This isn't going to be easy is it? Well, we'll just start calling you daddy and he'll pick up on it. By the time he understands the transformation, it will be fine and he may not remember you were missing for the first two months of his life."  
  
"Thanks, make me sound like a bad father why don't you? It's not like I ran out on you or something! Geesh."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said at a loss for words.  
  
"Happy little reunion isn't it?" Marou commented dryly.  
  
"Marou!" Demoonica snapped at him. "Don't start it."  
  
"I can't say anything can I?"  
  
"No, you're always ready to make the perfect comment to set off a huge argument."  
  
"You. Trainer." Inuyasha said as he stood up and dusted off his Fire Rat Robe. "How long has Kagome been with you?"  
  
"I caught Kagome the day after I arrived, so about six months."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Then you did not know she was with child?"  
  
"Not until five minutes after I caught her, Inu-chan hasn't been caught. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Eh? A trainer with manners, go figure." Inuyasha rested a hand on Tetsusaiga's handle. "Girl..."  
  
"She has a name Inuyasha!"  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"She *is* your trainer now, more importantly she is a good person and not a overactive fangirl."  
  
"They're all fangirls if you ask me. Fine... what is your name?"  
  
"...Demoonica. Inuyasha, I'm sorry for your treatment by your former trainer."  
  
"Aeh, don't worry about it. She's been threatening to give me away for months now. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"I'm just thankful that we found you then." Kagome said as she rocked Inu-chan. He was beginning to fall asleep.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the chibi. "You know, he's cuter when he's not about to cry."  
  
"Shall we continue? The day is only half over."  
  
"Training it is then." And the training session continued where it had left off earlier.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty seven! V(^_^)V Please review!  
  
Notes on weapons:  
  
Sai- A Japanese parrying weapon, consisting of a metal bar with smaller side hooks on either side, parallel to the bar. Commonly used in pairs with a third worn at the waist as a back up.  
  
Gunsen Kama- A fan constructed of thin metal sheets with iron end plates honed to razor-sharp edges, often used as parrying devices but able to make large slashes in an opponent. Commonly used in pairs. (Think Mortal Kombat)  
  
Rapier- A light, thin sword used primarily for fencing. As such, it is used almost exclusively as a thrusting weapon. 


	28. Book One Chapter Twentyeight

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! My muse Shi is off on his own right now and will be back .... whenever he want's to be. *shrugs* I'm sure he's fine. Seka (Pronounced Say-kuh) is really in life my six (nearly seven) year old cousin, she is a bit spoiled and made the perfect person for the walk on roll of Inuyasha's 'former' trainer.  
  
NOTE: (Both conventions are held in Virginia) For information on Rising Star 12 goto http://www.rising-star.org/ and for T-con 21 goto http://technicon.org/  
  
Thank you to all last chapter's wonderful reviewers! Kimiko Kashibara, crazy Rei luva, gimeGohan, SakuraKaze, Pudding333, Merina, Songwind, whisper*2*imaginary, Saisaishi, and Yukai O Kitsune. Yeah new reviewer! Thanks to JenniHennyPenny!  
  
To Saisaishi- All I can say is that Demoonica has 'Demon Luck'...*BIG goofy smile*  
  
To JenniHennyPenny- What do you mean by meet someone new? Human trainer? Bishounen? Bishoujo? Do tell. Sure you can be in it... leave all your characters info (Name, age, hair/eye color, height(if you want to, helps me know if I look up to talk..heheh), gender, clothes, Bishi & their stages (keep it to a few, please. Also remember I may not know them...Stages San and Sama only), your personality. Last thing, do you want to meet me and travel for a chapter or two OR do you want a walk on roll?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
WARNING!: Lots of oddness ahead?!?!?  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feh. None of you would stand a chance against me wielding Tetsusaigi." Inuyasha commented as he watched the bishounen continue their weapons training. "Why are you training so hard anyway?"  
  
"M'lady Darkmoon has her mind set on going through the old Yu-Gi-Oh! territories..."  
  
"You mean those ruins out in the desert?" Inuyasha asked. Allen nodded. "There weren't any bishounen there, but some other creatures had made a nest of the place. We went there, but didn't do much exploring. The 'girl' chickened out."  
  
"You can not fault someone for being afraid, Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you mean by other creatures? Is it like a wildlands or something?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"From what I could tell the bishi from the Yu-Gi-Oh! City left their protectors."  
  
"Protectors?"  
  
"Eh, you know those little pieces of paper with demons painted on them. Those things, the demons, came to life. Though the ones we ran into were pretty weak. Ryou said something about a 'shadow world' or something like that. After I killed them, those paper slips were all that were left on the floor."  
  
"Game cards. There are real dual monsters wondering around free?"  
  
"If that's what you call them. Why do humans have to give specific names to every single thing? No they aren't wondering around... come to think of it, they were like illusions."  
  
Demoonica nodded. "That sounds right, from what I know about the show. They're probably meant to scare intruders off."  
  
"Well *I* wasn't afraid."  
  
"Hey Allen! Can you show me that parry again?" Kai called. Allen walked over.  
  
"Good I get a rest!" Rei said and hurried over to his trainer. "Kai doesn't know the words 'take a break' for his life!" He sighed and sat down with Demoonica between him and Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't keep up Rei?" Kai called over. Rei looked up to see something come flying at him. He quickly raised the sword and blocked it.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"It was only a stick."  
  
Rei looked down. It was indeed only a stick. "It still wasn't nice." Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, I think hanging around us is making Kai gain a sense of humor."  
  
"I think he's sadistic."  
  
"Oh really." Demoonica rolled her eyes dramatically. "He doesn't like to hurt people, Rei."  
  
"That would be Marou." Zander said from his seat in the tree.  
  
"Where is Marou anyway?"  
  
"Who's Marou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh how stupid of me! I haven't even told you who everyone is. Marou's a demon and is in his ball right now. I keep him there often..."  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Kagome told him as she saw him become wary.  
  
"Yeah, it's better if he stays there." Demoonica then pointed out and named the rest of them for the hanyu. "And that is Zander." She pointed up to the half bishounen.  
  
"You're a hanyu, also?" Inuyasha said sniffing the air. "But I don't smell human in your blood."  
  
"He's a bishounen slash demon."  
  
"At least it's better than being part human."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"What?" Kagome pointed to Inu-chan who was sitting at Inuyasha's bare feet. "Er..."  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to think before you speak!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and wiggled his toes. This gained Inu-chans attention and he pounced at them. Inuyasha let out a small laugh at his young son. Kagome smiled, she just couldn't stay mad at him. "So we're just outside of Faellie, huh?"  
  
"For the last month and a half, we've been stuck in town. I would rather head off now, right after a quick stop."  
  
"Hm." Inuyasha nodded and moved his foot just as Inu-chan pounced at his toes again.  
  
*****  
  
It was just getting dark when Demoonica woke up. They were nine days in on their trip though the desert. They were, for the time being, traveling by night. The days were much too hot to travel during, so she and Zander retreated into Kagome's 'PD' Room each day. With the door shut the room stayed comfortable... although it left a door sitting in the middled of an endless sea of sand to draw attention from every person passing, human or bishi.  
  
Demoonica had called all the trainers who had been so kind to her and Kagome by throwing the baby shower soon after Inuyasha's appearance. She had called Bill and thanked him countless times for the 'PD' Sphere invention. She also talked to Hiromi and was greeted to a young bishoujo answering the phone. A San stage Hikari as it turned out. Hiromi and Merina were still traveling together, now far north of Treah City. Sterling had called and was oddly on his way to meet up with her in the big town after the desert, called Lori City.  
  
"Morning." Zander said upon seeing she was awake.  
  
"Night." She countered.  
  
"Whatever." He rolled off his back to his side so he was facing her, then moved over closer. "How long did Inuyasha say it takes to get to the city?"  
  
Demoonica stifled a yawn, "We'll get there during tomorrow nights travel." She snuggled up against his bare chest. (Get your minds out of the gutter you hentais!)  
  
It was then that the lights were flipped on. "Sorry to disturb the cuddly moment, guys." Kagome said. They both were of course in the floor of Kagome's room, sleeping bags rolled out next to each other, hands covering their eyes from the sudden bright light. Kagome shook her head, those two were getting worse about early morning make out sessions, she had flipped the light on the last two 'mornings' to find them kissing. She didn't even bother to glance over at them this time and opened the 'PD' Sphere's door to the dwindling evening light outside.  
  
"It's no problem." Demoonica slipped from her sleeping bag and exited the room, not even taking time to pull on shoes.  
  
"You'll burn your feet."  
  
Demoonica wiggled her toes down into the sand. "No I won't." Kagome gave up, Demoonica never let anyone win a battle of words. "Anything important on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"Eh, Marou singed Katans feathers yesterday we need to change the bandage on his left wing."  
  
"Yeah, leave it to Marou to ground my only flyer... No don't give me that look Kagome! You know Katan means more to me than that."  
  
"So are you walking barefoot like Inuyasha or are you putting on shoes?" Kagome returned to the door of the 'PD' Sphere. She tossed Demoonica her BishiBelt and BishiGear. "Wake up the guys, Rei can help me fix breakfast."  
  
"I can't believe we can't find those ruins." Zander said as he built the camp fire.  
  
"The world changed. Well everything can't be one big adventure, you know."  
  
"Feh, why not?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Life doesn't work that way, most of it slips by in a haze of same ol' same ol'..." Demoonica got some odd looks. "What did I say. I happen to be from a place called West Virginia in my world, so sue me for speaking oddly. Not that I lived in the boondocks."  
  
"What in the world is a 'boondock'?!?!?!"  
  
"The back woods out yunder in the country down a dirt road in a holler where we warsh our clothes in a crick ifn you don't have a ringtub, the young'uns play barefoot, and mammy and pappy fix roadkill fer supper..." She said in an overly thick copy of her own accent.  
  
Everyone broke down laughing. "Oh my gawd, that was hilarious!"  
  
"What in the world did she just say?"  
  
By this time Demoonica was laughing too. "I know! How hard is it to translate that? I knew people that do still talk like that! Worst thing is that most of the people that have never been near West Virginia think we are uneducated fools and that we are like that!"  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
"The 'boondocks' or 'boonies' is what people call places away from the city out there in the country down a dirt road in a hollow, the thin valley between two hills, where we wash our clothes in a stream if you don't own a washing machine, the children play barefoot, and mom and dad fix roadkill for dinner."  
  
"You were raised in such a place? It's like needing to speak two languages." Allen said.  
  
"Don't even get me started on phrases like 'geonowadahir!', 'jyunto?', and 'juatet?'" (Translations: 'Get on out of here!', 'Do you want to?', and 'Did you eat yet?' Oi, it is another language isn't it?)  
  
So breakfast continued with odd West Virginia slang being interpreted for lack of anything better to talk about.  
  
*****  
  
Upon reaching Lori City...  
  
"Big sister!" Sterling came running over to Demoonica from out of a crowd. He was dressed in a dark gray uniform lined in white. "You must come with us!"  
  
"Us?" Demoonica questioned as she was pulled toward the crowd (who turned out to be mostly bishi) by the young boy. Zander followed close behind her, as did Kagome holding Inu-chan. Everyone else was in ball.  
  
Sterling nodded. "Yeah, Dana showed up with Megami-sama this morning!"  
  
"Who in the world is Megami-sama?"  
  
Sterling stopped dropping her hand, he turned to look at her. Kagome who had caught the name Megami-sama gasped. Zander was unphased. "I..I..I..."  
  
"Hiya newbie, long time no see!" Dana waved to her. "Hey Sterling! Hurry up kiddo! We are on a schedule, ya know!"  
  
"Right!" He dragged Demoonica another twenty feet and stood her and Zander before a woman. He motioned for Kagome to stay back with him.  
  
Demoonica looked at the woman. "Okay. WHAT is all this about? No one has made any since from... I don't know, the time I arrived at this city!"  
  
The woman before her had dark brown hair pulled up into a bun. The sun glistened off her glasses. "Aren't you fiery?"  
  
Demoonica glared at her. "I don't like being pulled along like a toy on a string."  
  
The woman lifted her glasses to sit them on top of her head. Dark blue eyes looked at Demoonica. "Forgive my rudeness." She said suddenly. "I often forget that my job allows me to know people without truly knowing them. I am Iria 'Imagination' Rylee, but call me Megami-sama. I run the Bishi World Safety Department."  
  
"Bishi World Safety Department?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't get out a lot. But I do get to work closely with all the leading bishi in the world." She smiled. "Look the thing is this, you arrived in this world past my departments security locks, and I need to know how. Second, we have been watching you and it's just odd how you work in this world..."  
  
"How I work...?"  
  
"The way you are! You seemingly don't even try and are in the company of eight bishi, one of them a genetic rarity." She motioned to Inu-chan. "And gain not only the trust, but love of a half bishounen. Who I might add is the only recorded case of a half breed that isn't from a human/bishi couple. You defy the odds. Do you know that we were about to take the Marou bishounen entry off the BishiDex because we haven't had a reported sighting in over five years?"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"Third, you are odd."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Some how, and Katan confirmed this, you were able to contact a bishoujo while you slept, gaining the knowledge of an attack on her home while it was happening on the southern continent of this world. I knew there was something odd about you... I believe that upon you transportation to this world that something happened to give you..." Here Megami shrugged. "...powers."  
  
Demoonica raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Now don't go try to fly or levitate objects, that's not what I'm saying. You gained a connection to this world and its inhabitants. You are amazingly lucky."  
  
"I~.....Ie-yie-yie... How do you think I could believe any of that?!" Demoonica raised her voice.  
  
"I didn't expect you to, I don't need a blindly faithful fool. If you will come with me though, I would like to prove I'm being completely truthful."  
  
Demoonica looked at Zander, oddly quiet, he just shrugged. Demoonica glared at him, then gave up and looked at Kagome. No help there either. "Fine, but Zander and my bishi come too."  
  
"Acceptable. Wufei! Ready transportation to headquarters!" A Wufie Bishounen nodded to Megami and walked off.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter twenty eight done! V(^_^)V Please review!   
  
NOTE: Err... this story will be taking an odd turn soon or it really already has Hasn't IT?... I don't know if you all will like it or not. It just wrote itself in my head this way. Truly, I had meant it to end after the death of Zanders mother, with Zander dying (well not technically, he vanished like a trainer from the human world), Demoonica saying she had 'found what she didn't know she was looking for (that she loved Zander), she had to many sad memories in the bishi world, and was going home', then she broke all her bishi-balls to return home. She woke up at her computer with her mother calling her name, makes her way down stairs to see two strangers at the door (the new neighbors) who oddly have a son her age who walks in behind them. Low and behold it's none other than Zander (who acts as if he does not know her) Demoonica notices that his eye color is cobalt blue, not violet and decides that he isn't the Zander from Bishi World no mater how much they look the same until he says something (I never decided what) that only the Zander from Bishi World would know. She turns and sees his eyes shift to a glowing violet, races towards him and it ends with them in a kiss at sunset. (Their first in this ending.)  
  
BUT things change and this story has gone a lot longer than I though it would, but ideas have gotten very odd lately. This story is going in a whole different direction that I set out for it to.  
  
WELL it will be winding down soon (a few chapters from now)... no it's not the end. Just think of these chapters as BOOK ONE. The story will continue with a larger than normal time jump, eh two maybe three years. BOOK TWO will be started at lets say chapter 31?  
  
Uugh WHY is that morning scene THERE? What was I THINKING? Oh the readers are still here aren't they? *Slowly walks away whistling.* 


	29. Book One Chapter Twentynine

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! Gomen for the wait... the story is being difficult...  
  
Yay for me, I finally saw all (13) of the episodes of Hellsing! I love it! V(^_^)V Integral is my favorite character so what if she's female? Anyone want to say anything about it? I thought not. Besides, you can still mistake her for a guy even after hearing the American voice...(me and my aunt were still confused at episode three... heheheh...) plus the guys clothes... er continuing now before I start a Haruka (from Sailor Moon) rant...  
  
Thank you to all last chapter's wonderful reviewers! Thanks to FireNeko, Super Hurricane, SakuraKaze, Pudding333, Songwind, Saisaishi, Merina, silv3rang3l, and whisper*2*imaginary!  
  
YAY! I finished my Rei Kon costume for the Convention! (And in time for trick or treating too!) LOL! V(^_~)V I dyed my hair black for this! It's so cool! I have a Rei 'tail' sewn to the costumes headband and it goes to my ankles just like Rei's! I love Halloween/ Halowe'en/ All Hallows Eve/ Hallows Eve/ Devil Night/ Mischief Night/ Winter Nights/ Samhuin/ Samain/ Saman/ Oidhche/ Shamhna/ Hallows/ Hallowtide/ Shadow Fest/ Allantide/ Third Harvest/ Harvest Home/ Geimredh/ Day of the Dead (Feile na Marbh)/ Feast of the Dead/ Spirit Night/ Candle Night/ November Eve/ Nutcrack Night/ Ancestor Night/ Apple Fest/ Samhain (Pronounced sowen, soween, saw-win, saw-vane, or sahven not sam-hayne)/ Summer's End..... whatever you want to call October 31! It's celebrated all over the world ain't it? November 1st is the actual date of Samhain but like other Celtic derived festivals it is celebrated on its eve. November 1st is New Year's Day for witches, as it was for the Babylonians. And it is my birthday! V(^_^)V  
  
Ano, it's taking me time to get this out, I needed to finish the story up next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
WARNING!: Slow chapter? Maybe...  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demoonica stretched in her seat aboard the Ragnarok. Grabbing her bishiballs she released all of her bishounen and filled them in on what was happening.  
  
"So she want's you to contact the comatose Gau Ban Bishounen?" Katan asked.  
  
"Yes. You know when she first told me everything I didn't believe a word of it, but then the sight of this ship made me pause. I think she's telling me the truth, guys."  
  
"I have never known Megami-sama to lie."  
  
"Katan?"  
  
"I mean..." Katan sighed. "I did not think she would contact you so soon. I work for Megami-sama and the Department, but I am YOUR bishounen. Do not think for a minute that you were deceived."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I was sent to keep you from causing trouble, the Department, Megami-sama, thought you might cause problems. That because you were not on the list of people to be brought to the Bishi World that it would..." He shrugged. "We were not sure what your presence would do. The power surge, that we now know was Avioc Malii casting some sort of magic, happened with you there. We thought you, or perhaps Zander was the cause... even the combination of you both being near each other."  
  
"So you appearing to save us was no accident."  
  
Katan smiled. "I must admit your curiosity gave me a great opportunity."  
  
"So you let me catch you because it was in the best interest of the Department."  
  
"That was the case, Demoonica. Though other than the being stuck in a ball part I found that being a Bishounen of yours was not at all a bad thing."  
  
"Will the Department want me to free you now that you no longer need to watch me?"  
  
Katan shook his head. "It was my choice in the end, they could not force me any more than they can force you to release me. What are you planing to do when we reach headquarters?"  
  
"See what Megami wants me to do. It all makes me feel like an episode of Psycho Diver." She laughed. "I'm in a world full of anime characters and I still talk like they are only shows. For all I know it is the exact same as Psycho Diver because it's real. Wufei!" She motioned for the bishounen to come over to her group.  
  
"What onna?"  
  
"How long will it be until we reach your headquarters?"  
  
"It is halfway between this continent and the southern one, a few more hours." He walked away, passing a bishoujo as he went.  
  
"Not the friendliest is he?"  
  
"Are they ever?" Asked a pink haired san stage bishoujo as she walked into the passengers cabin. She was pushing a food cart. "Hi I'm Usa-chan. (Rini from Sailor Moon for you who don't know her as Chibi Usagi.) Everyone here looks tired. I brought lunch for you."  
  
"Thank you Usa-chan."  
  
"Megami-sama asked for all the bishi working to behave, she wants to make a good impression." Usa-chan said as she handed out trays.  
  
"Why would talking to the Gau be so important that they can't wait, Katan?"  
  
"Gau has been in the coma almost from the time you had that dream. If we want to find out what has happened, then we need to talk to him as soon as possible. There haven't been any new attacks, but things are becoming uneasy on the southern continent once again." Katan flexed his wings then winced as pain shot down the left one.  
  
"Katan! You should have said that your wing is still painful. Excuse me Usa-chan?" Demoonica waved the san stage bishoujo back over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would there be medical quarters on this ship?"  
  
"Yes, the Ragnarok does. It's our best ship. I can take you there."  
  
"Thank you. Katan you really need to be more concerned about yourself and not worry so much about everyone else." She stood pulling Katan along. "I'll be back guys, and Marou... when I get the time, you will answer for this." She softly shoved Katan toward the entrance. "And you Katan, I know he's a very nerve racking demon lord, but you shouldn't take his words so seriously. He would have done more than put a burn on your wing and singe a bunch of feathers if I hadn't got him into his ball."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He sounded like a small child.  
  
They followed Usa-chan down the hall then took a right into a room. "Here we are! Millerna-hime, we have a someone for you." Millerna walked over her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked at Katan's wounded wing.  
  
"It's not bad, but it's going to be tender for a while longer. Angel type bishounen normally heal fast, this was caused by...?"  
  
"A demon type bishounen."  
  
Millerna made a little 'oh' sound then brought over the medical supplies. She began to tend the wound. "Whoever you had tend this earlier did a good job."  
  
"I'll have to thank Kagome again later." Demoonica turned to Katan. "Really, you should keep your head about you around Marou... think of him as Sir Rosiel in a constant bad mood. You must watch your steps around him for he is powerful, humor him for he is fickle."  
  
Katan laughed. "You have known Marou a long time?"  
  
"He was my third bishi."  
  
"Why did you want to catch him?"  
  
"I had no idea what I was catching, believe me if I had I would have walked... no... I would have *ran* the other way."  
  
Katan shook his head. "You and your curiosity."  
  
"Hey, curiosity is a good thing!"  
  
"There. Your wing is all bandaged properly." Millerna said.  
  
"Thank you." They both said.  
  
*****  
  
Back with the others...  
  
"So are we to trust m'lady Demoonica in this?"  
  
"Of course we trust Demoonica, Allen! Besides we all know who Megami-sama is. Met her or not this woman seems to be telling the truth."  
  
"True Kagome, Katan works for her and he never tried to harm any of us, and he calls her Megami-sama."  
  
*****  
  
Finally after arriving at headquarters... It's a huge man made flying island!!!!!  
  
"...and if you do decide to join the ranks of the Bishi World Safety Department we will set you up here with your own quarters for you and your bishi. We have training quarters, MS docking bay for Mecha, simulation rooms, rec. rooms, and all the department rooms that make up the Safety Department. Also other members have quarters here, like your friend Sterling."  
  
Demoonica and company were being led down a maze of crisscrossing corridors and halls by Megami-sama. She stopped at a pair of doors. "Here we are. Demoonica if you will please follow me. Everyone else please follow Wufei into the next room."  
  
"Demoonica..." Megami waved a hand at the dark haired bishounen laying on a table. "...This is a Gau Ban bishounen. He is very much alive, but comatose. We want you to lay on this table..." She patted a table beside the first. "...and allow us to hook you up to Gau."  
  
"Just lay down?"  
  
"Just lay down."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Relax. I'm the only other person that will be in the room. I'll put these little headphones on your temples and that is all the machinery you will be hooked to. Gau has a set on. See?"  
  
Demoonica nodded. "Okay, but if anything happens you can pull me out right?"  
  
"I will be monitoring everything."  
  
"I'll try." Demoonica hopped up onto the table and lay back as Megami adjusted the 'headphones' on her head. "I fell like I'm trying to listen to music all wrong."  
  
Megami laughed. "They do look low tech, don't they?"  
  
Demoonica nodded.  
  
"Whoa, we don't need you knocking this thing loose."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Now close your eyes, relax, just like if you were taking a nap..." Megami's voice drifted away as Demoonica listened.   
  
She closed her eyes, it was dark black.... then it was a hazy grey. She tried to open her eyes, but to her surprise they already were. She looked around... there was nothing. Just solid grey... eh... stone? now that she looked, below her feet. She was in a thick grey mist that went on forever in all directions.  
  
'It's only a dream.' She told herself. 'And as long as you realize that, then you can control it.' Her dream self took a deep calming breath... as she let it out the environment began to shift. Light purple carpet replaced the grey stone beneath her feet, a black metal bunk bed took shape to her left, anime posters floated mid air as if pinned to invisible walls. Her room on Earth, back home. Here she was at ease, calm, and collected. The grey mist cleared away.  
  
Standing away in the now clear area was a very confused looking Gou Ban bishounen. "Nani?" He asked softly, afraid of her presence in his mind.  
  
"Look, don't be afraid." Demoonica lifted her hands in front of her, palms up, fingers open. "I came to help you."  
  
Gau nodded. 'Not much of a talker is he?' Demoonica thought. 'Glad I took that "Translating Silent Bishounen 101" class from Kai.'  
  
"You want to come sit?" A chair appeared beside Demoonica. "I'll sit too." A second chair appeared, she sat in this one. The Gau hesitantly made his way to her mind room, she noticed he walked right through her poster of the Slayers cast. He looked at the chair then at Demoonica, but didn't sit.  
  
"Humans burned my home. They took my sister Ella. How can you help me." He sounded bitter, slightly angry, and tired at the same time.  
  
"I don't know the tr..." 'No don't call them trainers, they don't deserve that title.' She told herself. "...humans that did that to you. I want to help though, if not I would not have bothered to come here."  
  
Gau was silent. He just watched Demoonica, who began to fidget in her chair from the gaze.   
  
"Can you find Ella?"  
  
"Ella... I..."  
  
"Don't promise unless you mean what you say."  
  
"I can't promise you anything... but I know they will try."  
  
"That will have to be good enough." Gau slumped down into the chair finally. "My sister is all I have."  
  
"Gau? You know you could help us a lot more if you woke up now."  
  
"I... I like this place. Everything I want is here..."  
  
"Everything Gau? What about Ella?"  
  
"Ella..."  
  
The world around her began to melt. There was a bright light in here eyes... "Mnn, dang lights..."  
  
"So you woke up."  
  
"Megami-sama?"  
  
"We have to thank you, Demoonica."  
  
Demoonica sat up. She was in the same room as before, but now the lights were turned up brighter. "It worked?"  
  
"Better than expected!" Megami said happily.  
  
'Sheesh, never seen anyone so happy.' Demoonica thought, then noticed the table next to hers was now empty. "Where's Gau?"  
  
"Getting a well needed solid meal. He woke up about ten minutes ago, groggy and confused. We will still need to run tests to see if he is back to normal, but he's awake. That in itself is a good sign. A very good sign."  
  
Demoonica nodded. "I'm glad I was able to help."  
  
"I'm glad Katan told me about your dream, we would never have known without you..."  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"Gau briefly told us of the attack, not much mind you. All he said was that the trainers were not acting normal, like they were possessed."  
  
"Possessed? Like mind control?"  
  
The door to the room opened and Wufei walked in. "Exactly like mind control. Iria..." Megami frowned at his calling her by name. "...I just came from the Caf. Gau remembers there being a strange white airship that the trainers exited from. This was painted on the side." He handed Megami a sketch.  
  
"A cat's head...? No a Bobcat. What could that mean?" Megami asked herself. "Anything else."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Great. Well that doesn't give us much to go on, but it's better than before. Demoonica have you decided if you will join the Department?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it."  
  
"I'll set up a proper tour for you and your group. Wufei!"  
  
Wufei sighed. "Right away... Iria."  
  
*****  
  
"So we're staying?"  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "Yeah Zander. I mean... look at this place! High tech, state of the art stuff. I was offered a job, they want me to stay here. Said that I proved I was useful, you know helping with Gau and all. They want me to continue my journey with this being like a home base..."  
  
"How can you stay here and continue journeying at the same time?"  
  
"They will give me a ship... nothing big like the Ragnarok. They called it a QT."  
  
"Cutie?" Zander asked, somewhat amused.  
  
"That's what I said! Anyway that's where were headed now. Right Wufei?"  
  
"Yes and the ships name is QT-437."  
  
Demoonica frowned. "Eh, can I give it a call name?"  
  
"Sure. Why not." Wufei said getting irritated. "This way." He turned the corner and they found themselfs in the MS docking bay. "That's the QT's over there." He pointed to a long row of white ships. They hadn't been kidding when they said they were small. The QT-437's were only about twenty feet in length. "They are built for speed and maneuverability. They only seat from one to four persons and have limited cargo space. QT's are the ships given to most employees of the SD."  
  
"SD? Super Deformed?" Demoonica giggled. (A/N: As was the same reaction I had the first time watching SD Gundam!)  
  
"Safety Department. You two are having too much fun with this... Onna! Listen to what I have to say!" Wufei yelled at Demoonica as she found her way into the closest QT ship.  
  
"You know what? I think I'll call it Sasori."  
  
"Scorpion?" Zander asked. "Why?"  
  
"Yeah. Scorpion. My sign is Scorpio. Oh! and Wufei have them paint it black."  
  
"Good. Now that that's finished..." Wufei wrote down the QT-437's number and soon to be color and call name beside it. "... I'm to set you up with living quarters. Does he..." Wufei pointed at Zander. "... require his own room?"  
  
"Yes I do. You know I can talk for myself!" Zander snapped at the Wufei.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Chapter 29 down! V(^_^)V Remember to REVIEW!!! Next chapter will wrap up the odd events!  
  
Ja-ne!  
  
- - - Lady Demoonica Darkmoon 


	30. Book One Chapter Thirty

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo Mina-san! *Looks around.* Hmm... so I'm now twenty-one years old... odd I don't feel any different. *Shrugs.* I got to see Vampire Hunter D again, boy has it been awhile. I'm re-watching Fooly Cooly... and it's still as odd as the first two times. *Sweatdrop* Er... yeah... Oh and I bought the first DVD of the Excel Saga... and here I was thinking Fooly Cooly was hard to follow... how do they understand Excel? I can't keep up with her talking! (P.S. I think that the "puppy dog" looks more like a cat. Don't you?)  
  
AUGH! I was going to have this out over two weeks ago, then I went to Rising Star and when I came home I didn't like the way the chapter went, so I rewrote it. I still don't like it, but oh well. Gomen! For give me! Please?  
  
Thank you to last chapters reviewers! Pudding333, Crazy Rei luva, Songwind, ladytigera21, SakuraKaze, whisper*2*imaginary, Kimiko Kashibara, and my new reviewer: The Holy Beergut!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
LAST CHAPTER IN BOOK ONE! go me! V(^_^);V BOOK TWO follows Demoonica down a new road... Also ~~~The Title~~~ will be changed when I start book two. Look for it to change to Demoonica's Story: Alone in an Unknown World... (This you will understand later...)   
  
NOTE: Lots of scene switches. *Gets hit over the head for being such a baka.* Itai~  
  
The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days after arriving at the BWSD (Bishi World Safety Department)...  
  
"Yes Millerna-hime. I was told to come here by Wufei..."  
  
"Commander Chang Wufei. As is his title. And you can just call me Millerna."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I didn't know. Why am I here?"  
  
"Almost all of the staff of BWSD work out in the field, that includes the Bishounen and Bishoujo. Many times that calls for them and their trainers to be separated farther than normally allowed. This is a big problem when assignments can last weeks."  
  
"Why not just assign them to the same job?"  
  
"Sometimes this involves going undercover and being inside Bishi territories."  
  
"Oh, I see. No trainers allowed."  
  
"That's not the problem at all. Humans working for the BWSD are even allowed in the cities if it's ordered by the Department."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Sometimes the job requires a lone bishi infiltrating the bad guys..." Millerna giggled. "Sounds like a bad movie."  
  
"Yeah, it does. So what does that have to do with me coming to the Medical Bay?"  
  
"Well. The Department has had us come up with a serum that fixes the problem of trainer/bishi separation. Though we can't distribute it among the mass population or unhappy bishi would run away and that could cause many problems. Including being mistaken for free ones. No it's is best we came up with a less powerful version for the normal trainers, one to enlarge the distance and time factors, but not eliminate them all together."  
  
"You have one that eliminates distance and time restrictions? As in right now have it made?"  
  
"Not entirely... it works but only after months of daily shots, for the trainer and bishi involved."  
  
"So they want to start me and my bishounen on this serum I take it."  
  
Millerna nodded. "Yes."  
  
Demoonica rolled up her sleeve. "I hate needles... why does this world have so many things that I have to get shots for?"  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica's head bobbed to the music she was listening to while learning to fly the QT Sasori. It was one of her favorite singers, Madonna, the song was 'La Isla Bonita'.  
  
She had been at the Department for little over a week now and was wondering how many G's of force the ship could take or better yet how many she could... that is before passing out.  
  
"Don't even think of pulling any stunts, onna." Wufei warned her as he removed her headphones.  
  
"Hey I was listening to that!"  
  
"I should be helping with the search, not teaching a child to fly a ship. And you should be concentrating on flying the ship, not bad 80's music."  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"That's for calling Madonna's music bad."  
  
Wufei rubbed the bump on the back of his head. "I'm going to write you up one of these days for that."  
  
"As if."  
  
'God's make me strong to put up with this girl.' "Demoonica..."  
  
"What now Wufei?"  
  
"Land this ship... now."  
  
Demoonica sighed, grabbed her headphones, and began the short flight back to the BWSD's HQ.  
  
"You know what, Wufei?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"You're a stick in the mud Chang Wufei... I real stick in the mud." Demoonica sighed. "I'm going to let him stay free... Inu-chan that is. Let Kagome raise him here, safe from human trainers."  
  
"That is... a very mature decision..."  
  
"Yeah..." The rest of the trip back was in silence... all to be heard was 80's music.  
  
*****  
  
Demoonica brought up the map on her BishiGear. "They updated this thing to show where all the Bishi territories and cities are. (Information withheld from most of the population.) I'll fly the QT out."  
  
"Won't the bishi be upset to find a trainer in their town?"  
  
"Wufei assured me that they recognize all of the departments ships and the trip has been pre-cleared."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm packed!" Inuyasha said coming to stand beside Kagome, their son in his arms. "You are too." He handed Kagome a bag, mostly it was Inu-chan's things.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What? The girl wants to go. I ain't complaining! We've been stuck at this place far too long if you ask me."  
  
"Then it's settled..."  
  
*****  
  
With Megami...  
  
"Yes! Found it." Megami-sama called out happily. She began reading quickly. "No!...."  
  
"What did you find?" Wufei asked, curious, despite his being in a constant bad mood.  
  
"That symbol was registered into the BWSD's data banks three years ago from the southern continent for one Seth Hallow. He was doing DNA testing on human subjects, mostly unregistered newbies. And drugs..."  
  
"DNA testing? Drugs? What kind?"  
  
Megami reread the info. "It was a mixture, a potent cocktail of drugs. Marijuana. Cocaine. The report lists other stimulants and some other synthetic stuff which amount to the equivalent of street ecstasy and angel dust back on Earth."  
  
"There are always those with sinister minds who experiment in mind control, brainwashing, reprogramming of humans and of course genetics." Wufei said while reading over her shoulder.  
  
"It isn't only the drugs, Wufei. If his subject survived that person was permanently altered, stronger, faster, with a higher endurance, possibly more agile, perhaps having more acute senses. It's horrifying to think of what people like that could do..."  
  
"Burn entire cities to the ground, capture an entire population, with no feelings towards what they've done..."  
  
"You had to say it out loud didn't you?"  
  
"No use in trying to hide the truth from yourself, it only delays when others who need to know will find out."  
  
"You're right Wufei. He called his organization the 'Ghost Cats'... I knew I'd seen that symbol before."  
  
"If they found him out why didn't he get the one way trip home?"  
  
"The found out too late, he was gone by the time the police got there. All his data was with him or destroyed. He's been working underground is seems, but he doesn't know he's been found this time. Have Zechs ready the Ragnarok and four QT's, Alpha squad A-D. This time we are handling our old friend Seth Hallow."  
  
*****  
  
"Stop struggling."   
  
"Never! Don't you see? They're expendable! There are over a hundred new ones every week to this world!" Seth yelled at the people that held him.  
  
"He's a mad man. Megami-sama, he is clearly not thinking clearly. Insane."  
  
"He's thinking clearly... but fanatically, you can not reason with him." She said.  
  
"We can't send him back to the human world like this. We can't send back his followers either... they're like lifeless shells, waiting for his orders."  
  
"Orders? Yes! Yes! My orders! My little flock of trainers willing to do everything for me. I am their god." Seth gained a far away look.  
  
"You are no god!" He was shaken roughly. "You are a monster!"  
  
"Heh-heh... This from a second class life form, a bishounen, a monster... heh... I should not talk to you. You are below me, below my flock... heh..." Seth mocked.  
  
The bishounen holding him raised his hand to strike the young man.  
  
"Stand down!" Wufei snapped.  
  
"But Commander..."  
  
"It's nothing but worthless prattle. Stand down. That's an order." Wufei hated it when lower ranking officers questioned his orders.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Megami-sama what are our orders? What do we do with him?"  
  
"Prison. It's our only choice with Seth. As for his 'flock' of trainers, I hope they can be saved. It's going to take years to erase all of his brainwashing... and that's if they live through the drug withdraw." She looked at Seth. "Take him away."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They dragged the fanatical young man away, never to darken the Bishounen World with his terror again.  
  
Megami sighed.  
  
"Is there a problem, Iria?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Wufei..." She said. "...It's over, finally. Seth has been locked up and the southern continent is safe. The police apprehended the girl making all the half bishi too, learnt from the past and caught this last one, so the northern continent is safe too. It's a big job keeping this world safe isn't it?"  
  
"Don't worry, you've done fine."  
  
"Thank you Wufei, that means a lot."  
  
THE END???  
  
LDD: Don't hurt me! *Dodges flying items, including many Frying Pans of Doom. Okay, okay I'll give you an.....  
  
EPILOGUE!!!  
  
About two years later...  
  
"Augh, he drew me with cat ears and tail playing with a ball of string again!" Rei complained while holding up one of Inu-chans works of art. "And my headband has a paw print for the yin-yang!"   
  
Demoonica looked at it. "Aw, come on Rei-chan. It's so cute! At least this time there isn't a mouse tail hanging out of your mouth."  
  
"Did you have to remind me?" The San stage bishi pretty much whined.  
  
"Not as bad as mine..." Kai handed over the drawing Inu-chan had done of him.  
  
"Bunny ears and tail!" Rei busted out laughing.   
  
Kai pulled Rei's ponytail. "Quiet Neko." He growled in warning, after all he didn't find it funny and he hadn't laughed at Inu-chan's drawing of Rei.  
  
"Itai! Kai-kun le'go!" Rei pouted. "You're the meanest cousin I have!" Kai let go. Demoonica laughed.  
  
(A/N: Yes, Demoonica's Rei and Kai are related. Rei's mom is a Salima and of course his dad's a Rei. Kai's mom is a Mariah (Scary thought isn't it?) and of course (once again) his dad's a Kai. Rei's dad and Kai's mom are brother and sister.)  
  
Where had Allen and Millerna gotten to she wondered. Another long dinner perhaps, was Demoonica's guess. It was nice to know her Allen had gotten over his shyness after evolving into a Sama. Marou was in his 'PD' Sphere, probably plotting her messy death, or Katan's. Yes, those two still had a heated rivalry. Angel types and demon types, oh why did she ever mix them together? Though she really couldn't blame their bishounen type, Inuyasha was a demon type and he and Katan got along just fine. No, Marou got on Katan's nerves big time and Katan still was too stubborn to turn a deaf ear to him. Kagome was out with Inuyasha, while she watched Inu-chan.  
  
*****  
  
A few days later on board the Sasori during a normal long flight...  
  
'After returning from the Inuyasha territories we spent most of the next six months training at the Bishi World Safety Department HQ.' Zander sat reading what Demoonica had written on the computer screen. 'It was mostly training... we had self defense, weapons, combat, etc.. all taught by one very annoying Wufei.'   
  
"Aw come off it Demoonica, he wasn't that bad!" Zander said turning to his girlfriend.  
  
"Was too, you just blocked the training sessions from your memories or forgot over the last year and a half."  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Sure you didn't. That's it, I'm putting Sasori on autopilot and going to bed." (A/N: Demoonica transformed the Sasori's small cargo hold into a sleeping area for long flights.)  
  
"I'll be in there in a bit, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Zander." She kissed him and went to the cargo hold.  
  
AND SO IT STARTS...  
  
I have a good/bad idea of what the next chapter will be, BUT I'd like to read some reviewers feed back on what they think, so will you *Please* say what you think? Thank you!  
  
LDD: Okay NOW you can REVIEW without hurting me... right? 


End file.
